Regrets
by 1980s-popito
Summary: The two sat on the bed across from each other. Her back was toward the headboard of the bed frame, his was toward the rest of the room. She sat cross legged and he was the same. "Do you have any regrets?" he asked her. She chuckled as her head fell forward for a moment, then she sat back, still chuckling softly but sadly. "Tons," she answered. (rated T just in case)
1. Introduction

_**CHARACTER PROFILES**_

 _ **Barney Ross:**_

* _ **Date/ Location of Birth:**_ July 6, 1946 in Verona, Italy.

* _ **Wars:**_ Vietnam War (1967- 1973), Bosnian War (1993- 1995).

* _ **Relationships/ Family:**_ Beatrice Ross Presto (sister, born 1943); Brandon (brother, born 1947).

* _ **Life Details:**_

~ Moved to America in 1948 with his mother, father, older sister, and little brother. The family moved to New Orleans, Louisiana.

~ Started a mercenary team with Steve 'Tool' Gwynne, Conrad Stonebanks, Trench Mauser, Michael Hoffman, Cooper Robertson, and Russel 'Rusty' Jameson.

 _ ***Religion:**_ None known of.

 _ **Alexandra Katharine Conti**_

* _ **Date/ Location of Birth:**_ September 12, 1951 in Brooklyn, New York, USA.

 _ ***Alias/ Nicknames:**_ Alex; Alley-Kat; Ally.

~ Only people ever allowed to call her by her real name: her parents, grandparents, current boyfriend/ fiancé.

* _ **Relationships/ Family:**_ Francesco 'Frank' Razzano (ex-fiancé, his death); Raquel McClanahan Bergman (best friend); John Conti (older brother).

 _ ***Life Details:**_

~ Earned the nickname Alley-Kat due to her stealth and stability, habit of wearing dark and black clothes, and dark brown hair.

~ Has naturally purple eyes with brown specks, caused by genetic mutation called "Alexandria's Genesis".

~ Never went to college; attended trade school for a degree in architecture.

~ Cannot have children due to an unnatural and "messy" miscarriage at age 20.

~ Prefers to work alone.

~ Older brother John is both a soldier and a mercenary.

~ Became a mercenary because of a debt.

 _ ***Religion:**_ None known of.

 _ **Raquel McClanahan Bergman**_

 _ ***Date/ Location of Birth:**_ January 10, 1953 in Dublin, Ireland.

* _ **Alias names:**_ Raquel Bergman, Rocky Bergman, Rocky McClanahan.

 _ ***Relationships/ Family:**_ David Bergman (husband since 1975, born 1950); Jennifer (daughter with David, 1981); Luke (son with David, 1979).

* _ **Life Details:**_

~ Came to America in 1963; only has a slight accent.

~ Naturally her hair is red and curly; has dyed her hair black, brown, and blonde.

~ Went to college to become a lawyer.

~ Became a mercenary since she could not become a soldier.

* _ **Religion:**_ grew up Catholic; converted to Judaism when she married David; both became Christian.

 _ **Trench Mauser**_

 _ ***Date/Location of Birth:**_ July 30, 1947 in Thal, Austria.

* _ **Relationships/ Family:**_ one ex-fiancée (name unknown).

 _ ***Life Details:**_

~ Came to America in 1970, but moved back to Austria from 1971 to 1974 to help take care of his parents.

~ Can work both on a team and alone.

~ One of the founding members of 'the Expendables'.

 _ ***Religion:**_ only slightly religious; Catholic.

 _ **Steve 'Tool' Gwynne**_

 _ ***Date/ Location of Birth:**_ September 16, 1952 in Schenectady, New York, USA.

* _ **Relationships/ Family:**_ Amy (former partner); Layla Gwynne (daughter with Amy, 1986); Gabriel Gwynne (son with Amy, 1987).

 _ ***Wars:**_ Vietnam War (1972- 1973), Bosnian War (1993- 1995).

* _ **Life Details:**_

~ One of the founding members of 'the Expendables'.

~ Licensed tattoo artists.

~ Enjoys 'friendly' competitions with Lee Christmas throwing a knife at a board like darts.

~ Never married his former partner; together for nearly thirty years.

~ Earned his nickname before meeting former partner Amy for sleeping around.

 _ ***Religion:**_ unknown.

 _ **Lee Christmas**_

 _ ***Date/ Location of Birth:**_ July 26, 1967 in Shirebrook, Derbyshire, England.

 _ ***Relationships/ Family:**_ Lacy Christmas (wife, born 1970).

 _ ***Life Details:**_

~ Formerly in the British SAS (Statistical Analysis System).

~ Enjoys 'friendly' competitions with Tool throwing a knife at a board like darts.

~ Mercenary.

~ Moved to America in 1994.

 _ ***Religion:**_ Grew up Catholic; none known of.

 _ **Hale Caesar**_

 _ ***Date/ Location of Birth:**_ July 30, 1968 in Flint, Michigan, USA.

 _ ***Relationships/ Family:**_ Bernadette (wife, born 1971); Annabelle (daughter wife Bernadette, 1997); Isabelle (daughter with Bernadette, 1999); William (son with Bernadette, 2003).

 _ ***Life Details:**_

~ Former cop in Detroit, Michigan.

~ Admired his grandfather as a child, who was a Tuskegee Airman in World War II.

~ Is a collector of weaponry, mainly guns.

~ Mercenary; prefers to use larger guns on missions.

 _ ***Religion:**_ no specific religion; believes there is an infinite being.

 _ **Yin Yang**_

 _ ***Date/ Location of Birth:**_ April 26, 1963 in Beijing, China.

* _ **Relationships/ Family:**_ one ex-wife; two unidentified sons- possibly with ex-wife. No details known, only known as "my family".

 _ ***Life Details:**_

~ Mercenary.

~ Former martial artist instructor for the Chinese military.

~ Same instructor as jean Vilain.

 _ ***Religion:**_ grew up religious, unknown. None known of.

 _ **Gunnar Jensen**_

 _ ***Date/ Location of Birth:**_ November 3, 1957 in Stockholm, Sweden.

 _ ***Relationships/ Family:**_ one ex-wife (name unknown).

 _ ***Life Details:**_

~ Went to college to become a chemical engineer.

~ Was on his way to being one of the top chemical engineers in the world.

~ Started using illegal substances in 1996 after his wife filed for divorce.

~Came to America in 1985.

 _ ***Religion:**_ none known of.

 _ **Toll Road**_

 _ ***Date/ Location of Birth:**_ June 22, 1963 in Olympia, Washington, USA.

 _ ***Relationships/ Family:**_ Theodore (son with unknown former girlfriend, 1985).

* _ **Life Details:**_

~ Mercenary.

~ Former wrestler in college, which caused cauliflower ear.

~ Claims to have some sort of mental/emotional disorder, yet no one else can understand it when he explains it.

~ Had an offer to become a professional wrestler, turned it down to finish college.

~ Has a degree in physical therapy.

* _ **Religion:**_ none known of.

 _ **Conrad Stonebanks**_

 _ ***Date/ Location of Birth:**_ December 4, 1966 in Peekskill, New York, USA.

* _ **Relationships/ Family:**_ Kristina (born in 1967); one child (name unknown, with Kristina).

 _ ***Life Details:**_

~ Former SASR (Special Air Service Regiment) operative.

~ One of the founding members of 'the Expendables'.

~ Was part of the Australian Special Forces.

~ Left the Expendables.

~ Almost killed purposely by Barney Ross.

* _ **Religion:**_ none known of.

 _ **Jean Vilain**_

 _ ***Date/ Location of Birth:**_ October 18, 1960 is Brussels, Belgium

 _ ***Relationships/ Family:**_ None.

 _ ***Life Details:**_

 __Martial artist; same instructor as Yin Yang.

~ Became a terrorist.

~ Originally planned to become a theoretical physicist; spontaneously changed his mind.

~ Sometimes works with the mob in certain situations.

* _ **Religion:**_ none known of.

 _ **Doc**_

 _ *****_ Real name unknown.

 _ ***Date/ Location of Birth:**_ July 31, 1962 in Orlando, Florida, USA.

 _ ***Relationships/ Family:**_ None known of.

 _ ***Life Details:**_

~ Spent eight years in jail for the attempted assassination of a political figure in a foreign country.

~ Convicted of tax evasion.

~ Is a licensed medical doctor, specialized in: anesthesiologist, cardiologist, infectious disease specialist, microbiologist, and physiologist.

~ Mercenary.

 _ ***Religion:**_ none known of.

 _ **Michael Hoffman**_

 _ ***Date/ Location of Birth:**_ July 19, 1958 in Reno, Nevada, USA.

* _ **Relationships/ Family:**_ Deborah (ex-wife, her death); Delilah (daughter with Deborah, 1988).

* _ **Military service:**_ classified.

* _ **Life Details:**_

~ Graduated from West Point in 1979.

~ His wife was killed due to a grudge; became a widower in 1995.

~ Daughter only slightly remembers her mother.

~ Became a mercenary in seek of revenge.

~ Met Cooper Robertson at West Point, one grade year difference.

~ One of the founding members of 'the Expendables'.

 _ ***Religion:**_ grew up in a Jewish household. None known of.

 _ **Cooper Robertson**_

 _ ***Date/ Location of Birth:**_ December 7, 1957 in Monroe, Louisiana, USA.

* _ **Relationships/ Family:**_ Emilia (wife, born 1960); Jacob (son with Emilia, 1987); Joseph (son with Emilia, 1989); Jonah (son with Emilia, 1993).

* _ **Military service:**_ classified.

 _ ***Life Details:**_

~ Met Michael Hoffman at West Point; one year younger than Michael.

~ Wife was also a mercenary, which is how they met.

~ Became a mercenary at first to help his friend, Michael.

~ One of the founding members of 'the Expendables'.

* _ **Religion:**_ Christian.

 _ **Russel 'Rusty' Jameson**_

 _ ***Date/ Location of Birth:**_ January 15, 1961 in Burlington, Vermont, USA.

* _ **Relationships/ Family:**_ Diana (wife, born 1961); Angus (son with Diana, 1998); Christie (daughter with Diana, 1991).

* _ **Life Details:**_

~ Mercenary.

~ Met Barney Ross through their parents; fathers worked together when his father was relocated to Louisiana branch of his company.

~ Both mother and father were born in Scotland, came to America in 1959.

~ Earned his nickname due to his red hair and being named Russel.

* _ **Religion:**_ Catholic.

-/-/-

The two sat on the bed across from each other. Her back was toward the headboard of the bed frame, his was toward the rest of the room. She sat cross legged and he was the same.

"Do you have any regrets?" he asked her.

She chuckled as her head fell forward for a moment, then she sat back, still chuckling softly but sadly. "Tons," she answered.


	2. We're Gonna Move

_**1975**_

Barney Ross straightened a picture frame that had been hung up on the wall of his new apartment. The frame had been bought by his elder sister- Beatrice, who went by the nickname Bea- and she had inserted a family photo. The picture she'd chosen to put inside the frame was the first family photo that had been taken when the family moved from Italy to America in 1948.

"We don't really have too many photos from when we were growin' up, do we?" Barney asked his older sister.

Beatrice let out a disappointed sigh and shook her head. "Unfortunately, no," she frowned.

He smirked a bit. "Good."

The older Ross sibling rolled her eyes. "Ok, what is it with you and Brandon sometimes? Neither of you like photos, I don't get it."

"Well, I don't know about him, but _I'm_ not too sentimental or anything like that."

"I know why you're like that."

Barney gave his sister a questioning look. "Oh yeah?" he challenged, "Prove it."

"I think it's cause you don't have a girlfriend or any type of relationship. Not to mention that the only friends you've got is that guy Tool, Trench, and sometimes I think that Rusty is- even though he's only fourteen. Either way, Trench and Tool sure aren't sentimental, I know that for a fact."

Barney didn't want a girlfriend, no less a wife. As soon as he had become a teenager, only a slight desire for relationships had sparked, but it hadn't turned into a flame. Sure, there were girls he'd gone out with during his teenage and college years, and it's not like he was a virgin anymore- that ship had sailed during his sophomore year in college- but that was pretty much it. He didn't like getting too close to people, and he placed romantic relationships under that category.

"Look, Bea," Barney started, "I don't want a relationship. I'm never going to want a relationship. That stuff obviously works for you since you and Robert are expecting, and Brandon's married like. But you know what? It doesn't work for me."

"Fine," Beatrice grumbled, "Either way, I think it's nice for you to have at least _one_ family photo in your apartment."

"Fine. And you and Brandon can have the rest of the photos."

The older of the two siblings nodded and frowned. "I feel sorry for you, Barney. I really do. I'll see you later."

-/-/-

Beatrice 'Bea' Ross Presto- Presto being her married name, Ross her maiden name- was the oldest of the three Ross siblings. Her parents always made sure she looked out for her two younger brothers- Barney and Brandon- even though she was a girl. They did this just for the sake that she was the oldest sibling. Of course the two brothers had been told to watch over her too, for the sake that she was a girl. As they all grew up, the two boys didn't hide when they were watching out for their sister, but she made sure to kind of hide when she was watching out for her brothers so she didn't hurt their male ego and their self-esteem.

Beatrice really did feel bad for her younger brother. She knew that he didn't like to get close to people in any way, shape or form. In fact, it was a miracle he'd become friend with that Tool guy and That guy Trench, and the only reason he could be considered "friends" with Russel Jameson was because they knew each other as they grew up, even though there was nearly a ten year age difference. But because he wasn't close with anyone else, she'd always try her best to help him, but it was never an easy task- especially with him being such a hard head.

It didn't help the fact either that Barney was still having problems getting civilized again. Beatrice supported her brother's choice to join the military when he had finished college, but she knew it had affected him. It upset her that he had become cold and distant- more than he already was and could be- when he came home for good. But he'd always been that way, ever since he was a teenager, and she'd been working on it since then.

That's why she felt bad for her younger brother.

-/-/-

Alexandra Katharine "Alley-Kat" Conti walked out of the building she worked in and out onto the New York City streets. What she did for a living was designing the insides and outsides of building, batteries, electronics, and things like that- she was an architect.

Alexandra wasn't like other girls when she was growing up. When she was a teenager in high school, other girls she knew would already be planning their weddings and stuff like that- and some of them didn't even have a boyfriend! She also wouldn't go out on weekends to go and party in night clubs. She didn't go to parties in high school either, unless she had absolutely no other choice- and she had been invited to a lot of them. Also, she didn't know as many girls as a girl should, cause she tried to hang out with guys more cause there was less drama and more interesting things to talk about. The girls she knew in high school would also always drool and talk about guys, which she never did. Some of these girls would have boyfriend after boyfriend, while she only had one boyfriend her entire life- and she was engaged to him.

During her high school years, Alexandra had been one of the most popular girls in school. It's not like she tried to be popular, it just happened and was hard to avoid with some of the things she would do. One thing was that she wouldn't dress all preppy and proper like most of the girls- she wore jeans, flannel shirts, t-shirts with bands and singers on them, and definitely _nothing_ girly. One thing though that helped skyrocket her popularity was that she was a part of a band in high school; she was the lead singer of a garage band that everyone in the school knew about, so her name was known for that. Also her now fiancée was the quarterback of the high school football team, while they were dating in high school. That also made her known, especially since she was the type of person most high school football players wouldn't go out- that's one reason he'd been so attracted to her, cause she was different.

Alexandra walked into her shared apartment, hanging her sweater on the rack by the door. "Frank?" she called out, "You home already?"

"Dining room," she heard her fiancée call from the other room.

Alexandra walked to the dining room and saw her fiancée still in his work clothes, sitting at the table, looking over a section of the newspaper that had been laid out on the table. She walked behind his chair and wrapped her arms around his neck, her elbows rested on his shoulders. "Hi," she smiled.

Her fiancée- Frank- raised his right hand up to hers, brought it to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. "How was work for you?"

She took to the only other chair at the table and sat down diagonally from him with a shrug. "It was work. Oh, but tomorrow, construction starts on that office building I designed."

"For the publishing company?" When she nodded, he smiled. "Oh, that's great!"

"I know! I have to drive to Hoboken tomorrow for it."

"How long does it take to get from Brooklyn to Hoboken?"

"'Bout an hour at most. But I don't have to be there till 9:45 tomorrow morning, so I'll just leave at 8:30 tomorrow morning. I'll have plenty of time to get there," she shrugged, "So how was work for you? Whatcha up to?"

"Checkin' out other apartments," Frank answered, "Cause I know you like it in Philadelphia."

"Well that, and it's far enough for you to be safe, cause you know it's not too safe for you to be in New York, anymore."

Frank's family was strongly and heavily involved in the Mafia. His father and family respected his decision to break away from the family business. Unfortunately, other families- those that were rivals with his own family- weren't too fond of his idea when they found out. Because of this, his own family had said they would protect both him and Alexandra twenty-four hours, seven days of the week as best as they could. They'd also suggest that the two move out of state, but not to no-man's-land.

"Don't worry," Frank said, taking his fiancés hand, "We'll be alright."

-/-/-

Barney sat himself down on the couch in his living room and started out the window at the city of New Orleans. It was the city he had grown up in, considering it was also where his parents had moved to with him and his brother and sister when they came to America in 1948. He had only been two years old when they left Italy, and for some reason, they'd never gone back.

Barney knew the reason they'd never gone back to Italy. Growing up in New Orleans, they weren't rich and they lived in the bad area of the city. They never had much money, and his parents barely were able to pay for boat tickets to come to America, but somehow they'd managed. That's how they ended up in the area of New Orleans they were in. But growing up on the rough side of town taught him how to stand up for himself.

As Barney sat, he thought about his earlier conversation with his sister. He began to feel bad about what he had said to her and how he had said it to her. _She was just trying to be helpful like she always is,_ he thought.

Barney chuckled to himself. "I'm an asshole," he said to himself.

Barney got up from the couch, walked out from the living room, down the small hallway, and to the kitchen. He walked over to the wall phone- which had been Beatrice's idea to get- where he also had a notepad on the wall that had all the phone numbers that he used or needed. That list had the phone numbers of: Beatrice and her husband, Brandon and his wife, Tool, Trench, and his parents… he didn't really know that many people, and quite frankly, he didn't want to.

Barney dialed his sister and her husband's phone number from memory and waited for the phone to stop ringing and for one of the two to pick up the call. One the fourth ring, someone picked up. _"Hello?"_ he heard in his brother in laws- Robert- voice.

"Hey Robert, its Barney," he said.

" _Oh, hey, Barney. How ya doing?"_

"I'm alright. Look, uh, is my sister there?"

" _Yeah, she just got home. You want me to put her on?"_

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks."

Barney waited until he heard his sister's voice through the phone. _"Barney? What's up?"_ Beatrice asked, _"Everything alright?"_

"Yeah, everything's fine," he answered, "I just wanted to apologize for before."

" _Barney, you don't have to apologize."_

"Yeah, I do. You know how Mom and Dad raised us."

He heard Beatrice laugh from her end of the phone. _"That's true. In that case, you're forgiven."_

A small smile managed to find its way to his face. "Thanks, Bea."

" _No problem, Barn'. I gotta go. I'll talk to you soon, alright?"_

"Talk to you soon," Barney said as the line went dead.

 **First official chapter yay!**

 **First of all, this story was inspired after naturegirl_70 on wattpad asked me about upcoming expendables stories. So thank you Hannah, for asking me about any expendables stories and getting me thinking about this story! :) and all the help you've given while starting this, especially the cover- and everything else possibly for the future!**

 **Also, all chapters are going to be titled the same as song titles. This chapter is called "We're Gonna Move", which is an Elvis Presley song. All the songs will be by bands or singers that I like, or songs that I like. The song story might not have anything to do with the chapter, but the title might make me think of the chapter. So there ya go.**

 **Also- for everyone reading this, apparently, "Alexandria's Genesis" may or may not be a real genetic mutation and might be fictional. So if it is fictional, it works perfect for this story cause guess what- this is fan fiction! :D so yeah, just saying.**

 **Anyway, that's it. I hope you enjoy this story, peace from all the hippies of the world! =^-^=**


	3. 25 Minutes To Go

_**1975**_

Alexandra drove to Hoboken the next morning like planned. It had taken an hour to get there, just like she had thought and been told so, so she got there around 9:30 in the morning. She had an extra fifteen minutes to spare before the actual construction of the building she had designed began to take place.

Fifteen minutes later, Alexandra's boss- Mr. Adam Trebek- drove up to the site. He got out of his car and walked over to where she stood on the sidewalk. "Good morning, Alex," he greeted, "How are you this fine morning?"

Alexandra gave a small smile. "Hi, Mr. Trebek," she greeted, "And I'm doing alright. How 'bout yourself?"

"Better once we get this building started."

She let out a chuckle. "I can understand that."

"Look, I was thinking, in honor of this being your project, you get to dig the first dig on the site of the project."

"Really? Oh wow, that's amazing! I just wish my fiancé was here now, too."

Adam Trebek had always admired Alexandra's adoration for her fiancé. When she had a major success on a project, she'd always comment on how she wished he was there with her if he wasn't. Not to mention how back at their office building, the top of her desk was overflowed with pictures- mostly of her fiancé- along with a few pictures of her and her fiancé together, or the two of them with two other people, who she'd said was her best friend Raquel and her new husband, David. He'd never met any of them, but with how she would talk about them, he felt like he knew them and that they were good people.

Mr. Trebek laughed. "How about I have someone take a picture for you to show your fiancé," he suggested, "Will that work?"

Alexandra let out a chuckle. "I don't see why it wouldn't," she answered with a shrug.

Not long after, the hired construction workers all arrived at the site. It then took about half an hour to set everything up and into place and get all the construction vehicles to the location. During that time, other higher position workers from Alexandra's architecture office came who had become involved in the project over the last couple of months.

As everything was set up and everyone arrived, Alexandra felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. It made sense to feel nervous, didn't it? Not every architect gets their design of a major office building actually built, and no less in a city right on the outskirts of New York City. She had every reason to be nervous and excited at the same time.

Alexandra was taken from her thoughts when she heard her name- more like nickname- being called. She turned in the direction of the voice and saw that it had belonged to one of her higher associates. "You ready for the first dig?" he asked with a smile.

Alexandra smiled back and nodded in response.

-/-/-

Barney placed the front toe of his boot on the concrete at he stopped his motorcycle at the red light. He let his grip on the handle bars become slightly loose as he waited for the light to change to green, signaling for every motor vehicle to go. A content smirk formed on his face as he waited for the light to change. _I've missed driving this thing,_ he thought.

The motorcycle had been bought in 1967 when Barney had finished all of his schooling. That same year, months later, he had volunteered to go fight in Vietnam. During that time, he was barely given the chance to visit home- and even when he did have the change and opportunity, he only got a one week to one month period, so he only used those opportunities when it was either Christmas, or his parent's birthdays. Over time, the motorcycle had aged, rusted, weathered, and anything else that could damage it. At the end of 1973 when he came home from Vietnam for good, he started all repairs on the motorcycle, which ended up in him pretty much rebuilding the whole thing. He had only recently finished the motorcycle at the beginning of this year's- 1975- summer, and it was currently toward the end of summer.

The light turned green and Barney tightened his grip on the handle bars again. When it was his turn to start forward again, removing his foot from the ground, letting nothing hold back the motorcycle from ripping through the streets of New Orleans in which he'd grown up on.

Maybe getting civilized wouldn't be as bad as he had thought it would be after nearly ten years.

As soon as Barney had come back home for good from Vietnam, he chose to rest. Even though he was twenty-seven when he got back to the states, he moved back in with his parents for a little while. Part of the reason for that- most of it actually- was for his poor mother. She had missed seeing him at least a couple times a week in that six years, and for her, Christmas and birthdays when he could were not enough. When he'd gotten back to the United States, she pretty much _made_ him live with her and his father for a while. He didn't completely mind, considering she was his mother, and he always believed that you respected and did what your mother said- especially in an Italian household. Otherwise if you don't, you get a choice of the wooden spoon or the slipper.

Barney drove up to his friend Tool's place, parking the motorcycle right in front of the building. He kicked down the kickstand from its place, letting it fall to the ground and prop up the motorized bike. As he started toward the entrance of the building, the door opened and out came his friend with that same stupid grin he nearly always had.

Barney and Tool had met in Vietnam in 1972. Barney had already been there for nearly five years when Tool got there. The two were in the same unit, except Barney had chosen to go while Tool had received a draft letter on his twentieth birthday. Everyone kept pushing Tool around since he was the youngest in their unit, but even though he could handle himself, Barney stood up for him since the other guys in their unit would listen to the five year veteran more than they would a rookie. Ever since, the two had been best friends. And the whole time- Tool always had that dumb grin on his face that made Barney think of the Grinch sometimes.

"Mr. Barney Ross," Tool greeted with a smile, "How you doin', brother?"

"I'm doin' alright, Tool," Barney answered, "How 'bout yourself?"

"Doin' fine, doin' fine. What brings you over to this end of New Orleans so early in the day?"

Barney walked into his friends building behind him. "Well for one thing, I don't live too far from here now."

"Course I know that, I helped you bring your stuff into the new apartment a few blocks over. I mean, that it's pretty rare for a vampire like you to be out about the city this time a' day."

"Very funny. But I was wondering if you had some sort of job I could do here."

"I'll tell you this much, you ain't a tattoo artist. You couldn't draw a stick figure to save your life, no offense. But do you know how to do orders and such?"

"A little, I guess," Barney shrugged.

Tool gave a small smile. "Close enough," he said and went to turn up his radio a bit, "I'm guessing you're having trouble getting civilized again?"

Johnny Cash's _25 Minutes to Go_ began to play on the radio. "Ok, have you been talking to my sister?"

"Yeah, cause every time I see your sister in town at the store or somethin', I ask, 'how's Barney doing on getting to be civilized again?', c'mon. I ask cause you're desperate enough to ask me for a job. Look, brother, it's been nearly two years now, what's the problem?"

"I'm not social, and I never have been."

"There's your problem. It probably wouldn't be hard for you if you tried be social, even for you," Tool joked with a smirk.

Barney rolled his eyes. "Geez, you're full of those today. And it ain't easy for me. I've tried being social all my life, and it never worked out."

The tattoo artist shrugged a bit. "Get a girlfriend. That'll be a good way to socialize."

 _Very helpful,_ Barney though sarcastically.

-/-/-

Raquel had head leaned against and into the crook of her new husband's neck. She was chuckling over his persistence to be traditional and "carry her over the threshold" of their newly purchased home. When he had first suggested the idea, she had thought that he was kidding.

That's the reason she had screamed bloody murder when he picked her up suddenly bridal style.

Raquel had just married her husband- David- two weeks prior to the present time. They had just gotten back from their honeymoon, which had been one week in Philadelphia, and one week in Washington DC. Since they both loved history so much, and it wasn't too expensive, that's that they had decided to do for their honeymoon. Some people thought that it was a bit odd that they weren't going somewhere like Florida or Europe or Hawaii, but then again, it wasn't those people's decisions where they went.

"David," Raquel laughed, "Please just put me down."

David smirked. "Fine," he shrugged, plopping her down on the couch. He then leaned down over her, pressing his lips against hers.

She returned the favor, wrapping her arms around his necks and he climbed over her. She suddenly pulled away. "Wait… I had to call Alex and frank. Remember we promised we'd call them once we got settled in when we got back."

"Oh yeah, I remember. They wanted to take us out for dinner." _Damnit,_ he thought uncomfortably.

"Yeah, they did… but also, she did say once we got settled in. And we still have to change clothes."

David let out a chuckle. "You're worse than me sometimes, you know that, right?"

Raquel got out from under him and quickly started toward the stairs. "It would only be wrong if we weren't married," she shrugged with a smirk on her face, "But we are…"

-/-/-

Fifteen minutes later, Raquel tied up her bathrobe as she walked over to the wall phone and dialed her best friend's number. After four rings, someone answered the phone call. _"Hello?"_ she heard in her best friend's fiancées voice.

"Frank? It's Raquel," she said.

" _Oh, hi, Raquel. I'm guessing you and David are back in town?"_

"Yeah, we literally just got back from the train station." It wasn't a _complete_ lie.

" _Hello? Raquel? It's Alex,"_ she heard in a voice change, _"Since you guys just got back from your trip, we'll give you guys the day and we'll take you two to dinner tomorrow. Does that work?"_

"Hey, Alex! And yeah, that totally works. How about we meet you guys tomorrow night at seven and The Usual Place then?"

" _Sounds great! We'll see you both tomorrow night then,"_ she said and the line went dead.

 **Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. It's that time of the two weeks (I update all my stories every other week from Wednesday, Thursday and Friday- it's on my calendar.)**

 **I can make comments like I did about Italians cause I am Italian so there ya go. And it wasn't a racial slur. There will be another comment about Italians in the next chapter, so yeah. Like I said though, I can say these things cause I'm Italian- if you're not Italian, I suggest you not say anything.**

 **Hope everyone had a wonderful Galentine's Day (if you don't watch Parks and Recreation, you probably have no idea what that is. Simply go online and look it up, and you will find what it is) and a great Valentine's Day, even if you are single (if you are, as of 2-17-2016, I understand cause I've never had a boyfriend and my crush had to move out of state with his family, but anyhow).**

 **Oh also, just for a laugh- go on youtube and search "north and south book 1 – orry and brett in the study" and if you don't want to watch the whole video, skip to 4:10 and watch up to 4:15. That's the funny part, not everything else in that scene, only 4:10 to 4:15 is funny even though the whole scene is supposed to be dramatic. You will be laughing your head off at those five seconds, I promise.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and peace from all the hippies of the world! =^-^=**


	4. Twilight Zone

**Before I forget, to see Alexandra's dress, go to adoredvintage. com and search "Red Rock Canyon Dress", cause I'm not really sure if I described the dress properly. Now you may read.**

"Does this look alright?" Alexandra asked as she walked into the room.

Alexandra had chosen a dress that resembled the types of dresses that hippies might wear, but without the flowing sleeves. It was also a plain colored dress, and it didn't have a flowery or tie dye pattern. It was a scarlet colored suede fabric. The neckline was like the top of a heart, except where a heart would have completely curved tops, this dress had triangle edges at the top of the edge then rounded. There was a feather belt tied around her waist that went with the dress. The bottom edge of the dress had multiple lengths; it was shorter in the front and back edges, and longer on the side edges. She was also wearing a pair of strapped heels to match, and a light white cardigan.

Frank smirked a bit as he nodded. "Looks great, Ally," he answered.

Alexandra rolled her eyes but still smiled. "Oh, wipe that smirk off your face," she chuckled.

He walked over to her and hugged her waist from the front. "But it's a nice dress."

She playfully pushed him away from her. "I know what you're doing."

"What am I doing? I'm not doing anything."

"Don't play dumb with me, _Francesco Angelo Razzano_. I know what you're trying to do. Well, let me tell you something, it's not gonna work, pal."

"You should've been a cop, not an architect… well then, _Alexandra Katharine Conti_ \- yeah, I'm using your full name, too- next chance I get, I'm not giving up so easily."

Alexandra let out a laugh. "You're completely obsessed, I swear," she laughed.

"More like holding back," Frank mumbled.

"You're disgusting."

He smirked again. "Maybe sometimes, but you still love me."

-/-/-

Barney drove up to the bar on his motorcycle behind Tool. He turned off the ignition, letting the motorized bike die down. He kicked down the kickstand, letting the bike stand up on its own with only a slight chance of falling over- and that was only if someone came and intentionally knocked it over. He pocketed his keys and walked over to his friend.

"Why're we here, Tool?" Barney asked with a confused look on his face.

"You need to loosen up, my friend," Tool answered in an upbeat tone, "And what is one of the most powerful things to help someone loosen up?"

He shrugged a bit. "I don't know, why don't you go and ask a damn hippie."

"Harty-har-har. No, Barn, it's alcohol. And that, my friend, is why we are here."

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't appreciate t, but I like being as tight as I already am."

Tool rolled his eyes. "Aw, c'mon. Look, how 'bout this: just stay for ten minutes. If you're not enjoying yourself by the time that ten minutes is up, you can go home."

Barney thought over the compromise before answering. "Fine," he grumbled, "But don't think that I won't be timing that ten minutes, thought."

Barney followed his friend into the bar while letting out an exasperated sigh. As soon as they entered the bar, the smell of alcoholic beverages, cigarettes and cigars, and a mix of cologne, perfume and sweat filled both men's noses. _Beast of Burden_ by the Rolling Stones could be heard from the jukebox all throughout the bar. Only a few couples danced along with the slow pace rock song.

Barney really didn't want to be there. He had only agreed to go into the bar so he would be able to make Tool shut up, cause if he didn't agree, Tool would've continued till the sun went down to convince him about going to the bar. He couldn't have been happier to just ignore the slightly younger man, hop on his motorized bike and drive away like the wind- but Tool would have found him eventually, then he really wouldn't hear the end of it.

Going into the bar for ten minutes was the least painful solution he could think of.

Barney knew Tool meant well in what he was doing. Hell, anything his friend would do- no matter how ridiculous it was- he always had good intentions. But the younger man was much more ambitious that he was. Did their six years apart in age really make one more ambitious and outgoing than the other? Maybe at the moment it did, since one was in his mid-twenties, while the other was nearly thirty. Usually people "grew up" in their thirties, so maybe that was it.

Barney sat down at the bar, an annoyed look plastered on his face. When the bartender asked him if he wanted anything, he requested a bottle of Heineken. The bottle slid on the counter in front of him, the bottle cap already off the top of the bottle, leaving the bottle open.

Barney lifted the glass bottle slightly. "Here's to the nine more minutes I have till I can leave," he said.

-/-/-

Alexandra and Frank walked into the small restaurant they'd always go to with Raquel and David, which was called _The Usual Place_. It could be quite a confusing name at times, but the atmosphere and food was so great that, for some people, it really would become "the usual place". That's what had happened between the four of them, which made the name clear as crystal to them.

 _The Usual Place_ was not a formal restaurant, but it wasn't sloppy and disgusting either. The types of clothes most people would wear and that the workers preferred of their guests was what might be considering "Sunday's best". Almost like what a person would not be ashamed to wear when attending the traditional Easter church service. Or sometimes, even a nice pair of jeans or khakis would work when going there.

"Are you sure I look alright?" Alexandra asked unsurely.

Frank chuckled a bit. "Yes, Ally," he smiled, "You look as beautiful as ever."

"You're just saying that to shut me up."

"Ally, I've been going out with you since junior year in high school- I know that there is now way to shut you up."

"Frank, I'm serious," Alexandra whined.

Frank chuckled and pulled her against his torso. "You look so beautiful, more beautiful than the sun and the stars and the moon and the planets all put together. I'm so lucky to be able to wake up every day and the first thing I see is your beautiful face."

Her cheeks turned bright pink. "How Shakespeare of you… the only way it could be more Shakespeare was if one of us died."

"Ok, you totally just killed the romance with that," he said with a chuckle.

"Babe, we're in the middle of a parking lot. I think that ship sailed five minutes ago."

-/-/-

Ten minutes had passed, and Barney was _not_ having a good time. He let out a slight sigh as he got up from his seat at the counter and toward his friend Tool, who was at a nearby pool table. He told him that he was leaving since the ten minutes had passed, and that they had a deal. His friend hesitantly agreed, and he only did cause of their deal, and the two bid goodbye.

Barney walked out of the door and to his motorcycle. "That was ten minutes of my life I'll never get back," he muttered as he got on his motorcycle. He turned on the ignition, starting the bike, and drove onto the now dark streets of New Orleans in the direction of his apartment.

"If I could just drive for miles and miles," he mumbled, "I would."

-/-/-

"To David and Raquel," Alexandra said and raised her glass, "My best friend finally found someone who is crazy enough to choose to spend the rest of his life with here. And David, I wish you good luck."

The four all laughed at their friend's words and they all clanked their glasses together. "You're making it sound like knowing me is a death wish," Raquel said, her slight Irish accent audible in her speech.

"Well, was your mother named Rosemary?" Alexandra teased her best friend.

Raquel rolled her eyes and laughed. "That's cute, Ally, that's real cute. But my question is, was your father named Roderick Usher?"

David and Frank exchanged looks. "You two have a weird and slightly demented friendship," David commented, "You do know that, right?"

"Didn't Raquel ever tell you the story of how they met?" Frank asked.

David shook his head. "Actually, no, she hasn't."

"I'll answer that one," Alexandra said before Raquel got the chance to speak, "We met at a showing of _Night of the Living Dead_ back in 1968."

"No," Raquel protested, "It was at _Rosemary's Baby_ back in 1968."

Alexandra shook her head. "No, cause I went to see _Rosemary's Baby_ alone cause it was the summer and everyone else I knew was outta town on vacation."

As the two girls argued about which horror movie from 1968 they met at, Frank acknowledged David. "I think we just entered the Twilight Zone," Frank joked with a laugh, making David let out a laugh of his own.

 **I feel so bad for how depressing I write Barney's life, gosh, I'm a terrible person.**

 **So "Rosemary" is from the horror film "Rosemary's Baby" in 1968. "Roderick Usher" is from the Edgar Allen Poe story "The Fall of the House of Usher" along with the 1960 adaptation of the story starring Vincent Price as Roderick Usher. I originally had it that she said "Damien", but then I forgot "The Omen" hadn't come out yet, then I had it as "Mr. Hyde" from "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde", but I thought "The Fall of the House of Usher" was probably more creepy (at least when I read it, it was creepy and the play I saw of it in eighth grade sure was creepy).**

 **Anyway, did anyone watch the academy awards this past Sunday? Leo finally won- no more jokes about him never getting one. Plus I'm mad that Sylvester Stallone didn't win best supporting actor for Creed, but I'm happy Dave Grohl was the one chosen to play the memoriam song cause I absolutely love Foo Fighters.**

 **Anyway, I have SAT's this weekend so please wish me luck. I'm scared out of my mind about it, and I have no idea what Trigonometry is. Plus there's a good chance people in my class from my old school with be there, and I'm nervous about that cause none of us have kept in contact really since I left there. So yeah, I'm scared for a number of reasons.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Peace form all the hippies of the world! =^-^=**


	5. Everybody Have Fun Tonight

_**New Year's Eve, 1975**_

"So, Raquel and David's New Year's Party starts when?" Frank asked.

Alexandra thought a moment. "It starts at seven tonight," she answered, "At least, I think it does."

Alexandra and Frank had been invited to her best friend's New Year's Eve party. They would be ringing in the New Year- 1976- which would be America's two-hundredth year as a nation. The two were originally going to celebrate in their own home, but Raquel wouldn't take no for an answer on whether or not they were going. Apparently for them, the only answer choice on whether they were going or not was: _Yes, I we are going to come._

It would not just be the four of them there. A few of Raquel and David's friends from work and such would be there as well, along with a few family members from both sides that they got along with. Apparently, even a few people who she'd kept in contact with from high school would be there, so that meant that Alexandra and Frank would know a few of those people, considering they all went to high school together for two years before Alexandra and Frank graduated, since there was a two year age gap between them and her.

"You realize I'm not really going to know anybody there," Frank commented.

"I know, I know. But if it makes you feel better, I won't either," Alexandra said with a shrug, "I honestly don't remember anyone from high school except you and Raquel. Besides, a lot of high school is just a blank for me, with the exception of you two and my band."

"But even the people not from high school, you'll still probably know more people than I will."

"Don't be so sure. At Raquel's law firm, they've got a whole new group of people workin' there, ya know. So I may not know as many people as I used to or that you think."

Alexandra then continued over to the drawers and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a black Rolling Stones t-shirt that she'd gotten at their second show in Buffalo that past August during their "Tour of the Americas" tour. After she had changed into those, she then laced up her black canvas Converse sneakers then slipped a cardigan on over her shoulders. She wasn't too excited for the New Year's party, but at least she didn't have to dress formally- she had made sure to ask Raquel that when they were told they'd be going to the party. Plus, wearing a shirt that specifically had 1975 written on it would be kinda funny, not to mention that the Rolling Stones were all from England, so it was kinda funny if you thought about it.

"Just think," Alexandra said, "America is turning two-hundred years old, and we're alive to see it happen. And we're young, so that's definitely a plus."

"Technically, it's not two-hundred until July fourth, but yeah," Frank teased.

She laughed. "You know what I mean."

"I love how you're talking about celebrating America's two-hundredth birthday, yet you're wearing a Rolling Stones shirt. Doesn't that kinda defeat the purpose?"

"It's just funny."

He nodded in understanding and let out a laugh. "Ah, I see. Talk about being a proud American, while wearing a shirt of a band that is from the country that America broke away from."

She smiled. "That's the funny part."

-/-/-

How Barney let Tool talk him into going to a New Year's Eve "party" at a bar, he'd never know. He wasn't into parties, it was not secret that he wasn't really into social engagement, and he wasn't into crowds, and he definitely wasn't into all three of those things combined. He had never let his guard down about those things, so why had he? How did it come to a point when he agreed to go to things like that?

It wasn't like Barney was really gonna know anybody. Tool had started to see some girl named Amy, who was going to be there. Sure, there friend Trench from Europe was going to be there, but he had a girlfriend too- at least he claimed he did, since neither he nor Tool had ever even seen the girl. So where did that leave him?

 _Maybe I should just stay home,_ Barney thought, then shook his head, _No, Tool would just come and find me, then drag me there kicking and screaming._

Barney decided to just suck it up, be a man, and go and get it over with. He'd take a shower before he drove to the bar. It would be easier, considering he'd probably be too tired by the time he got home to take a shower then. It would either be that, or he'd be too irritated by something from the stupid party to even make the effort to take a shower, that he would just wanna get the night over with and go to sleep.

 _I feel like an old man sometimes,_ Barney thought with an amused smirk on his face, _And I'm only twenty-nine years old._

-/-/-

Alexandra stood on a chair as she hung up a banner. The banner read "Happy New Year" in bright red letters. Around the letters, the white fabric banner was decorated with little paint spirals, stars, lines, fireworks and squiggles in nearly every color under the sun. It was a nice banner, and both her and Raquel had used the same New Year's banner ever since the New Year's Eve of 1969, leading into 1970.

Alexandra had always been very artistic. Even when she was a little girl, she was always drawing or making something. She was creative in many different ways, which included: writing, drawing, sculpting, acting, singing, instrumentals, and designing.

That was the whole concept of Alexandra's band in high school. Throughout all four years of high school, she was in a band called "The Artists", in which she had been the lead singer for and the lead guitarist. Including herself, there were five members in the band- the backup guitarist, the bass plyer, the pianist, and the drummer. All of them were geniuses in the creative arts, which is why the only three albums they had actually gotten released and sold on shelves in record stores had artwork and song titles that resembled albums by David Bowie, Frank Zappa, and Genesis all combined into one. They were almost like the band Queen that if the band didn't work out, they all had something to fall back on.

"How's that?" Alexandra sked as she got down from the chair.

Raquel placed her cardboard box down on her table and looked at the banner's placement. "Looks good," she smiled, "Thanks for putting it up for me, Ally."

"You know it's a tradition to put that banner up every year. So even when we're old and gray, that thing is goin' up."

"Excuse me, I will not be gray. If anything, I'll dye my hair from gray right back to its natural color, thank you very much."

Raquel was very proud of her naturally red, Irish hair. It was a bright orange-red color, due to her completely Irish ethnicity and nationality. She had never dyed her hair a day in her life and she vowed that she never would unless it was absolutely necessary. The same went for her natural but tamed curls, and how she had never straightened her hair and she had never used any form over curlers or any hair treatment- unless you count a hair dryer, but that was it.

"You're obsessed with your hair, you do know that, right?" Alexandra asked with a laugh.

Raquel laughed. "Yeah, I know," she answered, "But I can't help that I have high self-esteem."

"I'd call it being vain about your hair."

"Then call Carly Simon."

"I thought that song was about Mick Jagger?"

Raquel shrugged. "I don't know, why don't you ask your shirt?"

-/-/-

As the final hours of 1975 went on, Barney had managed to socialize. Sure, he wasn't a social butterfly through the night, but he was definitely more social than he usually was. Would he keep in contact with the people he'd met during the party? Most likely not- but the people he'd talked to were probably so drunk that when they woke up the first day of 1976, they wouldn't even remember him. And quite honestly, he didn't mind that one bit.

The workers at the bar had turned on the televisions to the station that was playing the annual ball dropping in Times Square in New York City. People in the bar all began to pass out noisemakers and other sorts of things to make loud noises to ring in the New Year. Cap guns, whistles, noise makers, poppers and others were in everybody's hands throughout the building.

Barney accepted a noisemaker from a female worker, who winked at him. Once she walked away, he slipped through the front door and left the bar. He stood outside, leaning against the brick on the outsider of the building. He stuffed his left hand into the pocket of his jeans as he waited for the sounds that came along with New Year's: car horns, screams, cheers, fireworks, gunshots, noise makers, et cetera.

And the all famous New Year's countdown.

As Barney stood outside the bar, he could hear that famous countdown start from inside. He looked over his shoulder through the window and into the bar. Through the window, he could see everyone watching the screen, and he heard the countdown begin.

" _Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one… Happy New Year!"_

Barney chuckled as the sounds of noisemakers and cheers and music could be heard in all directions around him, from the bar, from the surrounding houses, everywhere. He glanced at the noisemaker in his right hand, then blew into it, making a sound. "Happy New Year," he mumbled, threw the noisemaker on the ground, got on his motorcycle and drove through the bright night streets of New Orleans back to his apartment.

-/-/-

"Help me pass out some noisemakers, will ya?" Raquel asked her best friend.

Alexandra shrugged. "Sure," she answered and took a few packages of noisemakers and began to do as her best friend instructed and passed them out. As she did this, she made sure to keep two- one for herself, and one for Frank.

"They're starting the countdown!" one of the party attendees called throughout the first floor, causing everyone to gather around the television that was playing the live broadcast of the annual Times Square event.

" _Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one… Happy New Year!"_

Alexandra nearly jumped when she felt someone pull her against themselves, but relaxed when she saw it was only Frank. He cupped her chin, pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. She didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him back. When the two pulled apart from each other, they both said a quiet "Happy New Year" to each other.

 **I feel as though I make Barney's life so depressing, gosh. But soon enough, joy and disaster is headed for Frank and Alexandra… I almost can't even write it, but I already said that's what happens and the whole plot of her life is based after so I must…**

 **Anyway, I mention the rolling stones shirt cause that was actually a major tour in 1975. And they really did play in Buffalo in New York in August of 1975, I looked it up. Plus when I typed it, they were playing on Music Choice "Classic Rock", then Phil Collins, then "Big Shot" by Billy Joel which is about Mick Jagger's ex-wife, Bianca so yeah. Plus I added about Carly Simon, that goes with her song "You're So Vain", which is rumored the one part of it is about Mick Jagger, plus he's singing background for it.**

 **Plus, I have this major love for the Rolling Stones and I don't know why. I love them more than a sixteen year old girl should, I think, but too bad. It's only rock and roll, but I like it (I pray and hope you get that reference).**

 **Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. Peace from all the hippies of the world. =^-^=**


	6. The Last Farewell

_**1976**_

On March 13, the year 1976, Barney got a phone call from his older sister Beatrice. It was around ten in the morning, and it had woken him up- which wasn't a very fun thing since he'd gone out drinking the night before and was now nursing a nasty hangover.

"Hello?" Barney grumbled into the speaker of the bedside phone extension he had, one hand being used to cradle his pounding head.

" _Barney? It's Bea,"_ he heard in his older sister's voice, which was as loud as an explosion due to his aching head, _"You sound terrible."_

"Gee, thanks. So what's up?"

" _I just wanted to call you and tell you that you're officially an uncle."_

He slowly sat up. "You had your baby?" he asked.

" _Yeah,"_ she chuckled tiredly, _Earlier this morning. Her name is Adriana."_

"Congratulations to you and Robert, Bea. I'm really happy for you two. Maybe I'll stop by in a few hours."

" _That'd be great. But if you do, beware, cause Mom and Dad are here and they plan to be here the majority of the day."_

 _Great,_ Barney thought sarcastically. "Alright," he said, "Thanks for the warning, Bea. I'll see you guys soon."

" _You too, Barn',"_ Beatrice said and the line went dead.

Barney hung up the phone and ran his hands over his face. He tried not to move too fast, trying to keep his head from pounding even more than it already was. He let out a groan as he got up out of his bed as the sun shone through the window and hit his eyes like a truck. He squinted and cursed to himself as he turned away from his window and walked to the sink in his bathroom.

What Barney saw in his mirror reflection was either cringe worthy or laugh worthy. Either way, it was definitely _not_ a pretty sight. His hair was all over the place, the sides of his face that he kept clean shaved needed a shave, his eyes were bloodshot.

Not to mention he probably didn't smell too great either.

As Barney washed and shaved his face, he couldn't help but think about his sister's warning. Their parents were going to be at the hospital all day. Was he shocked? No, not really. But the scenario of him running into his parents that was running through his head was not an enjoyable one. They would only ask him about his love life or how he was doing with getting civilized again, and then reprimand him about not having a girlfriend, and then be sympathetic about him still having trouble getting used to everyday life. All of this was nothing new to him.

He decided to be a man, suck it up, and just deal with his parents- right after he took some Aspirin for his head.

-/-/-

"I can't believe you and Frank are finally getting married!" Raquel squealed as she styled her best friend's hair.

Alexandra chuckled nervously. "I know," she smiled, "I have butterflies, gosh."

"I didn't know it was possible for Alexandra _'Alley-Kat'_ Conti to be nervous and get butterflies."

"That's cause I only remember two other times it's happened. When I found out that I was pregnant a few years ago, and when I had my miscarriage and found out I couldn't have kids after that."

"Nerves of steel, huh, Ally?" Raquel asked with a chuckle.

Alexandra smirked. "Hell yeah," she answered, "Except today. I mean, is it normal to feel like I'm gonna throw up?"

"Course it is. Quite frankly, I'd be scared for you if you _didn't_ feel that way. But feelin' and doin' are two different things."

Alexandra shook her head. "Don't even suggest the probability of that, _please._ "

Raquel laughed. "Alright, sorry. But get up and look at your beautiful self in the mirror."

Alexandra did as her best friend instructed, got up from her seat and walked to the floor length mirror in the room. When she saw her reflection, her hand flew to her mouth as she smiled a bit. Her cream colored dress- she felt it was more appropriate to not wear white since everyone attending knew she'd had that miscarriage aa few years previous with Frank- reached the end of her ankles. The dress was plain and simple, nothing flashy, which fit her taste perfectly. Her hair was tied back in a look but neat bun of wavy brown hair. She only had a bit of eyeliner and lip gloss on, considering she was naturally drop dead gorgeous, the little bit of makeup was only used to bring out her genetically mutated purple eyes, brown speckled throughout her iris'.

Alexandra wasn't a big fan of wearing gowns. For some reason though, she had no problem at all wearing her wedding gown. She found it a bit odd, considering she used to dread the idea of wearing a wedding dress. As a matter of fact, the whole idea of marriage never took interest in her mind when she was growing up, not until she turned eighteen, and both her and Frank had lost their virginity.

"Oh gosh," Alexandra gasped and chuckled at the same time, "I can't believe this is all happening."

"Well, believe it," Raquel smiled, "This is gonna be the best day of your life."

Alexandra smiled back at her best friend. _Why do I feel like something bad's gonna happen soon?_ She asked herself, but shook off the thought.

-/-/-

Frank waited inside the payphone booth, the handset in his hand holding the receiver up against his right ear. His left hand was being used to lean and prop himself up against the phone hanger. His pointer finger tapped impatiently at the top of the square and stationary hanger due to nervousness. _Pick up the damn phone, you son of a bitch_ , he thought angrily. He was both thrilled and upset when he heard that the call had be answered.

" _Hello?"_ the person on the other line greeted.

"It's Frank Razzano," Frank simply said.

" _Ah, Frankie-Boy, how are you this fine day?"_

"Cut the crap, Mike."

Mike chuckled from the other line. _"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Shouldn't you be happy today? You_ are _getting married today."_

"I would be, if it weren't for you. And that's not why I called you."

" _Then why did you call? You know I'm a very busy man, Frank."_

"You know why I called, "Frank growled, "You said to call for that last request."

" _Ah, yes,"_ Mike said, letting out a breath of remembrance, _"You're last request before your terrible and unforeseen fate. You should consider yourself lucky, Frank. Not everyone gets this kind of opportunity when in your place. Hell, some don't even see it coming. But anyway, what is it then?"_

"Give me twenty-four hours with my wife; tonight and tomorrow up until noon hits, and you don't go after my wife after that."

" _That's two requests, Frank. But you're lucky I'm in a good mood, so it's a deal. Consider it a wedding gift for you and your bride,"_ Mike said then laughed, _"I feel like a genie, and that you have three wishes- but since I'm not a genie, the amounts stays."_

"Look, I don't care. Just don't go after her, and give me that twenty-four hours."

" _Calm down, Frankie. And don't worry, you'll get your twenty-four hours, and your blushing bride will be just fine. See you tomorrow, Frankie-Boy."_ And the line went dead.

Frank hung the phone back on its hanger. He let out a sigh, straightened his tux, walked out from the phone booth, and back into the small church. The only thing on his mind was Alexandra.

-/-/-

Barney didn't change his mind and decided to visit his sister, brother-in-law, and new niece at the hospital- even with his parents being there. It's not that he didn't love his parents, it's just that they were very persistent in persuading him to reconsider his thoughts on married life and his personal love life. He knew they meant well, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't find what they did a bit annoying- considering they tried it every time they saw him.

 _And who knows,_ he thought, _Maybe they'll be too excited to be grandparents to remember to ask my anything._

Barney highly doubted that would the case, but a guy can dream, can't he? He let out a breath as he walked up to the hospital ward Beatrice had called him back and told him about, through the double door entrance, and to the front desk.

"Beatrice Presto, please?" Barney requested of the nurse at the desk, "She just had a baby."

 **The Rolling Stones are playing on Music Choice Classic Rock so YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY… I love the Rolling Stones, I don't know why, don't judge me. It doesn't help either that The Who was playing before them, and I've recently really got into The Who, Led Zeppelin, and the Doors (if they play right after, you have no idea how happy I'll be).**

 **Dang it, Steely Dan… I don't like your group. But Huey Lewis and the News are not playing on Music Choice 80s so yay.**

 **Hope you all had a great Easter/ Resurrection Day. If you get offended by my second term for the holiday- I apologize if this sounds rude- but that's too bad. I'm a Christian, so yeah, that's what I call the holiday.**

 **So yeah, if you couldn't tell what's gonna happen to Frank, just look back to the first chapter and look at Alexandra's bio under "relationships", or if you're reading this on wattpad, go to the story summary. Oh and next chapter, for Barney, there's gonna be a lot of references to the times, including bands and slightly drugs and hippies. So yeah.**

 **And now Billy Ocean, YESH. CARIBBEAN QUEEN! NOW WE'RE SHARING THE SAME DREAM! AND OUR HEARTS, THEY BEAT IN ONE! NO MORE LOVE ON THE RUN!**

 **Anyway, peace from all the hippies of the world =^-^=**


	7. White Wedding

_**1976**_

Alexandra hooked arms with her older brother John, who was taking over the action of handing her over to Frank in place of their deceased father. Her heart pounded harder and harder in her chest. She was nervous, but it was a happy and good nervousness. She jumped slightly when her brother began to walk forward a bit at the sound of the cliché wedding march music, and she followed his lead.

The two siblings reached the front of the sanctuary at the altered and stopped. John hugged his little sister. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered and kissed her forehead, "And Dad would be too." Alexandra gave a small smile at her older brother before looking at her fiancé and soon to be husband, who also had a smile on his face. The two stood together as her older brother left the front and walked over to his seat in the front row next to his wife.

"Family and friends," the Reverend began, "We are gathered her today to celebrate the union of Francesco Angelo Razzano and Alexandra Katharine Conti…"

-/-/-

Barney walked into the hospital room he'd been told was where his older sister was. He wasn't completely sure where he was going, he just followed the signs throughout the hospital corridors and hallways based off of the floor and room number he'd been told by the woman who sat at the front desk in that specific hospital ward.

Barney turned around a corner to the next hallway. Once he reached a hallway, he saw his brother in law talking with his younger brother and his sister in law outside of a room in the hallway. He mentally decided that was the room his sister was in, the one they were standing in front of. He continued down the hallway to the three people he was related to, both by blood and through marriage, and to when they saw him and greeted him, and he gave a smile in greeting back at the three.

"Congratulations, Rob," Barney said and shook his brother in law's hand.

Robert Presto- Barney's brother in law and Beatrice's husband- smile. "Thanks," he grinned then sighed contently, "Geez, I can't believe me and Bea are really parents."

"Well believe it," Brandon Ross- Barney's little brother by one year- chuckled, "And no less to a little girl during the decade of 'sex, drugs and rock and roll'."

Rob rolled his eyes. "That's helpful, thank you very much, my dear in law." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Oh, come on," Angela- Brandon's wife who most people called 'Angie' for short- scoffed slightly, "At least she won't be growing up in the majority of that decade."

Barney nodded in agreement. "Angie's right. She won't have to grow up during those years cause all of us did that already," he joked, causing the three to laugh, "That's why Jim Morrison was arrested on stage a few times, and the reason we have Robert Plant and Keith Moon." When they all continued to laugh at his jokes, he couldn't help but laugh himself.

Brandon gestured to his older brother. "Ya see, Rob? We already went through that, so you and Bea have nothing to worry about. And even if that generation comes back to haunt us, you and my sister already know how to handle it."

"Ok," Rob started, "I know you're all trying to be helpful, but you're not doing too well."

The four all laughed at the new father's comment. They stopped and cut their laughter short when the heads of the Ross family stepped out from their daughter's hospital room and out into the hallway. They hugged their son in law and said something to him, in which he nodded in response and walked into the hospital room. When their eyes landed on their second child, the two elder parents smiled and greeted him with a hug.

"Barney, how are you, sweetheart?" Mrs. Ross doted in her Italian accent as she hugged her second child.

"I'm fine, Mom," Barney answered, "How're you doin'? Happy to finally be a grandmother?"

The older woman laughed and nodded. "Yeah, now that you kids are all grown up… um, Barney can your father and I have a private word with you?"

 _I should'a timed this,_ Barney thought. "Yeah, sure."

The parents walked to the other end of the hallway with their son following not too far behind them. The older couple made sure they were out of earshot from those in the room of their family. He had an idea of what was going to be talked about, so he decided to just get the discussion done and over with as soon as possible… maybe even use his still present headache as a reason to cut it short if he couldn't take it at a certain point.

"So how're you doing?" His father- Mr. Ross since his first name was too hard for most to pronounce and to spell- asked seriously.

Barney shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine, how are you?" he asked.

"Are you fine?"

"Yes, Dad, I'm fine. Really, I'm fine. I mean, sure, I have a headache today, but I'm alright."

"How's finding a girlfriend going?" Mrs. Ross asked.

"It's not, since I'm not looking for a relationship."

"Barney, you really should try looking for someone-"

"I get what you guys are saying, but I'm happy with my life, alright? I don't want a girlfriend, and I don't want a romantic relationship of any kind. Ok? Now I'm sorry, but I came to see my sister and my niece, and I really don't wanna talk about this right now. I'm just gonna say hi to Bea and go, alright?"

Barney walked away from where he stood with his parents and back to his sister's hospital room. He walked into the room, congratulated his sister and her husband, and informed them he'd be back a little later on. When Beatrice questioned why he was leaving so soon, his answer was simply: "Mom and Dad." She nodded in understanding and he left the building in slight annoyance.

-/-/-

"You may kiss the bride," the Reverend said with a smile.

Frank and Alexandra smiled brightly at each other before doing as the Reverend said. He cupped her chin with both of his hands while she wrapped her arms around his neck, and the newly married couple shared a kiss. Those in attendance of the marriage union applauded as the two pulled apart, smiling at each other.

"I can't believe this," Alexandra chuckled as they got into the car that would be driving them to where the reception was being held.

"That we're finally married?" Frank asked with a smile.

She nodded happily. "It feels like nothing bad could happen ever again, you know? I mean, is that weird?"

He tried to ignore his thoughts about what was going to happen in the near future. "No at all, Ally." He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Not at all.'

The car stopped in front of where their reception was being held twenty minutes later. The two got out of the car and walked up to the front door of the restaurant. As they walked in, the wedding attendees all applauded and congratulated the two of their new marriage. Nearly everyone in attendance walked up to the two with words of congratulatory statue and advice for the newlyweds.

After about thirty minutes after the reception started, there was a clanking sound. When everyone looked around to see where it came from, they saw it was from David Bergman, who Frank had asked to be his best man. He was standing up from his seat, a champagne glass in his right hand, and knife that he used to tap gently against the glass to gain everyone's attention in his other hand.

"Excuse me, everybody," David started and stood up, "As Frank's best man, social graces require me to give some sort of cliché speech about him."

The audience all laughed at his joke.

David chuckled as well before he began again. "Frank, I've known you for a few years through Raquel and Ally, and you're a great guy. Whenever I needed with something for Raquel, you would help me out, and I couldn't more grateful to call you my friend for that. And even though we're good friends, I partly believe that you only chose me as your best man since I chose you as mine."

Frank chuckled at his friends comment. "Maybe a little bit," he joked.

David continued: "But either way, Frank, you're a great guy and it's obvious how much you love Ally and how in love you two are. I wish you two all the luck in the world on your marriage, but save some of that luck for me and Raquel." He laughed once more as he finished with his joking comment.

Once David sat back down as the audience laughed and applauded his speech, Raquel stood up as well. "As Ally's maid of honor," she started, "I'm not really sure whether or not it's required for me to speak as well, but I told her I'd be doing this whether she liked it or not."

After the audience laughed again, she continued: "Ally, you're my best friend and have been for nearly ten years now. I have no regrets being your friend, with the exception of helping you with your senior prank in high school while I was still only a sophomore, but we'll get to that another time."

"Oh please," Alexandra scoffed with a laugh, "You had fun."

"That's not the point. Anyway, I'm so happy for you and Frank. I wish you two the best, and it makes me smile to see how happy you two are, and I can't wait to see how your love progresses as time goes on."

The audience applauded her as she sat back down. Alexandra gave her best friend a half hug around the shoulders as she sat back down, and both girls chuckled as she did so.

The wedding reception lasted throughout the rest of the day and into the night. People were eating, drinking- not as much as a bystander might think- dancing, talking, and just having fun. Toward the end of the night, the bride danced with her brother who was still taking the place of her father, then eventually with her groom.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," Alexandra whispered with a smile as they danced slowly.

Frank let out a deep breath as he stroked her hair gently. "Me either," he whispered.

 **The next chapter will be sad, I'm telling you that now. There won't be anything from Barney's life, it's just about Frank and Alexandra. If you remember the character profiles, you know what happens to Frank, and it's gonna happen in the next chapter. I swear it'll be sad cause I got sad writing it in my notebook.**

 **HES A COLD HEARTED SNAKE LOOK INTO HIS EYES OH OH HES BEEN TELLING LIES HES A LOVERBOY AT PLAY HE DON'T PLAY BY RULES OH OH GIRL DON'T PLAY THE FOOL NOW**

 **Sorry, I have music choice 80s on and "Cold Hearted" by Paula Abdul began and I love that song and I love her so yeah.**

 **I chose the title after billy idol's song "white wedding", just so you know. In case you didn't know, every chapter title is the title of a song, usually by one of my favorite singers, which the list can be found in my fanfiction. net bio (if you're reading this on wattpad and are curious, the link for that is on my bio on wattpad and the website link spot).**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, peace from all the hippies of the world =^-^=**


	8. Goodbye To You

_**1976**_

The next morning, Frank woke up once the sun began to shine through the window. He squinted and shifted until the sun was no longer blinding him, and the next thing to catch his eye was the face of his new bride. Alexandra was still asleep, her figure slowly rising up and down. Even though he couldn't see them, her purple eyes popped into his mind. Her brown, wavy hair was tousled around the shape of her head and neck. He gave a sad, tired smile before gently pushing a few strands of her hair out of her face then gently kissing her forehead.

Frank slowly and gently rose and got out from the bed, grabbed a pair of boxers, then glanced at the clock- which said 8:46 in the morning. If the twenty-four hours were correct, he had until 11:25 that morning, about three more hours. He let out a sad sigh before looking sadly at Alexandra in her sleeping state. _I'm so sorry to have to leave you, Ally,_ he thought, _But it's the only way to keep you safe._ He walked out from the room quietly and made his way to the bathroom.

Frank quickly took a shower, then got out, brushed his teeth and combed his hair. He quickly changed into his jeans, a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and walked to the living room. He looked over at all the guts they had received for their marriage, giving another weak smile. He then walked into the kitchen and began to cook breakfast for himself and for Alexandra.

About twenty-five minutes later, Frank nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his name. "Frank?" Alexandra questioned, "What're you doing up already?"

Frank shrugged a bit and continued to cook. "Just making breakfast for my beautiful wife," he answered.

She gave a tired smile and walked up next to him at the counter. "You cook like the Italian you are."

"Is that bad?"

"No way. Haven't you heard that Italians are the best cooks in the world?"

"Actually, I haven't. But, it does make me proud to be Italian."

"Like my dad always used to tell me and my brother- there are two kinds of people in the world: Italians, and those who wish they were Italian."

Frank laughed. "I remember the first time I met your dad," he chuckled, "He told me that, then asked _me_ if I was Italian."

Alexandra laughed as well. "I'll never forget how happy he was when you said you were," she smiled, "I really miss him sometimes, but it kinda makes it better that John's exactly like him, both in looks and personality."

The newly married couple sat down to eat their breakfast not long after that. The whole time, as they ate, they talked. As they talked, the laughed, smiled, shared memories, anything. Frank purposely steered their conversation in a good direction, so that when Alexandra remembered their last twenty-four hours together, she'd have happy memories.

After the two finished eating their breakfasts, Alexandra went to take a shower. At this point, it was 10:20 in the morning. As she showered and got ready- which would usually take around forty-five minutes- Frank got out a pen and paper. He cleared away what was left from breakfast, then began to write on the paper. He wrote out the noted he wanted her to rea after 11:30 that morning. Once he finished the note, he folded it up and slid it into the envelope. He then shut the envelope, place it on the coffee table, and let out a sigh as he nervously waited for the inevitable to come.

-/-/-

Alexandra got out from her shower a little before eleven o'clock; she liked long, hot showers. She dried off then went to the bedroom. She used the hair dryer to dry off her wavy brown hair, combing her hands and fingers through the damps strands to help them dry quicker. Once she finished, she then walked over to her dresser and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a black sleeveless Led Zeppelin t-shirt; she was very big on rock bands and musicians, and nearly all her t-shirts had some sort of bad or singer on them.

By the time Alexandra walked back out to the living room of the apartment, it was 11:35 in the morning. She gave an odd look when she heard the radio blasting from the kitchen, knowing that Frank never turned on the radio as loud as it currently was- especially with Jimi Hendrix playing, considering they both were not fans of the singer and guitarist. "Frank?" she called as she walked to the kitchen to lower the radio, "Where'd you go?"

What she saw next when she entered the kitchen, she never would've been prepared for.

The window in the kitchen was open. Frank was sitting up against one of the kitchen cabinets on the ground, leaning against them mostly with his left side. He was pale and his breathing was labored. There were three dark and deep red spots that bled through the material of his button up shirt. His face was contorted in pain and he was gritting his teeth together.

Alexandra nearly screamed before running over and kneeling down next to her husband. Her heart began to pound as her eyes began to sting with tears. She'd never been so scared in her life, and her eyes and facial expression were the open window that exposed all her current emotions and fears. She gently but urgently placed one hand on his forearm, the other gently against his cheek. "Oh my gosh," she gasped slightly, "Frank, what happened? Who did this?"

"Who do you think?" Frank whispered in a strained whisper, the loudest he could speak.

"Well, do I call the cops? Wait, they'll come anyway. I have to go call nine- one- one."

"Wait, Ally, wait. Just stay here with me."

"What about nine- one- one? They might be able to get here in time."

"They won't, trust me. Call if you must, but stay close by, please." He cringed as he tried to shift his position.

Alexandra quickly took hold of the phone and dialed nine- one- one. Tears began to run down her cheeks as she dialed the three numbers, looking back at her injured husband the whole time. Once she got off the phone with the emergency services worker, she ran back over to her husband and dropped down on the cold tile floor next to him.

"An ambulance is gonna be here soon," Alexandra choked out through her scared tears, "Why'd he do that?"

"Cause he's an asshole," Frank growled with as much power as he could muster, "And cause he hates my family, especially me."

"But why does he hate you enough to do _this?_ "

He cringed in pain again and let out a heavy breath. "Look, Ally… don't tell anyone, but I wrote it all down for you. It's all in that envelope on the coffee table."

"All of what?"

"Explanations along with everything you need to know to protect yourself."

She swallowed back her sobs. "You're gonna be alright, ok? The ambulance'll be here soon. They can help you Please wait a little bit longer, please."

"I can't," Frank whispered as he let out another breath, "You know that. Remember that I love you."

Alexandra let out a sob "I love you too," she croaked, "And I don't want you to go."

The newly married couple sat on the floor of their apartment kitchen for another five minutes, waiting for the ambulance. Alexandra held tight to Frank's forearm, her head leaned against his shoulder. She cried silently as they waited for the inevitable, knowing that no matter what the EMT's did once they got there, he wouldn't make it till they got there.

When Frank's breath grew more labored and shorter, that's when Alexandra knew it was all over. "I'll love you forever," she mumbled to him before planting a soft kiss on his cheek, "Thank you for everything since high school."

"I love you too, Alexandra," Frank whispered, "And don't ever forget us, alright?"

"I never will."

Alexandra felt Frank's tense body begin to tighten then loosen up against her. She bit down hard on her bottom lip and shut her eyes tight, letting hot tears fall down her cheeks. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang, and the EMT's had arrived in response to her call. She swallowed back her sobs as best as she could, before slowly getting up and walking to the door.

-/-/-

Raquel ran over to the house phone as David cleaned up after their breakfast. She picked up the handset and held it against her right ear. "Hello?" she asked in greeting.

She heard someone crying from the other end. _"Raquel?"_ she heard in Alexandra's shaky voice, _"It's Ally. Could I stay over your house tonight?"_

"Uh, yeah sure, I guess so. What about Frank? Is something the matter?"

" _Yeah, there is. There's somethin' really wrong."_

"What is it?"

" _I'll tell you later. Do you think you and David could come over here now? I'll explain everything once you two get here."_

"Yeah, sure, we'll be right over."

" _Thanks. And Raquel? No Jimi Hendrix, ok?"_

Even though Raquel didn't quite understand what her best friend had requested, she still agreed. Her and David then quickly got into their car before driving over to the apartment building where their two friends lived, going as fast as the speed limit would allow them to drive.

 **Before I say anything else, I need to do like what I did in January.**

 **Rest In Peace, Prince Rogers Nelson, known either as "Prince" or "the Artist Formerly Known as Prince". It was such a shame how you died, and honestly, I feel the same way I did when David Bowie died and when Robin Williams died. You've always been around my life, even when I was little and didn't really know who you were by name. I remember hearing my two favorite songs of yours on my still favorite radio station, which are "When Doves Cry" and "1999". I used to love "1999" and would get so excited to hear it and always go on about "that's the same year I was born!" and such. I also always loved your music cause it seemed that you loved purple, which has always been my favorite color. What kind of scares me about your death is that exactly five days previous, I was watching "Purple Rain" from 1984 on television, also that you were the same age as my father, only being about a month and a week older than him. And since he's a musician, I guess you could say that it kinda makes me nervous. But thank you, Prince, for all your years of music and all the songs you gifted the world with. You go down in history as a legend, right there with David Bowie, as well as hundreds of others before you.**

 **"dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to get through this thing called life. electric word life. it means forever and that's a mighty long time. but I'm here to tell you there's something else: the after world. a world of never ending happiness. you can always see the sun, day, or night. so when you call up that shrink in Beverly Hills, you know the one, Dr everything'll be alright, instead of asking him how much of your time is life, ask him how much of your mind, baby. cause in this life, things are much harder than in the after world. in this life, you're on your own."**


	9. When Doves Cry

_**1976**_

"I can't believe this," Alexandra choked out, "I mean, I can, just… well, that's why we planned to Pennsylvania in a couple months."

Earlier that day, Alexandra's husband of only twenty-four hours had been shot. If she was being honest with herself, she knew the day would come when they'd have to fight for their lives- she just didn't expect it to be so soon and at such a young age. But that was the reason the two were going to move out of New York to move to a more open, yet still populated area- more specifically: Philadelphia. It wasn't as busy or as crowded as New York City, but just perfect for the two of them to still be living in the crowded area they were accustomed to, but not too crowded.

Alexandra knew the hazards of being in a relationship with someone whose family was a big family in the mafia. She knew that there were hazards just being associated with the family, especially with how many rivals the Razzano family had- and a size that had grown since Frank had decided at eighteen years old that he didn't want to take part in the family "business" anymore. His family was understanding and urged him to do so if he wished, saying that it was his life and that his name shouldn't make a difference in his life. The family had done everything they could to protect the young couple from those who didn't like his decision… but they knew nothing about someone calling him and threatening his life, no matter what was done about it.

David and Raquel had gotten over to their friends apartment fifteen minutes after they received the call. Neither of them understood the request- "no Jimi Hendrix"- until they arrived at the apartment and had it explained to them. At first they thought it had to do with the fact that neither Frank nor Alexandra liked music by Jimi Hendrix, but once they arrived at the apartment, it was clear to the two what she had requested… thankfully in this case, they didn't like music from the singer and guitarist, either.

Alexandra shook her head slightly and used her wrist to wife off her eyes and cheeks, forgetting about the box of tissues her best friend had placed on the table. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I'm just… I'm kinda all over the place right now. I don't think everything's really sunk in yet."

"No, no, it's fine," Raquel said gently, "It's ok to feel the way you're feeling right now. To be honest, I'd actually be worried if you _didn't_ feel the way you are."

Alexandra nodded a bit and looked down sadly. "I can't believe this. I mean, just yesterday was the wedding, and this morning we were eating breakfast and now he's... not here." Her eyes began to sting with tears again.

Raquel's heart broke at the sight of her best friend crying. Since the two had known each other, she'd only seen her friend the way she currently was only three other times. One: when her brother had left to become a soldier in the Vietnam War. Two: when she had her miscarriage and found out that she could never have children after that. And three: when her father had passed away after a five year fight with cancer. It was a rare thing to see her so upset and distraught, and when did you did see it, your heart would shatter into a million pieces.

Raquel leaned over and gave her friend a comforting hug. "I know, honey," she said gently.

Alexandra pulled away a bit. "No, you don't," she said in a shaky voice, "I'm sorry, Raquel but you have _no_ idea what I'm going through, ok? David wasn't killed only twenty-four hours after you two were married. He's still alive, ok? I mean, you just… you just… I'm sorry."

Raquel rubbed circles on her best friend's back to try and calm her down. "It's ok," she confirmed, "And you're right, I don't know. And it's killing me to see you this way, it really is."

"I'm just really confused right now."

"I know that, and that's alright, ok? Look, other than from his life insurance and his will, did Frank leave you anything?"

Alexandra nodded and dug around her jacket pocket, pulling out a folded up envelope. "He wrote me a letter, and he left his will in there, too. At least that's what the police told me."

"You didn't read either yet?"

"I can't, both physically and mentally."

"But the cops read it?"

"They had to, it was considered evidence at first. Once they read it, they decided not to take it in as evidence and gave it back to me."

Along with not being able to physically and mentally read the letter, Alexandra also couldn't go back to the apartment. Aside from the fact that the police couldn't really let her sleep there alone quiet yet since they were sure it was murder and that she didn't do it, she couldn't go back to the apartment without completely breaking down more so than she already way. She'd go back eventually, she'd have to so she could get her things. She knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to that apartment, not alone at least, and couldn't for a long while.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night," Alexandra said in a near whisper.

Raquel gave a small smile. "What're friends for?"

-/-/-

"Hey, you hear 'bout the guy from New York who was found dead in his apartment last week?" Tool asked.

Barney shook his head. "Not a thing," he answered, "What happened?"

"Day after your niece was born, some young guy up in New York was shot. The cops say it might've been a gang related thing. The sad part is that, supposedly, he was tryin' to break away from the gang life."

"I guess that made some angry."

"Exactly. The worst part was that the day before, he'd just gotten married to his widow. Heard the poor girl is crushed. They didn't release her name or her picture just yet for security reasons, but supposedly, she was real nice and was as gentle as a dove- personality wise."

"I really hate hearin' 'bout good people who die for no reason like that," Barney sighed, "Like in Vietnam it was different, but this: it's just sad, ya know."

Tool nodded in agreement. "I get it," he said, "My heart goes out to that poor girl."

"Same here."

Barney really felt bad for the poor widow in New York. He knew nothing about her, other than that fact that she'd been the one to find her shot and dying husband of twenty-four hours, and that she was "as gentle as a dove"- but his curiosity had been peaked. Why? Hell if he knew, it just had. He wished he knew why, but he had a feeling he'd never figure that out. But for some reason, the story of the deceased man and his widow was stuck in his head, and unfortunately, would stay there for a lone while.

"Oh," Tool began again, gaining his friend's attention back, "And I heard that when the girl found him, Jimi Hendrix was playing on the radio."

Barney made a face. "Jimi Hendrix?" he asked.

"Yeah. I know you ain't partial to the guy's music-"

"Partial? I hate the guy's music. I'm sorry the guy's dead, but I can't stand him as a musician."

"Anyway: supposedly, neither was the girl or her husband. Heard she can't even tolerate a riff from any of his songs ever again."

"Would you be able to?"

Tool smirked a bit playfully. "Probably," he chuckled lightly, "But that's cause I love his music."

Barney never really did like anything from Jimi Hendrix. Being in "the prime of his life" majorly in the years 1966 to 1971, he never listened to the guy, even with his major popularity. He liked rock music, that was for sure, but he wasn't too big on "psychedelic rock"- that was for those damned hippies to dance to when they were high as a kite; there was only one "psychedelic band" he liked, and that was the Doors. The band and musicians he preferred was Led Zeppelin, the Who, Elvis Presley, Johnny Cash, Creedence Clearwater Revival, Cream, the Rolling Stones, Genesis- and Elton John, but no one had to know that.

"You're cruel, man," Barney said with a mix of a chuckle and a scoff.

Tool shrugged. "Maybe so," he said a bit nonchalantly, "But Amy loves it."

As Barney started to the door to leave, he quickly turned around and yelled in a teasing tone, "Then I pity Amy!" His words left his friend laughing as he left.

-/-/-

Alexandra sat on the edge of the bed in her best friend's guest bedroom. Her two friends were outside of the house in the backyard, doing whatever they were doing. While she sat, she looked through old developed pictures, ranging from high school to the present time- or more so Valentine's Day 1976, since the pictures from the wedding hadn't been developed yet. The pictures all had Frank and her in them, most likely, and David and Raquel were in about half of the photos.

Alexandra chuckled sadly at a picture of her and Frank at the concert at Woodstock in 1969. They had gotten another attendee to take a few photos of them together that day, and they were pretty sure the attendee may have been high as a kite. One picture was of him standing straight as he held onto her tight as she sat on his back as she wrapped her arms around and across his neck from the back. There was another similar position phot, except they both used one hand to give "peace signs" with their hands.

Neither of the two were hippies, but they'd attended the concert for the sake of the lineup including some of their favorite bands and musicians: Santana, Canned Heat, Mountain, Creedence Clearwater Revival, Janis Joplin, Sly and the Family Stone, the Who, Jefferson Airplane, Joe Cocker, the Band, and multiple others performing. They'd also gone as a celebration for graduation high school and for finally being eighteen.

Alexandra continued to look through the large box of pictures. There were some from high school, band performances, school events, concerts, dates, trips, major life events, et cetera. As she looked, she felt both rage and sadness build up inside of her and overtake her mind and body like how darkness takes over the night. She set the box of pictures back down as her eyes filled and began to overflow with fresh, hot tears, then grabbed the object nearest to her. Once she had something in hand- which ended up being her hairbrush- she powerfully chucked it in front of her, causing it to collide with the mirror. In response to the collision, the glass on the mirror cracked and shattered into a million tiny pieces. She then slowly fell onto the bed on her side, letting out shrieking sobs of agony as her body shook, the only thing softening and muffling her cries being the bed sheets and blankets.

As she sobbed, Alexandra could feel the demons of sadness, grief, anger, and a hundred other negative emotions fill her mind and soul to the brim.

She'd never be the same again.

 **I feel so bad for Alexandra, I swear. I feel so bad for killing of Frank but it had to do with plot but I feel so bad about it. And also, at the end with "the demons" that "filled her mind and soul to the brim" is just an analogy, nothing supernatural. It's just the wording to give it more of an effect. This story is not supernatural, I can't write that kind of stuff, along with science fiction- but I do respect those who do, for figuring out everything that happens and names and such.**

 **Also, just so you know, this chapter was titled after a Prince song in honor of him, which- if I remember correctly- I did with a chapter here and another story once David Bowie died. I named the next chapter of the other story a Prince song too, so yeah.**

 **Anyone here read any good books lately? I finished reading "The Hunt" after a week and a half, and it was pretty good. If you like apocalyptic/ world war stuff, then I highly suggest it. Only two people I didn't want to die did die, but otherwise everyone else that was terrible that you kinda want to die, does, so that's that. Plus I started reading the original book of "Jurassic Park" cause I saw the films on television before I knew they were a book (at least the first two are books). So far, that book of the first film is so much better, and I love Dr. Ian Malcolm in both the book and film. He's so great and the only one with sense since he's been saying the park was gonna go wrong.**

 **Also, if anyone here likes movies that are war related or action films, or films with explosions and shooting, or survival, I highly suggest a film from 1981 called "Southern Comfort". It's up on YouTube, but you have to confirm that you're eighteen to watch it there (it's rated R). if you wanna watch it, make sure it's the one from 1981 that has Keith Carradine, Fred Ward, Powers Boothe, and Lewis Smith (I added Lewis Smith cause he's my second favorite actor and this was his first film).**

 **So yeah, anyway. Hope everyone's life is going good! Hope everyone is well, and hope everyone is nearly done with school (I'm done next week!) and that if you are, finish the year off with a bang. If you're graduating, I congratulate you.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, peace from all the hippies of the world. =^-^=**


	10. It's Now Or Never

_**1976**_

Even a month after Frank's death, Alexandra hadn't gone back to her old self. It was like she was on autopilot, and she had a daily routine: wake up, take a shower, _maybe_ eat a little something for breakfast, go to work, go home, _maybe_ have something for dinner, read a book or watch television, go to sleep, repeat; sometimes music would be in the mix there. She would go back and forth between sleeping in her own apartment and over at Raquel and David's house- this was more so for the sake that the married couple was worried about their friend and how she was doing.

After Frank was killed, it was almost like something in Alexandra had died. It was no secret that she was still in mourning- and it didn't really help that she naturally wore a lot of black clothing, even before his death- but she just wasn't the same Alexandra Katharine Conti everyone knew. She was always one of the happiest, cheeriest, loving, helpful people that ever walked on the face the earth. There wasn't a person who came in contact with her that didn't like her.

But that had begun to make a one-hundred and eighty degree turn for the worst.

Alexandra barely spoke to those around her, usually unless she was directly spoken to. She had obviously lost weight due to her lack of appetite. She rarely went out for please like she would nearly every day. Her work quality had begun to slowly- but surely- decrease. She never smiled or laughed anymore which is something she'd be doing every day.

She didn't radiate joy and happiness like she had practically her whole life.

It was as if something had completely taken over her and chose to remain there as long as it possibly could.

That _something_ was grief and sorrow.

-/-/-

"Anything new 'bout that murder case up in New York last month?" Barney asked his friend curiously.

Tool shrugged a bit. "Not too much," he answered, "Not anything, really. It's like it just dropped off the face of the earth."

"Well, you said it was gang related, right?" Trench asked.

Tool nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"That's why it dropped off the face of the earth."

Trench Mauser: six feet two inches of pure Austrian blood. He had a strong- yet still understandable- thick accent when he spoke, making it obvious where he was from. He hadn't come to America until the year 1970. In the year 1971, he had to return to his home country to help take care of his aging parents until 1974, which would be the year he would return to America. He'd worked to become an American citizen as soon as he possibly could, which had been granted and become official only a month previous to the present time.

Barney and Tool had met Trench when he'd begun to try and gain his citizenship back in 1974. Since Barney had been born in Italy, he had to get his citizenship just like everybody else, it didn't matter in this case that he'd come to the country before he was even five years old. He'd gone with Tool to the department for some papers he needed, since his originals had been misplaced and never seen again. While waiting, they'd met Trench, who was struggling to read a bit of the English on the papers. The two had helped him, Barney being able to relate more to Trench than Tool since they were both born in countries outside of the United States. After that, the friendship between the three had formed not long after.

Barney gave a confused look. "What does that gotta do with anythin'?" he asked.

"If it was gang related, then it's a guarantee that it would disappear from the spotlight," Trench answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The other two men nodded in agreement. "Good point," Tool agreed.

"They release anything else about the widow?" Barney asked curiously.

Tool shook his head. "She's staying outta the light like an assassin in the night. For protection and for privacy, I'll bet. But I did hear she's totally devastated."

Trench scoffed. "Wouldn't you be? For pete's sake, her husband was killed the day after their wedding. That's screwed up, ever for a contract killer."

Tool looked at his Italian friend. "Why're you so curious 'bout the widow, anyway, Barn'? You're always askin' if they released anything 'bout her, too."

Barney shrugged honestly. "I really don't know."

Barney really had no idea why he was so curious about the widow in New York City. He knew nothing about her, except for the fact she was young, king, could no longer tolerate Jimi Hendrix, and lived in New York City. He didn't know her name, actual age, or even what she even looked like. But for some odd reason, he felt compassion and sorrow for the poor widow in New York- and it was a weird feeling for him.

"Why don't you just forget about her?" Trench asked.

Tool nodded in agreement. "Really," he agreed, "It's not like you're ever gonna meet the girl."

Barney nodded slowly. "I guess you're right," he surrendered with a shrug.

-/-/-

Alexandra sat in the corner of her couch, her legs pulled up against her chest. Her arms were folded and leaning on top of her knees. She watched the movements and actions of those in the film she was currently watching: _Gaslight_ from 1944 starring Ingrid Bergman and Charles Boyer; her favorite actress was Bergman, ever since she had first seen _Casablanca_ when she was sixteen years old. She watched the film in silence and in solitude in her now single person apartment.

As Alexandra watched, her mind would drift in and out of focus on the film. When her mind would begin to drift off, she'd end up glancing down at the envelope from Frank the day he'd been killed. She carried it with her wherever she went for two reasons. One: it was the last thing Frank had ever written to her; two: she never knew when she'd be ready to open it. She wanted to open it, but at the same time, she didn't want to open it.

Alexandra was both satisfied and dissatisfied now knowing what his letter said. She was afraid to open and rad the letter and see what he couldn't be left unsaid. One of the members of Frank's family had asked if she read the letter once she had mentioned it. When she said she hadn't, his relative mentioned that old saying: "Ignorance is bliss."

"Ignorance is bliss, my ass," Alexandra growled and snatched up the letter.

Just as quickly as Alexandra's courage to open the envelope and read the letter had overtaken her, it disappeared as she held the envelope in her hands. She felt her hands begin to shake with a sudden nervousness as she held the envelope that addressed her as: "Alexandra Katharine 'Alley-Kat' Conti Razzano".

Frank had made up the nickname "Alley-Kat" for her when they were in high school. He had thought of the nickname for reasons such as: her love of dark colors, how quick and sneaky she could be, and the irony of her first and middle name being so close to the term of "alley cat". He called her that for the first time when they were still dating in high school, and every so often, he'd still call her that.

Alexandra let out a deep breath and mentally debated on whether or not she'd open and read the letter. She shook her head and gently tossed the envelope back onto the coffee table and out of her hands. She directed her attention back to the television screen that played the recording of the still playing film _Gaslight_. The current scene was when Ingrid Bergman had Charles Boyer tied up to a chair and was yelling at him like she was a mad woman, and the viewer sat there wondering whether or not the character was just acting or had really gone off the deep end.

When the movie finished at quarter to midnight, Alexandra shut off the television and turned on her record player. Once it was on, it began to play the album that was currently played on the turn table: _Toys in the Attic_ by the rock band Aerosmith. As the song _Walk This Way_ began to play, she hesitantly leaned forward and took the envelope in both hands.

"It's now or never, I guess," Alexandra said with a heavy sigh and opened the envelope.

-/-/-

Barney went through the recently purchased newspaper and began to flip through the pages. He was in search of anything that had to do with the murder case in New York City. Since the case was now a month old, it was likely that there'd be nothing about it- which was true in this case. He folded the newspaper back up and tossed it aside.

Barney let out a breath as he laid down in his bed. He turned his head and looked out the window that overlooked the city of New Orleans. Even though he couldn't see anything form the city due to state distance, his window faced the direction one would be going in if they were going to New York.

Barney shook his head a bit then turned to look up at the ceiling. _Why won't she get outta my head?_ He asked himself. He fell asleep not long after, dreaming about the images he'd seen his whole life of New York City.

 **I finished school officially, I'm so happy. I am no longer a junior in high school, I'm now a senior oh my gahd. To celebrate that, I watched movies all day on Monday; I watched:** _ **Mad Dog Time, The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the Eighth Dimension, Oscar**_ **and** _ **Young Frankenstein.**_ **It was great.**

 **I point out a lot of music in this story, cause it's actually very important for the story. This will also happen with films and books and other things in pop culture as the decades continued on. For the sake that not only are the chapter titles for this story song titles, but the fact that Alexandra is also a musician. Plus in the 1970s and 1980s, music was changing and shaping the world, more so than a lot of other decades, I believe. a lot of the celebrities and musicians and books and movies mentioned that the characters like are a lot of the people and things I like, mostly cause I don't know quite yet how to write how some people like certain things. People like Bob Dylan, John Denver, Jimi Hendrix, Grateful Dead, et cetera (I don't like their music at all).**

 **I don't know how updating will go for this story or any other stories for the rest of the summer, since I'm trying to find a summer job. I know that, if something happens, I will at least be updating once a month instead of twice a month (so once every four weeks rather than once every two weeks). This is not a definite yet, so as far as I know, it'll still be once every two weeks.**

 **Oh, I just wanna say that I saw the new** _ **Captain America: Civil War**_ **film. It was so amazerful, oh my gahd. Me and my dad went without my mom cause she hates that kinda of stuff. Me and my dad loved it and when my mom asked us how it was we'd say, "it was great, but you would've hated it." Me and my dad pretty much like all the same film type stuff (except for alien sci fi stuff, with the exception of a few) and my mom doesn't so yeah.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter! And since I won't be updating till after the holiday- Happy Memorial Day! Peace from all the hippies of the world =^-^=**


	11. While My Guitar Gently Weeps

**_1976_**

Alexandra held the few multiple sheets of paper in her trembling hands. She didn't have a clue as to what was hidden in the papers, but his will was at least in the mix of the papers. The papers crinkled in her hands, making little noises as she held them. She stared at the papers in fear, debating whether or not she should stick to her plans and read the papers.

"Ok," she said and let out a deep breath.

Alexandra pulled out the papers with Frank's handwriting on them, and began to read:

 _"Dear Ally-Kat,_

 _First, I just want to apologize to you. I've known about what was going to happen for a while now. I chose not to tell because didn't want you to worry or to freak out. But most of all, I wanted to keep you safe. Sadly, this was the only way that I could keep you safe like I wanted. I'm sorry, Ally, I really am._

 _Before the wedding, Mike told me to call him. I did and he gave me my "last wishes", so to say. I chose twenty-four hours with you, and for them to leave you alone. For some reason, he said yes- which I'm not complaining about. At exactly twenty-four hours later, as far as I know right now, I'd be either dead or not far from it. Am I happy this is going to happen? Of course not. If I could, I'd do everything to prevent it from happening in any sort of way. Sadly, there was nothing I could do._

 _I didn't want for us to spend the rest of our lives running from these people. What kind of a life is that? You know that plans we had for once we got married: we'd move into a house, when we were ready we were going to adopt, and we were go to live our lives. I feel like I've taken that all away from you, but if things didn't go right, we'd be running for the rest of our lives. I had to make a choice: stay alive and run, which wouldn't be the life you deserved- or sacrifice myself, and let you lie your life. I chose to sacrifice myself."_

Alexandra shut her eyes for a moment and let out a shaky breath. She felt tears begin to run down her cheeks and tried to wipe them away with her hand. She opened her eyes once more and looked back down at the letter, which now had a few wet dots on it from the tears that had ran down her cheeks and collided with the paper.

 _"I want you to live your life. I want you to move on. I know what you're thinking: how can you move one after all we've been through since high school? I'm going to be honest and tell you that I have no idea how you will, but I want you to try. I want you to move on and live your life, and don't mourn me for the rest of your life, like you nearly did for your father and our baby. You're young, you're beautiful, you're a great person- you can do it. I believe in you, and you have my approval._

 _Also, remember that none of this is your fault. These people have hated me and my family my entire life, and they got even angrier when they found out that I wanted out. They've hated my guts and have wanted me dead ever since the day I was born. Like I said, it has nothing to do with you or anything you might think you did._

 _Again, I'm so sorry, Ally. I wish there was some other way. I hope that you'll forgive me for choosing the option I did. I hope you cherish our time together as much as I did and do. I'm so grateful to have had you in my life since high school. Thank you for all these wonderful years. I love you, my sweet Alley-Kat._

 _Love, Francesco 'Frank' Angelo Razzano"_

Alexandra let out another shaky breath as she set the letter down. She stared at the blank television screen, not paying attention to the music playing from her record player. She raised her left hand to her mouth, and began to chew nervously on her thumb nail. She looked over at the digital clock next to the television, which read that it was 12:38 in the morning. She wondered how long she'd sat just staring at the letter, considering she'd picked it up nearly an hour previous to the present time.

Alexandra picked the papers back up, then turned to the next page; it was Frank's will. The finalization date was exactly a month before their wedding date. She found that a bit frightening, but was not entirely shocked based off of what he had said in his letter. She wondered how long he'd know about it. She separated the printed will from the letter and read:

 _"I leave all of my assets to my lovely wife, Alexandra Katharine Conti Razzano. All of my personal belongings I will leave to my mother, Renata Maria Razzano. If she wishes to separate these items among other family members, she may do so. Any items that were in my place of residence are left to Alexandra Katharine Conti Razzano. Alike to my mother, if she wishes to get rid of them or to give them to family, she may do so."_

Alexandra set the will back down on the coffee table with the letter. She sat back against the couch, letting out a deep breath and wiping her cheeks with her hand. She turned and looked at the record player, that had gone silent without her noticing for who knew how long. She got up from her seat and took out the Aerosmith album and slid it back into its case, then replaced it with the 1974 Eric Clapton album: _461 Ocean Boulevard._ She placed the needle on it, where she had placed it specifically so that it would start on the song, _I Shot the Sheriff_ , her favorite song off of the almost new album.

Alexandra sat back down on her couch, slumping down between the cushions and the pillows. She pulled her guitar up against her, trying to play the chords and notes that went along with the record: _G minor, C minor, G minor… G minor, C minor, G minor... E flat, D minor seven, G minor, repeat that four other times… then repeat all._ She played the same song on her record, in which she followed along with again, trying to clear her head. She did this until she fell asleep twenty minutes later.

-/-/-

The next morning, Barney got out of bed sluggishly, due to his lack of sleep from the night before. He ran his hands over his face as he walked to the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, not liking the person that was shown on the reflective glass- which was not unusual. He then quickly got in and out of the shower, then got dressed and got ready to attempt to take on the day.

Barney nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the phone ringing as he ate breakfast. He glanced at the clock that read 6:55 in the morning. _Who's calling me this early?_ he thought confusedly.

"Hello?" Barney asked in greeting as he picked up the handset.

" _Hello?"_ he heard in his sister Beatrice's voice, " _Barney, its Bea."_

"Hey, Bea. What're you doin' up so early?"

" _Oh, Adriana woke up and it was my turn to check on her. Figured I'd call and see how you're doing while I was up since I haven't seen you for a month now."_

"That's pretty good, believe it or not. Most siblings don't even talk to each other for years once they're legal."

Beatrice laughed from the other end. _"_ Good _point. But seriously, how are you? What's new? I miss my baby brother."_

Barney chuckled lightly. "Nothing's ever new in my life, you know that."

 _"Well, yeah, but I wanted to be nice and not point it out."_

"Harty- har- har. SO how're you all? Rob and Adriana, they alright?"

 _"Yeah, we're all good over here. Rob's getting ready for work, and Adriana's still sleeping."_

"That's good," Barney said genuinely, "Maybe I'll come around soon to visit you guys."

 _"That'd be great,"_ Beatrice said happily, _"I'm gonna hold you to that offer now. Maybe we'll invite Brandon and Angie then, too."_

"Would you invite Mom and Dad, too?" He was cautious with his tone and wording.

 _"Maybe one day I'll have the fie of you over one day, then just you, Brandon and Angie another day."_

"That'd be safer, that's for sure."

 _"No kidding,"_ Beatrice laughed, " _I have to go, but I'll talk to you soon, alright, Barn'?"_

"Yeah, talk to you soon, Bea."

Both Barney and his sister hung up the phone. He continued to eat his small breakfast in silence, the only sound being the voice of Mark Stein of the band Vanilla Fudge singing _You Keep Me Hangin' On_ from 1967. He sat there in blissful silence, enjoying one of the only psychedelic rock songs he liked.

 **This story is so heavily reluctant on music, isn't it? I mention at least one song in each chapter, it seems. I'm doing that on purpose, since the 1970s were heavily influenced by music from the late 1960s. not to mention each chapter is a song title, like how this one is** ** _While My Guitar Gently Weeps_** **by the Beatles- I honestly love this song. I highly suggest that you guys listen to the recording of the song with Prince, Tom Petty, Steve Winwood, Jeff Lynne, and Dhani Harrison.**

 **I finished reading** ** _The Lost World_** **by Michael Crichton. It was great. My favorite character- Dr. Ian Malcolm (Jeff Goldblum in the first two** ** _Jurassic Park_** **films) was high on morphine for the majority of the second half, or the last third of the book. Ironically, it was pretty much that way in the first book as well. It was funny, especially cause he gets really cynical and philosophical when he's high, it's amazing. Now I'm reading** ** _Buckaroo Banzai_** **by Earl Mac Rauch; the film from 1984 is my second favorite film in my top three (** ** _Rhinestone_** **from 1984 being my first, then** ** _This Is Spinal Tap_** **from 1984 being my third). Supposedly the book came first, but it's suggested to watch the film first.**

 **Speaking of music, and the film** ** _This Is Spinal Tap_** **\- I plan on naming at least one chapter after a song from that film. I honestly love that film, like I said, it's my third favorite film, and I love the songs they sing and their titles… granted some are a bit racy, like "Lick My Love Pump" or "Sex Farm", so those won't be used, but others like "(Listen to the) Flower People" or "Stonehenge" or something might be used.**

 **By the way- please wish me luck! Right before I finished typing this, I got a call from Chick-Fil-A. I submitted an application for work there yesterday, and I got a call to schedule an interview, which is tomorrow, so wish me luck (I'm sixteen and need a job so yeah).**

 **So yeah, I think that's it. Alright, hope you enjoyed the chapter, peace from all the hippies of the world. =^-^=**


	12. My Life

_**1976**_

"So you wanna become a mercenary?" Tool asked his friend in shock and confusion.

Barney shrugged nonchalantly. "Why not?" he asked, "I was in the military, so I already got that outta the way. And it pays pretty good."

"What sparked this notion?" Trench asked a bit curiously.

Barney sighed a bit. "It's not a secret how I can't function in everyday life, so I figured I could somethin' I'm good at, but still be in my element."

Barney had been considering the option of becoming a mercenary for two months now. He had internally debated on the idea with himself, not telling it to anyone else until now. It wasn't like he had anything or anyone to lose if he did become a mercenary, so why not? He had absolutely nothing to lose, and absolutely nothing to gain. There was nothing holding him back.

This kid of life was the only that he felt he could handle.

"I don't know, Barn'," Tool said hesitantly, "I know you're family ain't gonna be too keen on the idea."

"It's not their decision," Barney snapped, "It's not their life, it's mine."

What Barney didn't say and admit to out loud was that he did slightly care what his family thought. He felt that, while this might be the only kind of life he could handle, his family would disapprove. His parents- especially his mother- would freak out due to nerves and worry. His older sister would probably be against it, saying that the world had already seen enough fighting in the world in the last fifteen years, and asking why he'd want to do it since he'd been there for seven of those fifteen years. And his younger brother would probably be hesitantly accepting to his idea, but still slightly restricted.

Barney let out a heavy sigh. "Look," he began, "I honestly think that this is gonna be only chance at doing somethin' I'll like doing. I'm good at it, you know that, Tool."

Tool nodded in defeat. "Based off what I saw back in 'Nam, he was good," he admitted to their friend.

"I don't think it's so terrible," Trench shrugged, "Go for it if you want to."

Barney nodded. "Thank you."

-/-/-

Two months after Frank's death, Alexandra quit her job as an architect. She'd also given her two weeks' notice that she was moving out of her apartment in New York City.

Alexandra had decided that she'd go on with their original plans- altered a bit due to her now single and widowed status- and move to the city of brotherly love: Philadelphia. She'd lived in the city for a brief period of time while in trade school to study the historical architecture throughout the city, and had loved it there. She loved how fresh the air was. She loved how friendly the people were. She loved how the city was crowded, but at the same time, empty and free. She loved American history.

And most of all, she loved that it was a way for her to start over and move on with her life as best as she could.

Alexandra had closed on a deal on an apartment right in the heart of Philadelphia. She'd taken a total of four day tips to the city for it. She'd found the perfect apartment on the second trip, made offers on the third trip, and closed the deal on the fourth trip. She'd finished all her packing within a week, selling a good amount of her older and unused belongings. She'd hired a moving company for the day, and had already begun her move.

Alexandra had also gotten her two best friends and her older brother to help her with the transition. She didn't have too much, but enough to fill somewhere between three and a half quarters of the truck, to nearly the full amount- but to be fair, it wasn't a very large truck. All she really needed help with was taking the boxes inside the apartment, as well as carrying and assembling furniture she had- thankfully, she didn't have too much furniture either way. TO move everything, the four would all drive over to Philadelphia, spend the night in the new apartment, then the plan was that the four would finish up what was left the next morning, then go out for breakfast. Not long after, the three would drive back to New York.

"I'm gonna miss not seeing your as often and not having you live ten minutes away from me," Raquel said sadly.

"I'll miss you, too," Alexandra smiled sadly, "But this is what Frank and I were going to do."

"I know, but still. I mean, you've been my best friend since high school. It's gonna be hard and weird not having you live so close anymore."

"Same for me," John- Alexandra's older brother- cut in, "It'll be weird havin' my little sister live so far away."

Alexandra laughed. "I'm only in Pennsylvania, you guys! Geez, the way you're guys are actin', I may as well have moved to Europe or California."

Raquel gave a worried look. "Won't you miss the three of us?"

"OF course I will," Alexandra said with a comforting smile, "I'm gonna miss you guys so much. But I have to do this."

"You'll be alright living on your own?" John asked.

"John, I'm gonna be twenty-five this fall, I'll be fine." _I hope_ , Alexandra thought desperately.

-/-/-

The next morning, Barney made all the necessary arrangements to start his _career_ as a mercenary. He made calls, took notes, and anything else that was necessary. It took him a total of six hours to do all that was necessary, but he continued without stopping. This way, he'd got it all done as soon as he possibly could, so he could start as soon as physically possible.

When Barney had talked on the phone, he'd been told that it was a wise decision to work with a team. One of the main people he'd talked to briefly over the phone- John Conti- strongly recommended that if he ever wanted to work alone, to _at least_ start out with a team, or ever just two or three others. John had mentioned a few others in the Louisiana area, as well as the surrounding states that were around Louisiana. He took all the comments and suggestions to mind.

Barney sat at his small kitchen table, looking over all the information he'd gathered during the six hours of phone calls. There were pieces of paper and pens sprawled out all over the surface the table. He sat back and look out over all of it, then let out a sigh. He got up from his seat at the table and walked over to his kitchen wall phone.

Barney figured that maybe he _should_ tell his family about his choice to be a mercenary. Since he would be starting in the next couple months- while still helping Tool when he was home- his family probably should at least _know_ about his decision. He wouldn't ask about whether they did or did not approve of his decision, he was just going to tell them about it so that they'd know. That was it.

Barney went over to his phone and dialed his parents' home phone number. It rang three times before the call was finally answered. He felt his heartbeat begin to quicken as the call was picked up.

" _Hello?"_ his father's voice answered in his Italian accent.

"Hey, Dad," Barney greeted, "It's Barney."

" _Oh, hi, son. What's going on? You never call."_

"Yeah, I know, I just called though cause there's something I really need to talk to you and Mom about."

" _Is everything alright?"_

"Yeah, everything's fine," Barney answered, "Do you think that we could meet somewhere?"

" _Yeah, sure,"_ his father answered, " _Where do you want to meet?"_

"How 'bout the diner off the exit? I can meet you and mom there in an hour. I'll call Bea and Brandon, too."

" _Ok, son. See you in an hour."_

"See you, Dad." Barney hung up, then called his sister and brother, who agreed to meet at the diner.

Forty-five minutes later, Barney left his apartment and got onto his motorcycle. He turned on the engine, and it roared as it came to life. _Here goes nothing_ , he thought as he drove off in the direction of the diner.

 **First, I want to apologize for skipping the two week update this month, but updates should continue every two weeks like usual at this point. Let me explain in simple statements what has been going on in my life lately, both good and bad, that will hopefully give insight to certain things as reason for my absence (things may be out of order, but you'll get the gist of it):**

 **Writers block. Apartment problems. Housing problems. Family issues. Thankful about job layoffs. Finding Dory. Independence Day (the first film). Independence Day: Resurgence. The Fourth of July. VBS church planning. Rewriting of my own story. Family visits. Birthdays. Wedding anniversaries. Barbecues. College searching. Job hunting. Wayward Pines. Short stories. Reading. Go Set a Watchman. The Godfather (book, not film). Gift searching. Personal issues. Skit practicing. Goodbye lunches. Apartment hunting. Future planning. Family visiting.**

 **I think that's all, in simple statements without getting into details.**

 **Anyway, like I said, updates should be every other week as usual, unless something happens.**

 **Ok, that's it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, happy late Fourth of July, and peace from all the hippies of the world.**


	13. G I Blues

_**1976**_

Barney arrived at the diner ten minutes after leaving his apartment, allowing him to be five minutes early. He sat on his parked motorcycle for a minute or so before a familiar car drove into the parking lot. As that car stopped in a spot, two other familiar cars drove into the parking lot and into two open spots, separated by painted white lines. He let out a heavy breath as he got up from his seat on the leather lining and began to walk toward the group of people he was related to, mostly by blood.

The small group of family members all shared greetings as they walked into and through the front door of the diner. They all sat together at a large booth in a back corner of the diner. Barney was secretly happy that the diner was pretty uninhabited; that way, if anyone in his family reacted to his "career decision" in a rambunctious way, there wouldn't be too many people around to see any scene that might occur in the very near future.

After the waitress took the order of each family member, Barney had decided to finally break his news to his family.

"So," Mrs. Ross began in her Italian accent, "Why'd you want to meet us all here, Barney?"

Barney took a deep breath. "I decided to get a job and cause of what it is, I just wanted to run it by you guys," he answered.

"Ok, so what's the job?" Beatrice asked.

He hesitated. "It's technically working with the military and the government."

"Ok," Brandon acknowledged, "So, you gonna tell us the job or not?"

-/-/-

Alexandra finished building a few pieces of furniture within two hours- with help from her older brother. It was the last few pieces of her new furniture, which was a table and four chairs that went along with it. It was the last bit of furniture that had to be built or set up, so they all left it for the morning- even though they were all going out for breakfast.

The four had all slept at Alexandra's new apartment after a long day of packing and unpacking and building a painting and cleaning. The next morning, they decided that they would go out for breakfast before the three all went back to New York. Though this was the original plan, they all felt that they'd end up walking around the city like tourists for a couple hours before the three actually ended up leaving to go home to New York.

The group all got to a café in the heart of historic Philadelphia. It was an older café that had been there since the early nineteen-hundreds, and was loved by people all over the city, both the residents and visitors. It was also popular with those in the surrounding cities. They only used signs for advertisement- and even then, not a large amount of signs- and using word of mouth, and its reputation that had grown over the years.

"I still can't believe I won't be able to see you every day anymore," Raquel said once their breakfast was ordered.

"I know," Alexandra greed, "I mean, I know it'll be weird not seeing you guys every day."

"We can still come at least once or twice a month," David suggested, "You know, we come here once a month, you come up to New York once a month."

"That could work," John nodded, "Then you could visit your big brother, too."

Alexandra nodded in agreement. "It'd definitely be worth the two and a half hour drive to get there, then another two and a half hours to get back."

Raquel groaned in slight annoyance. "That's too far away to be from my best friend."

"That's why Alexander Graham Bell invented the telephone."

John shook his head. "Actually, it was a guy from Italy named Antonio Meucci, but he couldn't afford to renew his caveat while in Italy, so he never got credit for it."

"That's why we have the postal service."

-/-/-

"A mercenary?!"

Barney had finally found the courage to tell his parents and siblings the job he'd decided to begin in the near future. He knew that at least one of the four people he was related to by blood with wouldn't be happy with his decision, but he tried to ignore the thought and just come out and say it. Even if they didn't like his plan or agree with it, it was still his own decision to make. It was his life, it was his decision.

"Could you not say it so loud?" Barney hissed, "I'd rather the whole world _not_ know, thank you very much!"

"Why the hell do you wanna be a mercenary?" Beatrice questioned coldly, "DO you know how dangerous that is?"

Barney shook his head slightly, out of annoyance. "You're actin' like I didn't fight in Vietnam for six years, Bea!"

"Barney," Mr. Ross began in a desperate tone, "Fighting in Vietnam is completely different than being a mercenary."

"I don't want _my_ son working like a hired assassin," Mrs. Ross snapped, "Like some kind of contract killer!"

"Why would you even wanna be a mercenary?" Brandon asked confusedly.

"You all wanna know why?" Barney growled, "Cause it's the only type a' life I'll be able to actually live! Why do you all think I joined the military and stayed there as long as I could? Cause civilian life is somethin' I can't handle! I'm not happy living everyday life like the rest of the population in the whole damn world, alright? Cause there's a difference between living and being alive- so what's the point of being alive if I'm not living? How's that for a reason why I chose to be a mercenary?"

The four sat silently for a moment, pondering everything he had just said. "He's got a point," Beatrice admitted quietly.

"Are you really not happy?" Mrs. Ross asked in a gentle tone of voice.

Barney nodded a bit. "Yeah. I'm really not happy."

Barney watched carefully and curiously as his parents and siblings thought about all that he'd just said in his little rant. He felt kind of bad for nearly yelling at his family, but as far as he could tell, it was the only way he'd be able to get through to them. He was a bit concerned, since that was the only way to get through to the four, but once they'd actually heard him out, his nerves were eased a bit about how the four would all react to his choice. But either way, he'd stick to his guns- no pun intended- and live his life the way that he chose to live it.

"Ok," Mrs. Ross said with a sigh, "If that's your decision, that's how it'll be."

Barney gave a confused look. "Really?" he asked, "You're ok with this?"

His mother nodded. "It's your life, and it's your choice. You're turning thirty years old, you're an adults- you have the right to make your own choices. Simple as that. But, I do have one condition."

"What's that?"

"When you're hired for a job, you call me as soon as you start. Then, once the case is closed, you call me. Am I clear, young man?"

Barney nodded. "Will do," he confirmed as relief overtook his mind and body.

-/-/-

As the four walked out from the café to their cars, they all confirmed they were going to the Philadelphia Museum of Art, then the Philadelphia Zoo before the three returned to New York City. Of course, Raquel and David would be driving together in their car, and Alexandra would drive with John in his car. The four all got into their cars, then drove in the direction of the art museum.

"John, can I ask you somethin'?" Alexandra asked her brother in a nervous tone.

"Sure," John answered, "What's up?"

She bit her bottom lip nervously. "What would you say if I told you I'm gonna become a bounty hunter and a mercenary?"

 **It's true about the telephone. My dad found it online and on the news a few months back, and I read about it as well. My dad is pretty much just like Gus from "My Big Fat Greek Wedding", except the Italian version. The thing is, my dad is only half Italian, and then Jewish, Hungarian, and Slavic- thank you, Mom, for being Italian and Sicilian, and making me more Italian than my father. And thanks you my grandfather (from my Dad's side) for being Italian, so I have an Italian last name, going along with what I mostly am, ethnicity wise.**

 **My dad's birthday is this week, as well as my parents wedding anniversary. I bought my dad** _ **Spaceball's**_ **on dvd for his birthday. Then for their anniversary, I wanted to get them both** _ **Serial Mom**_ **, but couldn't find it, so I bought my parents both their own two gifts. I bought my dad his favorite Elton John album:** _ **Madman Across the Water**_ **, and his favorite Frank Zappa album:** _ **One Size Fits All.**_ **I'm so proud of myself for finding those three, cause they were so hard to find, oh my gahd. Then for my mom I bought her season three of the new** _ **Hawaii Five-O**_ **, and a Whitney Houston cd, one of those** _ **the best of**_ **type things. Season three of the new** _ **Hawaii Five-O**_ **has some of the best guest stars, like the ones I always miss on television as reruns at like three in the morning with C. Thomas Howell, Peter Weller, and Dog the Bounty Hunter.**

 **Anyway, I don't know what else to say or talk about, so that's it, I guess. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and peace from all the hippies of the world. =^-^=**


	14. Beggin'

_**1976**_

John's eyes widened. "You're gonna do what now?!" he practically yelled.

"Look," Alexandra began, "I've already found a course and a few people to help me become a bail bondsmen and a bounty hunter. One of those guys is also a mercenary, and I told him I was interested in mercenary work on the side."

"My little sister is _not_ going to be a mercenary, no less, a bounty hunter!"

"You're a mercenary! And it's not your decision, John! I'm turning twenty-five this fall, I'm an adult- it's my life! It's my decision!"

"Then why'd you even ask me what I'd say?"

"I was tryin' to ease you into the idea."

John gave her a questioning look. "Ease me into the idea?" he nearly yelled, "How the hell did you expect to do that?"

"I don't know!" Alexandra yelled back, "I don't know, alright?!"

The two siblings sat silently in the car. John just stared ahead of him as he drove, keeping his focus on the road ahead of him. Alexandra had her arms crossed over her chest, her head facing outside of the window as she stared out at the moving scenery. The two siblings both had expressions of anger mixed with annoyance, their facial features resembling one another, due to the fact that their genetic facial structure had come from both parents, and not more so one parent than the other; their facial features were box a mix from their mother and their deceased father. Neither looked at the other, and neither said a word to the other.

"Why do you wanna do this?" John asked in a calm voice, after a five minute silence.

Alexandra shrugged lightly. "Cause I wanna help people," she answered, "This is one of the only ways in today's culture for a woman to get involved."

"Even if you did start this up, you still wouldn't get the proper respect."

"I know. That's why I'd work harder, to gain respect from men in the same profession… would you respect me?"

John thought for a moment. "Based off your personality and hunting skills from when we were kids," he began, "Yeah, I'd respect you."

"Then let me do this, John," Alexandra said in a quiet tone, and looked at her older brother with pleading eyes, "Let me help people, so they don't have to go through what I went through."

 _I get it now,_ John thought. It all made sense to him now. Alexandra wanted to do this so others didn't go through what she did. This was all she could in a similar, or even completely different situation. She wanted to help to get rid of those who had a plan of some sort to hurt innocent people and take away the lives of those same innocent people. She wanted to get rid of those who didn't deserve to live and couldn't be trusted and was a threat to the entire world, both civilians and people in uniform.

But at the same time, Alexandra wanted to give those who _did_ deserve a second chance, that second chance that they needed.

"Please, John," Alexandra pleaded, "I know I can do this."

"Fine," John sighed, defeated, "But only cause I do mercenary work, too."

She perked up a bit. "Does that mean you'll help me since I'm not in the military and you were?"

"Only cause I don't trust no one else. You'll learn that you'll have to be careful who you trust, especially in that world."

"Thank you, John," Alexandra smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," John grumbled, "But I'm still not fond of your decision!"

"When have you ever been?"

-/-/-

Barney left the diner after he and his family all finished their meals. After he had talked to his family about his decision, they all had a nice family lunch. It was very rare for that to happen in the Ross family, even while out in public. Things would be said, others would get either offended or annoyed by the other, and then sooner or later some kind of argument would break out among the group of family members. It was almost unavoidable in that family.

Usually, it ended up being some kind of passive judgements or insult given by the three siblings elder parents.

Barney was amazed when he'd realized that neither of his parents had made any of their usual comments or judgements. Sure, they did it with the best intentions, but they just didn't realize that those little comments were irritating to all three of their now adult children. And it didn't help that each parents comment would sometimes get on the nerves of their other children, no matter who it was actually directed at.

Barney drove out of the diner parking lot and in the direction of where his apartment was. It took him between ten to fifteen minutes to get back to his apartment. Once he was back at the building, he parked his motorcycle in his designated spot, then entered the building and headed up the staircase. On his way up, he grabbed any mail that was in his box, but dismissed it when he saw there was nothing worth of importance in the envelopes.

Once Barney reached the inside of his apartment, he tossed the mail onto the small table. He went over to the small table set up in the living room with his record plater, then switched it on. He decided to leave the current record on, which ended up being Todd Rundgren. The song _Hello, It's Me_ from the 1972 album _Something/Anything?_ was the first song that began to play.

Barney jumped when he heard his kitchen wall phone begin to ring. He walked out from his living room and to the kitchen, picked up the wall handset as he entered the room. "Ross," he greeted in a gruff tone of voice.

" _Well, hey to you, too,"_ a voice like Tool's said from the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Tool. What's up? Why you callin' me?"

" _I knew that you were talkin' to your parents today, so I figured I'd call to see how it went."_

"Better than I thought it would be."

" _How do you mean that?"_ Tool asked.

"They didn't really have any problems with my decision," Barney answered, "It was weird as hell, man."

" _Don't complain about it! Don't question it! Just accept it and move on, man. Can't you just do that for once in your life?"_

This wouldn't be the first time that Barney had overthought something. It wasn't an unusual thing for him to do; it was almost like a bad habit he had. No, it definitely was a bad habit that he had. He'd had the habit over overthinking things- nearly everything and anything, actually- ever since he was a young child. Multiple times in his life he had tried to break this habit, but he never could do it. It was something he'd had his entire life, and probably would for the rest of it. Thankfully, by now, he'd learned to at least live with it and deal with it, and just let it play through his mid.

"You're funny," Barney said sarcastically.

Tool knew his friend couldn't let certain things go. The two had known each other for years now, so he'd gotten used to his friends trait of overthinking things- but that didn't mean that he didn't find it annoying at times. He considered the man like a brother, so he wished that his friend didn't have to deal with the annoying habit, but sadly, he did. Because of this, he had to deal with his friend's habit, as well, every once in a while.

" _Just try,_ " Tool insisted, _"Maybe it'll work for once."_

"Yeah, sure," Barney mumbled unconvincingly, "That'll happen when pigs fly outta my ass."

" _There's the positive Barney Ross attitude we all know and love."_

"Well, I try. I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you later."

 **I started my senior year (last year) of high school this past Monday. I'm graduating in May 2017 (I do online school, and the University I do it through graduates in May, and they have one whole bit ceremony for all the graduates of that year. It's pretty cool. My mom watched the graduation online when she graduated a few years back through the online academy. For the high school students who did school online, they sit altogether in a different color than the college graduates, so they're clearly seen in the huge crowd. All the college graduates have black gowns and hats on, then you just see a little sea of blue- that's the high school graduating class. It's seriously cool. We already got hotel rooms for graduation since it's not in New Jersey, but it Virginia- that hotel is now all booked up, but me and my mom are good, we got our rooms. My distant cousin (who we're oddly close with) from my dad's side and her husband are planning on coming to see me graduate. I'm excited.**

 **Anyway, I'm rambling, I'm sorry.**

 **Just so you know, since I'm now in school, I might make updates for this story and my others all once a month rather than twice a month. I have a creative writing class, so I'll have those writings, plus a paper for earth science, I believe. It'll be less rushed on me. I know it seems a bit selfish but in a way it's not, cause when my writing is rushed, my writing sucks and I don't want you guys all have to suffer just cause I'm stressed out. So in two weeks, there will be no update. In four weeks from now, there will be. Another four weeks, another update. Again, I apologize for this change, but I just don't want to rush things if I don't have to cause I'll already be stressed enough with this being my senior year, and applying for colleges and retaking the SAT and studying to get my drivers permit and license. Plus I'm looking for a job, so yeah.**

 **Anyway. Hope you enjoyed the chapter- see you in four weeks. Peace from all the hippies of the world.**


	15. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

_**July 4, 1976**_

"Hello, hello, hello," Raquel greeted happily, her Irish accent audible, as she entered her best friend's Philadelphia apartment.

Alexandra had invited her two best friends, David and Raquel, as well as her older broth, John, and his girlfriend Evangeline, over to her apartment. It was a big enough apartment for all of them to be in, as well as a few others she's she'd invited from the neighborhood who she'd become friends with. They were all over to celebrate the annual bicentennial Fourth of July in one of the most historical cities in the United States of America, like many others were doing if they had the chance. It was a great opportunity for those who could take advantage of it, which the group all did.

John's girlfriend had also been invited to the small celebration as well. Her name was Evangeline Ameila Adams, who most people would call _Eva_ or _Evie_ for short. She had curly hair, that was a bright shade of blonde that looked unnatural at times- but the color was still as natural as the great outdoors itself. She had bright green eyes and a light, fair complexion. All her features matched each other, and complimented each other extremely well. Her inner beauty co-insighted with her outer beauty, complimenting her natural appearance better than all of her features combined.

Evangeline had been raised in the state of South Carolina on the Southern East coast of the United States. She had been raised to be a proper "Southern Belle" type, like most of the girls she knew from back home. Her mother had always made sure to teach her and her sisters how to be the proper "Southern Belle", telling them that: "Us women are what keep the South alive. The men all think it's them, but part of being a _belle_ is letting them continue to think that." It was definitely a thinker at first, but as she grew up, she finally understood what that meant.

"Hey," Alexandra greeted as warmly as she could as her friends entered.

Alexandra's personality had took a one-eighty degree turn in the last few months. It was a bit understandable, considering the circumstances, but she just wasn't really herself anymore. A good amount of her usual actions that came easily and genuinely, now seemed forced at times. Sometimes, it seems that it was hard for her to even give a genuine smile. Her whole personality and attitude had gone from warm and inviting to a bit cold and secluded in a matter of months, and sometimes seemed that it continued to get worse- and it truly worried the three people she was closest with.

"I figured we'd all eat, then head out to explore the sights of the city," Alexandra suggested, "See what kind a' things they do around here for the Fourth of July."

"Sounds like a plan to me," John agreed.

The small group all walked out of the apartment through the streets. "Ever been to Philadelphia, Eva?" Raquel asked the girl.

"I can honestly say I haven't," Elizabeth answered, her strong South Carolinian accent obvious, "But I've always wanted to visit."

"Have you ever been up north here?" David asked curiously.

Evangeline thought for a moment. "Twice. I went on a field trip to New York City and to Washington D. C. when I was in high school."

"What'd you think of them?"

"I thought it was cold." Her voice was playful and full of tease.

The group all shared a laugh. "it can get pretty cold up here," Alexandra admitted, "But the snow is absolutely beautiful."

"If you think it's beautiful up here in the winter," Raquel began, "You should visit Ireland in the winter. It's just as cold as New England, and so beautiful."

Evangeline shrugged lightly. "I think my blood's just still too thin," she joked.

Alexandra shrugged. "You'll get used to it the same way you did to John," she teased.

-/-/-

"This is my friend, Elizabeth," Angie announced to the group.

Barney had been invited by his little brother, Brother and his sister in law, Angie, for a barbeque at their house to celebrate the Fourth of July. His sister Beatrice and brother in law, Rob, had also been invited to the barbeque. Other friends and family members from both sides of the family had also been invited, making it a very lively event. It was a pretty big barbeque after everyone who had been invited arrived, and it would definitely be a fun one.

Angie had a close friend who was from South Carolina who now lived in the state of Louisiana. Mrs. Ross had talked a lot with her daughter in law, and the friend came up. The elder Italian woman had questioned the younger woman on the friend, mostly trying to figure out the live and personality of the friend. Mrs. Ross had plans to maybe- just maybe- try and set up her middle son with a nice girl.

Elizabeth Adalia Adams was a girl from South Carolina. She had been born a raised in the state with her older brother, twin sister, another younger brother, and one younger sister. She'd also been raised to be a "Southern Belle", just like all the other women she knew, including her identical twin sister, who was now living in New York City with their cousin. She was a sweet girl, and had no hint or knowledge of Mrs. Ross' intentions for the two.

"And this is my brother in law, Barney," Angie finished introducing.

"It's real nice to meet all of you," Elizabeth smiled politely, her strong accent obvious to those around her.

"Have you been in New Orleans long?" Barney asked.

"Not at all. I just moved here a little 'round a month and a half ago from home in Charleston."

"Do you have any other siblings that moved here?" Beatrice asked curiously.

Elizabeth shook her head. "My twin sister, Evie, moved to New York City. My older brother, Jesse, moved to Tennessee. And my two younger siblings, Anna-Jane and Dustin stayed home in South Carolina. They're all real sweet, so I really miss 'em, and I really love it back home in Charleston- but I really love it here, too."

The day continued on without any kind of problem. People were talking with each other, laughing with each other, all like they'd known each other for years and years. People were eating, drinking, dancing, laughing, joking around- just having a good time. It was a great Fourth of July, both for those in attendance who were born _in_ the United States, and those who were born _out_ of the United States. It was a great friends and family celebration, once that all in attendance could vouch for.

As the night continued on, Mrs. Ross noticed that her middle child had been spending a lot of time with the belle from South Carolina. She'd hoped that this would occur, since she was sure that both were officially known as "single", and were in no kind of romantic relationship whatsoever- thanks to the information she'd gotten from her only current daughter in law. So at the current moment, she was satisfied with the current sight in the distance of her only unmarried child, talking and laughing with the sweet little "Southern Belle" from the historically important state of South Carolina.

"What do you think Barney and Elizabeth could be talking about?" Mrs. Ross asked her daughter and daughter in law.

Beatrice shrugged. "Beats me," she answered simply.

"Barney and Elizabeth's personalities seem to be on two _very_ different ends of the totem pole."

"Opposites attract."

"I think they could work out," Angie voiced her opinion.

Beatrice gave a confused look. "Why?"

Angie gave an innocent look. "She's so gentle and kinda dainty, so she might be able to get him to slowly open up and break outta that hard shell of his. And I think that a rough and tough guy like him might be attracted to a gentle girl like her."

The two biologically related women shared a look. "Could work."

 **I apologize for the four week long wait for an update, rather than two week. But I've had a lot of schoolwork these last few weeks, since I just started my senior year. The job I was going to get also feel through, and I didn't start- in fact, I quit my first week, but if you were me and knew all the details, you'd understand why. And it wasn't like I decided on a whim to quit, I got opinions from people who know me well and are very important to me.**

 **Anyway, I don't know if I will update in two weeks or four weeks again. My life is kinda hectic at the moment- good hectic- so I'm a bit overwhelmed at the present time. I'm also trying to finish a few stories and start a new one, and try to write something on Episode Interactive (don't judge me) and try to finish a book I'd been writing to get published, plus I volunteered to make story covers for a website that is for writers. So yeah. Not to mention I'll be applying to colleges soon- plus my 17th birthday is this month (September) so yeah.**

 **Most likely it'll be in another four weeks.**

 **Also, before I finish- Rest in Peace, Gene Wilder. My two favorite roles of yours were as Willy Wonka in the amazing "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory" and as Dr Frankenstein in the hilarious "Young Frankenstein". You were a comic genius, a genius of your trade, and a true legend. Your death is grieved by people of all ages and generations, creating some of the best films in comic and film history. Thank you for all you've done throughout the years, and thank you for all the laughs. June 11, 1933 to August 29, 2016.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, and peace from all the hippies of the world. =^-^=**


	16. Young Americans

_**July 4, 1976**_

"The city is so beautiful," Evangeline commented with a smile on her face.

"Told you it would be," Alexandra said with a nonchalant shrug, "That's why I moved here." _At least part of it,_ she thought.

Alexandra really did love living in Philadelphia. She loved that the air was fresher, and that it even had a different scent. The people were more friendly- even the obvious tourists of the city. The streets were busy and full of people, but they weren't overcrowded. There was always some sort of interesting person, who was a local, on the street, dressed up like someone from colonial history and the early days of America. There were street vendors selling fruits, vegetables, souvenirs and a hundred other things.

"It's so great here," Raquel commented, "But it'd be so hard for me to get used to the sudden calmness, compared to New York."

"I can relate to that," John agreed, "We've all been in New York City too long, now."

"Then how can I function so well here?" Alexandra asked her brother curiously.

 _You've been through a terrible tragedy back in New York_ , John thought sadly as an answer.

John still worried about his younger sisters. She's always been a strong girl and woman, ever since she was a young kid back in New York. And even when a tragic event occurred in life, she would be upset about it, but always had a positive outlook on the entire scenario. When their father died, she was devastated, but a positive attitude was always there- even with how close she was with their father. When she'd had a miscarriage and found out she could never have children, she'd been depressed for a little while, but eventually began to think better of the situation.

But when Frank was killed… that was another story.

Sure, Alexandra would still be positive and happy, but there was something different about her. Almost as if something was missing. She used to radiate happiness and anyone around would become instantaneously happy as well. Her smiled was a cliché smile and would be able to brighten up any room. But this had all changed when Frank was killed. She could still be positive and happy, but it didn't have the same effect on those around her anymore. It was like the light that was in her had grown dim.

John knew why she'd been able to quickly be able to get used to such a change of pace in Philadelphia. She'd suffered through so many tragedies at this point in New York City in her only twenty four years of life, that she'd probably be able to move anywhere in the country and cope easily. And the fact that the two had planned to move to Philadelphia probably gave her enough consolation to actually move there and to cope there. And at the same time, it was far enough- but not too far away- from where her whole life before had been. It was a perfect escape for her.

"You're just weird," John said in a playful tone that he'd commonly use with her as her older brother.

Alexandra gave a smile. "Harty- har- har," she scoffed, "How funny, John."

John gave another smile, one that was forced, then continued to walk with the group.

-/-/-

"So how do you like it here in New Orleans?" Barney asked politely.

"It's really nice here," Elizabeth answered with a smile, "I like how busy the city is."

"You like living in a busy city?"

She laughed. "I know, it sounds crazy. But when I was a little girl, my family lived on a farm, 'bout an hour and a half to two hours to the city- so we never got to go too much."

Barney and Elizabeth had hit if off well. There was something about her that he was attracted to, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. Maybe it was the fact that, even though she was raised to be "prim and proper", she obviously _wasn't_ \- not fully anyway. She wasn't as innocent as she appeared to be just by looking at her, but she was still extremely sweet. He figured that maybe that was why he was attracted to her, but he still wasn't sure. It didn't matter though, he was attracted to her, and she was attracted to him. Why question it?

"How you two doing over here?" Angie asked as she walked over to the two with her sister in law.

"Fine," Elizabeth chuckled unsurely, "How're you doin'?'

"Good," Beatrice answered, then looked at her brother, "Barn', Mom told me to remind you about your birthday party in a few days."

Barney mentally groaned. "Do I have to go?" he asked in a desperate tone, his inner child showing in his annoyance.

Beatrice chuckled. "Course you do, what kind a' question is that?"

Elizabeth gave a curious look. "Your birthday's coming up?"

"This Tuesday on the sixth he turns thirty years old."

Barney dreaded his upcoming birthday. He absolutely despised his birthday every year. He didn't like how his mother and sister- and now his sister in law- would make a big deal about it every year. What was so special about it? It's not like he was the only person in the world that had a birthday. It's not like he ever made it a secret that he hated how much of a big deal was made about his birthday. He could never understand why the three always made a big deal, but he really wished that they wouldn't.

"Why do you, Mom and Angie all feel it necessary to make a big deal every year?" Barney asked his older sister.

"Cause you never do," Beatrice answered with a nonchalant shrug.

"Is it such a problem that I don't want a big fuss over my birthday? Why is that so wrong?"

"It's not. But is it so wrong your mother, sister and sister in law want to do something for you?"

"No, but does that somethin' have to be a party? You know I hate parties."

"I think it's sweet," Elizabeth commented.

Angie and Beatrice smiled at their guest. "Thanks, Elizabeth," Beatrice smiled, "Why don't you come to the party?"

Elizabeth looked at him. "Would you mind if I came?"

Barney shrugged nonchalantly. "Attend at your own risk," he joked, causing her to laugh.

-/-/-

Later that night, those in attendance of the Ross family and friend barbeque all gather to watch the Fourth of July fireworks. New Orleans had a huge fireworks show right in the middle of the city, that way, those all over the city could all see and not have to leave their homes or events to see them. It was a smart idea, considering it was America's Bicentennial celebration. People all over the United States of America were out, celebrating in one way or another- just like the friends and family of the Ross' were.

"I hope you don't mind," Beatrice said, "But I invited Elizabeth to Barney's party this week."

Mrs. Ross gave her daughter a questioning look. "Why would I mind?" she asked curiously.

"Cause the party's two days away."

The elder woman scoffed. "You know I've invited people to my parties just ten minutes beforehand in the past. Compared to ten minutes, two days might as well be a year."

Beatrice let out a laugh at her mother's words. "Good point," she smiled.

"Yes," Mrs. Ross drawled out, "Barney and Elizabeth are really getting along well, don't you think?"

"Definitely. Maybe she'll be the one for him."

"I hope so."

-/-/-

During the fireworks show in Philadelphia, the group all watched from the high steps of the Philadelphia Museum of Art. Alexandra sat alone- by choice- against the brick edge of the steps leading up to the museum. She looked over to where her friends all sat, all scattered throughout the steps. When she saw her two best friends, and her brother and his girlfriend, her eyes began to tear up. She looked away and down, using her hand to wipe off the tears that had begun to roll down her cheeks.

"Oh gosh," Alexandra breathed out then let out a quiet sob, "What did I ever do to deserve all this? Why couldn't you have stayed with me, Frank? We had plans! We were gonna move here, adopt and start a family…"

Later that night, as Alexandra's friends and brother all slept as they stayed the night in her apartment, she laid awake in her bedroom, turned toward the window that overlooked the city. _I hope you saw the fireworks_ , she thought, teary eyed.

 **I'm lucky about the fact that I was actually able to update this. I'm in the process of moving, which is making me behind in some school work, also looking for a job, and studying for my driving test, as well as applying for colleges in the very near future. Not to mention that I've finished writing a story here on fanfiction. Net, but am starting another by the end of December. So yeah. Very stressful.**

 **But on the bright side, where we're moving is much better than where we were, and now I'm seventeen instead of sixteen since my birthday passed this month.**

 **Anyway, I'll probably update in another four weeks. I apologize. If I update in two weeks, it'll be a miracle. Peace from all the hippies of the world.**


	17. Kiss You All Over

_**1976**_

"Thanks for coming, Elizabeth," Beatrice greeted with a smile.

Elizabeth gave a warm smile. "Thank you guys for inviting me," she said.

The women in the Ross family had invited Elizabeth to the party that had been through for Barney. The women could all tell that there was _something_ between the two while at the Fourth of July barbeque- and they decided to take advantage of that. They'd never seen him so interested in a girl- at least the way he showed it- since he finished all of his schooling or got back from Vietnam, so of course there were going to do something about it. For them to even get together, they know he wouldn't really do anything on his own- so it was up to the women in his family to do it.

But wasn't that always the case in life? The women always have to do all the work, right?

"Not a problem," Beatrice smiled, "It really means a lot that you come."

"Well, thanks," Elizabeth smiled back.

-/-/-

"I hate this," Barney informed with an annoyed groan, "I hate this with a passion."

Tool laughed. "You never liked this," he commented, "Hell, as long as I've known you, you never liked your birthday."

"Oh, come on, Barn'," Amy tried, "It's your birthday. You're supposed to have a good time."

Barney scoffed. "I'd be having a good time if this wasn't going on."

Amy was Tool's "current fling". They'd been going out together seriously since the end of the previous year. She was a girl as sweet as candy, but also as sassy and saucy as a female bouncer trying to earn respect for her profession. She was a very gentle girl, but very scary and threatening when push came to shove. She was the perfect girl for him- bold, outgoing, daring, beautiful, and a whole slew of other great qualities any guy would be lucky to have in a girlfriend. The two were a cute couple, and he was lucky to have a girl like her as his girlfriend.

Her full name was Amelia Layla Jordan, but always just went by Amy. She was the only daughter of a mixed race couple- an African-American father, and a Scottish-American mother. She had curly black hair and a light complexion. The two features mixed oddly well together, and they were tied together with her wide, bright green eyes. She didn't look her two ethnicities one bit, but rather looked as if she could've been part Native American or Latina.

Barney shrugged. "I just never saw the big deal 'bout it," he said simply, "It's not like I'm the only person in the world with a birthday today, ya know."

"That don't mean you gotta be so sour about it," Tool insisted, "You could at least _try_ or _pretend_ to be excited about it."

Barney barked out a laugh. "Yeah, right- and polka dotted pigs are gonna fly outta my ass." His tone was bitter.

"Why're you always so negative, Barney?" Amy asked curiously, "I mean, as long as I've known you, you're never really too positive 'bout anything."

Tool took a sip from his glass. "It's nothin' new. He's been that way since I first met him."

"And has been since he was a kid," they heard in Beatrice's voice as she walked up to the three, Elizabeth walking up to them behind her.

"Seriously?"

Beatrice nodded surely. "I'm not saying that he was unhappy as a kid, he just never really thought positively all throughout his life."

Amy gave a questioning look. "So he's always been this way?" she asked.

"Told you," Tool gloated.

"I'm a creature of habit," Barney shrugged nonchalantly.

-/-/-

As the night progressed on, people came and went to the party. Those in attendance talked, ate, drank, laughed, and anything else they could think of to do. It seemed as if everyone in attendance was having a pretty great time.

All except who the party was for, of course.

Sure, Barney was having an _ok_ time- but he wasn't having a _great_ time like more of the people in attendance. If he was being honest, he kind of saw the whole thing as an opportunity for everyone to get drunk- at least that's how it all looked to him. He didn't know if that was the exact case or not, but it made to him. So even though he personally wasn't having a good time, the human side of him was a bit happy at seeing everyone at least having a good time.

"Well, hey there," Elizabeth said suddenly as she walked toward him.

Barney jumped a bit at her greeting. "Hey," he breathed out, relieved that it was only her, "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

She sat down next to him with an amused smile. "Sorry. Anyway, you don't look like you're havin' a good time."

He chuckled lightly. "You hit the nail right on the head. Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Enjoying the party, I mean."

"Oh! Oh, yeah, kinda. I think your family did a great job."

"Then they've succeeded- I'm miserable, and others think the party is great."

Elizabeth gave a sympathetic smile, then stood up from her seat and held out her hand. "C'mon," she commanded.

Barney gave a questioning look, but still took her hand and got up. "Where're we goin'?" he asked.

"To make you at least enjoy _some_ of your birthday."

Elizabeth led Barney off the property and to the sidewalk. The two walked down the street and around the block, then continued away from the house where the party was being held. They continued to walk in the opposite direction and away from the house. He still had no idea where he was leading her, but he decided to trust her- something that didn't come too easily- and go along with it. He was skeptical the entire time, but just decided to follow her, seeing how serious and sure of her intentions she was.

Elizabeth eventually led Barney to the town park. Despite his confusion, he continued to follow her through the park and to the pond. The sun was right in the middle of the sunset, which gave their figures both a long shadow, as well as one to everything in sight. It also gave the pond a nice tint on the original blue color. She dragged him to the bench that sat on the edge of the pond and sat down with him.

Barney felt his heart begin to beat a little faster as they sat down. He felt that same feeling of being intrigued and the same attraction to Elizabeth that he'd felt just a few days earlier. He'd felt it before, when he was younger and still in school- but that was years ago. It felt like that last time he'd had that feeling was a hundred million years ago, when in reality, it was only about nine years. Elizabeth felt that same attraction toward him, but refused to say it out loud, just as he did.

"What're we doing here?" Barney asked as he tried not to stare at her too much.

"It was the only place nearby that I could think of to get you away from there," Elizabeth admitted, "You know, since you weren't having a good time."

"So you brought me here to give me a break from the party?"

"That's right."

"Well, thanks. It means a lot."

"No problem."

The two were silent for a moment, trying to think of something to say to the other.

"Can I say somethin'?" Elizabeth asked a bit nervously.

"Go ahead," Barney allowed.

She was silent for a moment. "What would you do or say if I… if I told you… that I like you?"

He looked at her for a moment. "I'd… say that I, kinda like you, too."

Before either of them knew it, they were both slowly leaning towards each other. Both of them had their eyes closed as they leaned closer and closer to each other until their lips touched. They both gently but passionately began to kiss the other. Elizabeth's hand instinctively moved to his cheeks, and Barney's right hand moved to the back of her neck. The two of them both paused and pulled away from each other slowly, breaking the kiss, both a bit wide eyed.

Their faces both fell when they realized that they felt the same thing during the kiss: _absolutely nothing._

 **Aren't I savage for writing that? Dang, I am terrible. That's why my best friend calls me "Savage Beth" instead of "Sarah Beth".**

 **Kidding. But we really did make a joke in which I'm referred to as "Savage Beth".**

 **Anyway, I probably won't update for another three to four weeks. Who knows, maybe in another two weeks. I honestly don't know. But look for an update in two to four weeks. The most I do is four weeks, the least I do is two weeks.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter, peace from all the hippies of the world. =^-^=**


	18. Goodbye Tonight

_**1976**_

Elizabeth and Barney pulled away from each other and looked at each other with fallen expressions. Those facials expressions quickly turned into a mixture of guilt and embarrassment. Neither of the two knew how to respond or what to say about the kiss… what could one say after their encounter with one another? The two meet, the two grow interest in the other romantically, the two are alone and private, they kiss. Nothing strange about that. Nothing wrong that. Nothing unusual about it.

But neither of the two felt any sparks or any sort of emotion in that kiss.

"Um," Elizabeth stuttered awkwardly.

"Yeah," Barney breathed out, "Um… maybe we should, uh, be getting' back to the house."

Before another word could said, Barneys stood up from his seat. Elizabeth nodded sheepishly as she stood up and followed him as he walked. They walked together in the direction of the house where the party was being held. Their walk was silent. Neither of the two said a word, and neither of the two could think of anything to say to the other. They were no longer in a comfortable place in their _relationship_ \- or at least what was left of it. It was clear that, because of the one kiss- in which, neither of them felt any sort of stronger attraction to the other or any kind of spark- their whole view of each other changed drastically.

All because of that one damn kiss.

Elizabeth stopped walking and gently took a hold of his forearm. "Barney, hold on," she said sheepishly.

Barney snapped his head in her direction, then turned slowly to face her, his body tensing anxiously at her touch on his arm. "Yeah?" he asked awkwardly.

"Should we talk about that kiss?"

"No." His voice was a bit stern and had a final tone to it.

She gave a saddened look at the ground, then looked desperately back up at him. "Well, we can't just pretend it didn't happen."

"Why not? People do it all the time."

"Is this really how you are, all the time?"

That's what Elizabeth didn't know about Barney- he was. Whenever he had some sort of emotional or relationship problem, he'd ignore as best as he possibly could. He'd done that for the majority of his life, and that hadn't changed one bit the entire thirty years of his life. His family and friends had gotten used to it over the years- but those who had just met him usually had trouble trying to get used to it and to be around it. This was the current conflict at hand for the blonde belle, only she was unaware of this character trait of the man she was talking to at the present moment.

"Yeah," Barney answered simply, "I am and always have been. And if you don't like, then maybe we should just avoid each other entirely!"

"Not until we talk about that kiss! It was just one kiss, it's not like we had a one night stand! Can't we just clear the air?" Elizabeth tried angrily and annoyed.

He was reluctant, but still agreed. "Fine."

She calmed down a bit. "Thank you. Look, can we agree that both us were involved in that kiss?"

"Yeah, I can agree to that."

"Ok. Did you feel… _anything_ , in that kiss?" Elizabeth asked a bit awkwardly.

Barney looked up at her, down at the ground and let out a heavy sigh. "No," he finally answered in a quiet tone after a minute or so.

Elizabeth pushed a few strands of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Me either," she answered honestly with a heavy sigh.

This was a shock to Barney. He felt a bit bad about the fact that he felt nothing during the kiss. But when Elizabeth had openly admitted that she felt absolutely nothing during the kiss either, he'd be a liar if he said that he wasn't relieved a bit. He was a bit disappointed, though, that neither of them had felt anything during that kiss. He really did like her, and was attracted to her, and it seemed to him that she had felt the same way- so all in all, it was disappointing to both of them.

"So what do we do now?" Barney asked a bit confusedly.

Elizabeth shrugged lightly. "We stay friends and go on with our lives like this never happened?" she tried to suggest.

"I guess so."

-/-/-

"Aim," John commanded in a neutral tone of voice, "Then shoot when ready."

Alexandra nodded at her older brother, confirming she understood, then looked straight ahead. She positioned the gun against her shoulder and along her arm, then placed here hands accordingly. She squinted her eyes as to get a more clear shot of the bullseye of the target that was placed eight-hundred yards away. When she could tell that she had the correct aim, she gently but forcefully wrapped her pointer finger around the trigger and pulled it toward her, letting the bullet fly from the gun and through the air. She didn't move a muscle as the bullet flew and made contact with the bullseye of the circular red target.

"Good," John commented as he took her gun and handed her a hand gun, "Now again. Once using both hands, then with only the right, then only the left."

Alexandra nodded once again in confirmation, then did as her brother instructed. All three shots took a total of ten seconds to do, and all three times, she hit the bullseye of the target. This had been the pattern all throughout the day with every different gun she had handled. Whether the gun was a rifle, an automatic, a machine gun, a semi-automatic, or hand gun- she'd handled them all properly and perfectly, and would hit the bullseye every time. This was a bit shocking to the other men that were currently at the shooting range, since she was some twenty-something year old girl to them, and the others were mostly men in their forties and over- and the fact that she was obviously better than all of them combined was a bit embarrassing… for the men, not for her.

"Good," John complimented, "You can now kill a man from twenty-four hundred feet away." His tone was playful.

Alexandra gave a small smile. "Then make sure you stand twenty-three hundred feet away from me," she teased.

He gave a fake smile, then a genuine laugh. "But really, Ally, you did good. I'm really impressed."

She took off her protective headphones and set them down. "Did you ever doubt me?"

"Not entirely. I just didn't think you'd do as good as you did, considering you haven't really held or shot a gun in years."

"So… you did doubt me."

John thought for a moment. "I guess I did," he realized.

Alexandra let out a dry laugh. "You see," she pointed out, "You always do that. I get that you're my older brother, but come on now."

John had always been that was with Alexandra. Ever since they were just kids, he'd doubt her ability to do something, then she'd go and prove him wrong. This had been a pattern all throughout their lives, but for some reason, the older of the two had never learned from that pattern. And it wasn't that he doubter her in a mean or discriminatory way, but rather in a protective way. It made sense if you knew how protective he was of her, and had been all their lives. And she did appreciate how he was- but she did wish that he would have some more faith in her at times.

"Well, fine," John admitted, "But I'll prove that I don't doubt you in a moment."

Alexandra leaned against the wall, her arms crossed questioningly over and across her chest. "How and why?" she asked skeptically, a look on her face matching her tone.

"Alright, so since you asked me for help with your new _career choices_ , I am. There someone who I _know_ you should meet."

"Ok, when do I meet him?"

"This weekend in New Orleans?"

She gave a surprised look. "The one in Louisiana?!"

"Yes," John answered in an obvious tone, "The one in Louisiana. And just for reference, Louisiana is south of Pennsylvania."

Alexandra rolled her eyes. "I know where Louisiana is, you dummkopf," she snapped, "Why so far away?"

"Cause I got another guy down in New Orleans, two guys actually, who're meeting up with this other guy. It's just easier to ship you down there than three guys up here."

She pondered over this for a moment. "I guess so," she grumbled, "How long do I have to be down there?"

"Just for two weeks. I'll meet you all down there a day or two after you get there."

"When do I leave?"

"In two days in the morning."

"Fine," Alexandra hesitantly agreed.

"Hey," John smirked, "You wanna do all this, you gotta do things you don't wanna do, even more than in regular life."

 **For reference, a dummkopf is someone who is stupid or is a blockhead. I got the word from the Buckaroo Banzai movie/comic/book, cause the character Reno uses that word a lot- especially to the character Perfect Tommy, who is my son.**

 **Barney and Tool are gonna meet Alexandra in the next chapter. It'll be interesting. They're all gonna go to a karaoke competition, which- I did research a bit of history on it- was in big cities in America in the seventies, not just Asia. So since New Orleans is a big city, it works.**

 **Next update is somewhere between two to four weeks from now. Peace from all the hippies of the world.**


	19. What's Your Name

_**1976**_

"So some girl is comin' down here to meet us and this other guy that we have to meet with?" Barney asked his friend for clarity.

Tool shrugged. "That's what I've been told," he answered.

"Know anything 'bout her?"

"Not a thing. All I know is that John Conti guy is coming the day after she gets here."

"What about where they're from?"

Tool thought for a moment. "Up north, on the coast. Now New England, but not far, and one landlocked state over there. I don't know where, exactly."

Barney had been informed by his connection in New York that, along with the guy who they'd be meeting with, a girl from up north would also be joining them. They knew nothing of her, all the way from her name to her appearance to her personality. They had only been told a few details of her appearance, just so they knew who she was when they were getting her from the airport. Other than that, they didn't know anything of or about her. Supposedly, she was becoming a mercenary, which was odd for a woman to do in the 1970s. There were not many female mercenaries, and most of the ones that were weren't completely right in the head, so it was a bit strange when the two men were told a _woman_ would be coming down.

The two men were instructed to pick her up at the airport when her plane landed, to which they agreed. There was one problem thought- and that was the fact that they'd never even seen a picture of the girl before. Like said, they only had a brief description of her appearance, and the exact flight which she'd been coming in on. The girl's description came from John Conti went as such- brown wavy hair, average height, Mediterranean facial features, slight New York accent, and purple eyes with brown specks.

"How hard can it be to find a girl with purple eyes?" Tool asked, "It's not like you see that every day."

"True," Barney agreed, "But what if she's wearing sunglasses?"

"Stop every girl with wavy brown hair who's got sunglasses on, I guess."

-/-/-

That afternoon, the most recent New York City flight from JFK airport landed in New Orleans at the Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport.

Alexandra exited the flight, her only two bags with her. The slightly large duffel bag hung in the crook of her bent elbow, and her actual suitcase being dragged by the handle attached to the bag that the she clutched in her hand. The purse that she'd brought with her hung over her shoulder and extended to her opposite hip, due to its more messenger bag appearance. She walked away from the flood of people also exiting the flight terminal, scanning for two men that he brother had told her would be there to pick her up once her flight landed. She didn't know exactly what they looked like, but she knew their names and description of appearances.

Tool Gwynne: mid-twenties, dark longish hair, dark eyes, average height, tattoos, and usually wearing a dumb grin on his face. Barney Ross: Mediterranean features, dark cut hair, brown eyes, muscular, tall and stiff.

When Alexandra saw that two men, both talking to women- all with hair not too different from her own and sunglasses- she stopped searching. She took her bags and walked up to the two men. She ended up walking behind the two men, rather than from the front or side. Seeing that they were currently preoccupied, she put her bags down gently in front of her, then tapped both of the men's shoulders. The men jumped slightly in alarm then turned around to face her.

Alexandra crossed her arms over her chest. "You two lookin' for someone in particular?" she asked curiously as the women they were talking to walked away.

The two men inspected her eyes. "We were," Barney answered honestly, "But I think she just found us."

"Depends on who you were looking for. Based off the women you two were questioning, she's a girl with wavy brown hair, right? And from New York?"

"That's correct," Tool confirmed, "And with purple eyes, which you seem to have. That your natural eye color?"

Alexandra nodded. "Believe it or not."

"Genetic?"

"Try genetic mutation," she corrected, "Anyway, based off the tattoos and dark features, you two are Tool and Ross?"

Tool grinned and held out his hand in friendly greeting. "I'm Tool," he introduced.

She took his hand and shook. "No offense, but- Tool can't be your real name."

"It's a nickname."

"You _don't_ wanna know how he got it," Barney interjected, "Barney Ross. You got a name?"

Alexandra thought for a moment, quickly deciding how to be called. "Alley-Kat," she answered, using Frank's old nickname for her.

"Legal name?"

"For me to know and for you two _not_ to find out. So, we headin' out or what?" She began to walk toward the nearest exit, away from the two, her bags with her.

The two men stared at her as she walked away. "She seem a little rough around the edges to you, Barn'?" Tool asked.

"Maybe," Barney shrugged nonchalantly and followed after her.

Tool sighed heavily. "Birds of a feather flock together."

-/-/-

The three bags were all thrown into the back seat of Tool's truck. The three passengers all sat together in the front seat, Tool behind the wheel, Barney next to him in the middle, and Alexandra next to him on the end. The car ride was mostly silent and awkward, with the exception of Elvis Presley's voice coming out from the radio speakers of the car.

"So," Tool began in attempt to kill the tension, "Alley-Kat, outta curiousity, are you a feminist?"

Alexandra laughed. "Talk about a random question," she commented, amused.

"Hey, nowadays, you never know."

"Good point… then it depends: what kind a' feminist are we talking about here?"

Barney gave a questioning look. "How many kinds are there?" he asked.

She shrugged and thought a moment. "This is just off of my own observation. There's the kind who believe men are trash, the kind who believe women are superior, the kind who don't shave, the kind who may as well be men themselves, and the kind who just believe that men and women should get equal treatment."

"What're you?"

"The one who believes men and women should get equal rights and treatment."

"Good," Tool breathed out, "I was hoping that if you were, you didn't think we were trash."

She shrugged. "Does it count that I believe a lot of men are dogs?"

"No, that don't count. Most women have thought that for centuries, so men are immune to that one."

"Well, cause their daddies tell 'em that when they're little girls," Alexandra informed, "Before my dad died, he told me, _Ally, all guys are dogs, so you just stay away from 'em._ "

"My dad told my sister that," Barney commented, "Yet she was the first of us to get married."

"I got married, too. My dad met my husband while we were still dating in high school and adored him. After that, he told me, _Every guy except him is a dog. Stay with him."_

The three al conversed lightly with each other during the car ride. They stopped the car just in front of _Tool's Tattoos_ shop, where he also had his apartment attached to the building. The trio got out from the car and walked up to the building, both men taking her luggage for her into the building. She had tried to tell them that she didn't mind taking them, but Tool told her that no guests in his home carried their own bags inside if they were a woman. She caved and agreed with a heavy sigh and just decided to go along with it all.

"I appreciate the help, boys, really I do," Alexandra said honestly, "But for future reference, I can hold my own."

"Good to know," Tool shrugged, "But this is the south. We're taught to help and respect woman no matter what."

"If I ever disrespected a woman in any way, my mother would'a killed me in my sleep," Barney chuckled.

She smirked. "You guys make it sound like we don't got men with morals up north."

Tool shrugged. "Not always. Down here, boys mothers'll tie em down and beat 'em with a belt to the behind till they learn to be respectful."

"Well, don't tell my brother that men up north don't got morals when he gets down here tomorrow."

The two men gave a questioning look. "Your brother?"

She nodded. "Yeah, my brother, John. He's the one who arranged all this. John Conti."

 **PLEASE NO ONE GET OFFENDED BY THE FEMINIST THING. MULTIPLE PEOPLE I KNOW HAVE SAID THIS AND SEEN THIS BEFORE. IT IS AGAINST NO ONE, IT IS JUST HOW PEOPLE TALK.**

 **Also, do not get offended by anything I might write that is like "which was strange for a woman" and so on. That's how it was for women in the 1970s. Yes, women were rising up and gaining equal rights in things, but there were still a lot of things it was strange to see women doing then. My dad worked as an engineering architect (I think I got the title right) in the 1980s, and a woman was put over his department and over a group of men, and she had to gain their respect since she was a woman. That's just how it was. If you don't like that- why does it matter anymore? It's not (always) like that anymore.**

 **Next update should be in two to four weeks. If I don't update until January- MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANNUKAH, HAPPY NEW YEAR AND HAVE A GREAT WHATEVER ELSE YOU MIGHT CELEBRATE.**

 **Heck, have a great Festivus. (Festivus for the Rest of Us!... Seinfeld quote, you'll get it if you watch like I do.)**

 **Hope you liked the update, and peace from all the hippies of the world. =^-^=**


	20. Sing A Song

_**1976**_

" _You're_ John Conti's sister?" Barney asked, a shocked expression on his face.

Alexandra shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah," she confirmed, "Why is that such a shocker?"

"For one thing, you two look _nothing_ alike," Tool commented.

Even Barney gave his friend a weird look. "Not all siblings look alike, Tool."

Tool shrugged. "A lot do. You, Brandon and Bea all do."

"Just cause we do doesn't mean that all siblings look alike. With some it's obvious, with some you'd never be able to tell unless they told you so."

Alexandra rolled her eyes. "Are you two done?" she asked, "And I don't see what the big deal about who my brother is."

Neither Barney or Tool were expecting that fact that the girl they'd be with would be the little sister of the man helping them all. The fact that a girl was becoming a mercenary was a bit strange in itself-at least in the year 1976. It just wasn't something that was a normal thing to see- well, neither was seeing a mercenary in general if one was a civilian- but if you were a mercenary, it wasn't very common at all to see a female in the same profession.

The fact that the female in front of them was becoming a mercenary, and that her brother was _the_ contact at the moment in the business- it was a bit overwhelming. Were they supposed to treat her some different way? Were they supposed to do better than they originally would? Was she there to test them, then report back to her brother about what they did? It was a bit suspicious and nerve-wracking, cause one can never be too sure.

"It's a _huge_ deal," Tool disagreed with her.

Alexandra crossed her arms over her chest. "And why is it such a _huge deal_ , exactly?" she asked, unimpressed.

"Cause you're his sister," Barney insisted, "And for all we know, he could've sent you here to test us."

She scoffed. "Trust me, that's not why I'm here."

"Then why?"

"Cause he doesn't like the fact that I'm even doin' this. So he sent me down here cause he already did you background checks and trusts me with you two. You two happy now?"

Both men remained silent at her remark.

Alexandra nodded. "You know, you two really should learn when and when not to get so curious about things," she suggested, then began to walk out the building, calling to them without looking at them, "That could cost you two your lives in this game." And then she was gone.

"Did she just refer to this as a game?" Tool asked incredulously.

"We should be more careful with her," Barney warned his friend, "Cause her brother's gonna ask questions. And if she tells him anythin' he don't like, we'll be out on our asses."

"No shit, Sherlock."

-/-/-

Later on, once everyone was a bit more calm, they all regrouped. John had called the group to make sure the three were all there, as well as to inform the group that he'd be in town the following day. Over the phone, he also informed the group that, because they'd all be working together, they should take some time to all get to know each other a bit more. That they should all go out that night and do something fun together. He suggested they do this even once he arrived, but to still do it that night.

"So what should we do?" Tool asked the two as he drove through New Orleans.

"What do people in New Orleans do for fun?" Alexandra asked curiously.

"Depends on what one considers 'fun'," Barney shrugged.

"Good point." Alexandra continued to look out the window till she saw on interesting building with a sign in front of it that caught her eye. "How about we go there?"

The two men looked where she was and saw a newer bar that had just opened up a few months earlier. In front of the building, there was a sign that was advertising the special event of the night: a karaoke competition. The details of the competition were listen and explained under the advertisement. The place looked just as busy as it should, suggesting there were people for the competition.

"You a singer, Alley-Kat?" Tool asked curiously, making sure to address her the way she asked.

"I am, actually," Alexandra confirmed, "I was the lead singer of a band throughout high school, and we released a couple professional albums."

"I don't mind going on," Barney shrugged, "As long as I don't have to sing."

Tool smirked. "Trust me, brother, _no one_ wants to hear _you_ sing."

Barney gave a slightly annoyed look. "Don't you think I know I can't sing?"

"I know that, and you know that- but for the preservation of the Earth and those on it, let's not let them know it."

"Will you two quit bickering like my grandparents so we can go in?" Alexandra interrupted, half teasing.

Tool parked his car in the lot of the place and the three all got out from the car. They walked up to the building and to the front door, being stopped by the bouncer on the way in. He carded the three of them- more Tool and Alexandra, and not so much Barney- before letting the three into the bar. They gave a quick acknowledgement of thanks then entered the building. The sound of someone attempting to sing _Love, Reign O'er Me_ by The Who filled their ears as soon as they entered.

"Not a bad singer up there," Tool commented, "But he's screwing around with the way Roger Daltrey sings it."

"He's not Roger Daltrey, that's why," Barney shrugged obviously, "You gonna sing, Alley-Kat?"

"You bet your ass," Alexandra confirmed, then walked up to where the DJ stood at his table with a soundboard and clipboard set up.

"You wanna enter, dollface?" the man at the table asked.

Alexandra internally groaned and cringed at the nickname _dollface._ "Yeah, I do."

"What do ya wanna sing?"

-/-/-

Barney walked back to the table where Tool and Alexandra sat, three drinks balanced in his hands. The three drinks he carried went as followed: a scotch on the rocks for Alexandra, and two bottles of Jack Daniels for himself and his friend. He set all the drinks down, then took his seat at the table with the other two, each member taking their drinks with a quiet thanks.

"What song are you gonna sing?" Barney asked the female of the group.

Alexandra took a sip from her glass, then set it down on the table gently. "A song," she began, clearing her throat a bit, "That no one would expect a girl to sing."

"I guess that cancels out the Osmond's or the Carpenters," Tool laughed then took a drink from his Jack Daniels.

She cringed at the two groups named. "They don't play good music in my opinion. Why don't you two try to guess what song I chose to sing is."

" _Sofa No. 2_ by Frank Zappa?"

"While I do know all the words to it, even the German parts, no."

" _Young Americans_ by David Bowie?"

"Good, but no."

" _Hound Dog_ by Elvis Presley?"

"Nostalgic, but no."

" _Tiny Dancer_ by Elton John?"

"Nice song, but no."

" _It's Only Rock 'n' Roll_ by the Rolling Stones?"

"Good rock song, but no."

" _Light my Fire_ by the Doors?"

"No, but it may light some fires."

"Just tell us!" Tool tried.

Alexandra shook her head. "I'll be goin' up in a few minutes," she informed, "You'll just have to find out then, that's all."

For the first time in a long time, Alexandra was having some genuine fun. It had been a while since that happened to her. Since this was the case, she was ready and willing to milk it for all it was worth and for as long as she could… cause it felt good to have some fun again.

"Next is, Alley-Kat," the DJ announced to the crowd, "Who's singing: _Whole Lotta Love_ by Led Zeppelin."

 **I personally think that Whole Lotta Love by Led Zeppelin is a gutsy song to do for anyone, so yeah. Plus it's fun. And it's extremely sexual, and since this is the song I have her singing, there will be a whole sexual themed thing in the next chapter. So yeah, there will be a warning at the beginning of the chapter, just saying.**

 **Hope everyone had an amazerful Christmas and New Year- and maybe not as many legends will pass this year. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter, next chapter should be up in two to four weeks, and peace from all the hippies of the world. =^-^=**


	21. Stand And Deliver

**WARNING: Sexual themes and references in this chapter. If you are fourteen or younger (though, if you're that age, you shouldn't be watching movies like The Expendables), and decide to read anyway, please read with caution. If there is something you do not understand at some point, no matter what your age, please skip through the chapter till I type in bold italicized letters that you may begin reading again. This also goes along with the fact that you may not want to read a sexual themed or referenced to spot, depending on how you are (I understand, since I don't like reading sex scenes- THERE WILL BE NONE. JUST REFERENCES TO THE SONG.) You may read the beginning, look for the first sign, then skip ahead to the second sign. In between the two signs, is where there are sexual references. Thank you, and look out for the** _ **BOLD, ITALICIZED, WORD ALL IN CAPS JUST LIKE THIS.**_

 _ **1976\. (This is not the sign.)**_

" _Whole Lotta Love_ by Led Zeppelin?!" the two men questioned at the same time.

Alexandra smirked a bit. "Yeah," she answered, "Why? Is that a problem?"

"No," Tool stuttered, "It's just that it's not the most _ladylike_ song."

"Hell, guys shouldn't even do it sometimes," Barney commented.

Alexandra rolled her eyes. "Look, I know what I'm doing. I was in a band for four years; we released four studio albums, believe it or not. We also played live gigs all over New York and New Jersey. And we covered Led Zeppelin songs all the time when we performed.

Alexandra wanted to sing the song. It was a song that meant _so_ much to her. While it was not the most _Kosher_ song around- none were anymore, though- the story behind it meant a great deal to her. The erotic song by the British rock band was the first song that she and Frank had ever danced to together at some dance club that you didn't need to be eighteen or over for, and he asked her to dance with him for the first time while that song had been playing. Of course, she wouldn't tell those two strangers all of that- you couldn't always trust people with such private information, not in the business the three of them were getting into.

"Why _that_ song?" Barney asked curiously.

Alexandra was hesitant. "I really like it a lot," she tried, and headed up toward the stage.

Tool and Barney exchanged looks of question and even slight confusion. Alexandra got up from her seat and went to the man operating the karaoke machine and lyrics for those who entered. She claimed that she was the name that had been called, and confirmed the song. He questioned her whether that was really the song that she wanted to sing, in which her response was an eye roll and a sassy remark. She then walked up onto the stage and began to adjust the microphone.

 _ **THIS IS THE FIRST SIGN. PLEASE SKIP TO THE NEXT SIGN IF YOU READ THE WARNING AT THE BEGINNING.**_

"Girls' should sing Led Zeppelin," a man from one of the tables called out.

Alexandra located the man and gave him a stern look. "Excuse me?" she questioned in an annoyed tone.

"Girls' can't sing Led Zeppelin," the man repeated.

She placed her hands on her hips. "And why not?"

"It's not a song for a girl to sing."

"Why _not?"_

"Girls' can't fake like they're havin' an orgasm like that. Not convincingly anyway."

There were two different reactions from those in the audience: agreement from all the men present, and some kind of disagreement from every woman present- mostly laughter and the shaking of heads. The men all gave the women strange looks, nonverbally questioning what they all thought was funny.

"You think women can't fake an orgasm?" Alexandra questioned the man with a laugh.

"That's right," the man confirmed.

"Are you serious?" the woman sitting with the heckler questioned him, "I fake it all the time." This sent _ooooh's_ to be heard throughout the building.

"No you don't… do you really?"

"Of course. I mean, not all of them, but a lot of them."

"You see," Alexandra shrugged, "But don't worry, all women do it, so it's not just you. If it makes you feel better, there were a whole slew of times when I faked it with my own husband. But enough of that. Can I sing now?"

"Yeah," the man grumbled.

She gave a sweet smile. "Thank you."

-/-/-

Barney and Tool couldn't help but laugh as Alexandra argued with the man in the audience. The two men could tell that she didn't and wouldn't take crap from anyone who tried with her, but if they were being honest with themselves, they were _not_ expecting a little scene like the one they'd just witnessed. They applauded her on not being shaken or moved by the man who had been heckling here, and to instead turn the whole thing around and to prove the man wrong. While it impressed them a great deal, it also kind of scared them, since they'd be the ones with her for the next two weeks.

The two men came to attention when they heard a familiar riff and beat from _Whole Lotta Love_ by the popular British rock band begin to play. A screen with lyrics to the song appeared on the wall for the singer, but she seemed to wave it off.

"You need coolin'," Alexandra began, already sounding exactly like Robert Plant- just with a more feminine voice, "Baby, I'm not foolin'. I'm gonna send you, back to schoolin'. Way down inside, honey, you need it. I'm gonna give you my love. I'm gonna give you my love."

Everyone in the audience gave shocked expressions as she sang the repetitive chorus exactly how it was done on the album recording. She looked neutral and like she was ignoring everyone's reactions, only allowing her reactions to go along with the song and it's feel as she continued on to the next verse.

"You've been learnin'. Baby, I've been yearnin'. All them good times, baby, baby, I've been yearnin'. Way, way down inside. Honey, you need I. I'm gonna give you my love. I'm gonna give you my love."

The chorus began again. She moaned and yelled the same way Robert Plant would do it on the recording and at concerts that the band hand.

"You've been coolin'. Baby, I've been droolin'. All them good times, baby, I've been misusin'. Way, way down inside I'm gonna give you my love. I'm gonna give you every inch of my love. I'm gonna give you every inch of my love." This was followed by another series of moans, yells, and screams.

"Way down inside. Woman. You need it. Love." The word 'love' was held out, getting louder and lower in volume as she altered her voice. Another series of moans and yells.

"Shake for me, girl. I wanna be your backdoor man. Hey, ho. Hey, ho. Hey, ho."

Every yell and moan in between the repetitive chorus and ad-libbing from the original recording was accurate to the recording, and same with how Alexandra had sung the verses. She sang the whole song from memory, not looking at the screen with the words on it at any point. Those in the club all watched in pure shock and wonder as the girl, obviously from up north, sang just like Robert Plant had.

"Hey," Alexandra called to the man from earlier as she walked off the stage, "How's that for faking an orgasm?" She then placed the microphone back on its stand as the crowd make 'ooooooh' sounds once more as she went back to her seat.

-/-/-

 _ **THIS IS THE SECOND SIGN. YOU MAY NOW BEGIN TO READ AGAIN.**_

"Damn," Tool whistled, "That was incredible."

To say that Barney and Tool were impressed would be a major understatement. Just for the fact that Alexandra had done the song was quite impressive, but the fact that she'd done it perfectly along with the original cut was shocking. It also helped the she had proved that heckler from the audience wrong. It was all a very interesting sight to see, and one that all those who had seen it would- most likely- never forget it as long as they lived, and for a number of reasons.

Alexandra gave a slight smirk as she sat back down. "Glad you thought so," she thanked.

"Out of curiosity," Barney began, "Did you mention your _husband?"_

She looked up in slight alarm, then back down at her drink. _Damnit,_ she thought. "Yeah… my husband."

"Where is he?" Tool asked out of genuine curiosity.

"Home."

"Is he comin' down with your brother?"

"No," she answered shyly, "He's, uh… he's up north, visiting family in New York."

Barney gave a weird look. "He didn't wanna come down with you?"

"Can we drop it?" Alexandra asked suddenly.

The two men shared a questioning look before hesitantly agreeing to her request and changing the subject.

-/-/-

Later on that night, Barney and Tool sat in the front room of Tool's Tattoo Shop. Alexandra had went straight to sleep in the room she'd be staying in at the building, a combination of a storefront and a home. She had bid them both a quiet goodnight, then ran to the back area that was the house and to her temporary room. The two men decided to leave her be, but be around if she came out. They knew the female race was a complicated creature, and even dangerous at times, so they had to decide on their actions wisely.

Once they saw that it was three in the morning, the two men decided that their guest had fallen asleep by that point.

"Why do you think she wouldn't talk 'bout her husband?" Barney asked his friend.

Tool shrugged. "Could be anything," he answered, "The females species is a complicated one, brother. Just leave it be."

"It's just strange. Most women go on and out about their husbands."

" _Alley-Kay_ ain't like most women, if you haven't noticed by now."

"True, but still," Barney mumbled, Wanna hear somethin' bizarre? Maybe even a bit crazy?"

"Sure," Tool allowed.

"Remember that mob murder case from New York this past spring?"

"Sure I do. What about it?"

He was quiet for a moment. "Do you think Alley-Kat was the widow?"

Tool gave a shocked look and nearly choked on his drink. "What?!"

"I read that the girl had purple eyes and was young. She's like that, and she don't like to talk 'bout her husband up north."

The younger man thought for a moment, then nodded slowly. "Maybe… but we don't know when she got married."

"True. Either way, it's not really any of our business. It was just a thought, ya know?"

"I get it."

But the rest of the night, the two men couldn't help but wonder if the woman sleeping in the back room was the widow.

 **I apologize for the fact that there were sexual references and themes in that portion of the chapter. Realize, this story takes place, at least for now, in the 1970s. If you know anything about the seventies, that was still a part of the time period during the sexual revolution. That's why music was much more sexual and erotic in the 1960s through the 1980s; this is how the rock music of the time was sparked. I apologize for this, but I can't control media and pop culture, both from the past and from the present (quite honestly, I hate present day pop culture, but that's another story). But, if you had a problem with this chapter and that scene with Whole Lotta Love by Led Zeppelin, message me here on the site. Or even through wattpad or Instagram! My wattpad name is RambosDaughter (this story is there too, so you'll know it's me) or search me on Instagram, my account name is episode. sarahbeth (don't include the space). And for those reading this on wattpad, same goes for you- except search my fanfiction. Net account name, 1980s-popito that's all.**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoyed the general story of this chapter. Look out for the update in two to four weeks. Peace from all the hippies of the world. =^-^=**


	22. Always Something There To Remind Me

_**1976.**_

The next morning, the three all woke up around the same time. They walked out to the main area of the living quarters. Both of the two men and their guest were dressed and ready for the day, but still groggy and tired from the late times that they all decided to go to sleep the night before. As they all entered the main room of the apartment, they all were yawning and shuffling their feet.

"Morning, house guests," Tool greeted the woman staying in his place, as well as his best friend.

"Good morning," Alexandra yawned and sat down at the small kitchen table, leaning her chin on her fist and her elbow on the table.

"What time is your brother's flight coming in?" Barney asked as he stretched.

Alexandra looked at the clock on the wall. "At about 4:45 this afternoon. So we've got 'bout eight and half hours till he comes in."

Tool nodded. "What should we do till then?"

Before anyone could answer, there was a knock on the door of the living quarters. The three all shared strange looks before Tool left the room and went toward the direction of the door. Just as he approached the door, another three knocks were head from the opposite side of the door. He waited about a minute before opening the door, just to make the person sweat a bit, then opened the door. Once the door was open, Beatrice 'Bea' Ross Presto was revealed, standing on the porch, her baby daughter held tightly against her shoulder, both wide awake.

"Mornin', Bea," Tool greeted tiredly, "And hey, little Adriana."

The baby smiled and giggle at him, recognizing the man with long hair and tattoos. "Hey, Tool," Beatrice smiled in greeting.

"Wanna come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

Beatrice followed Tool into the house, holding on tightly to her five month old daughter. He closed the door gently behind her and led her to the kitchen, where his two guests were waiting to see who was at the door. The two guests looked back up at their host and his newest guest- more like his two new guests- both with different looks on their faces. Alexandra gave a polite smile at the woman and her baby girl, while Barney gave a look of question at his sister and his niece. The older Ross sibling had a look of both confusion and relief on her face as she saw the two guests.

"Hi there," Beatrice greeted the strange woman a bit awkwardly.

"Hi," Alexandra greeted, just as awkward.

"Bea?" Barney questioned, ignoring the two girls greeting, "What're you doin' here?"

Beatrice looked at her brother. "Well, Mom wanted me to see if you were here since she tried to call you at your apartment to see how you were doing, but you didn't answer." She then looked to the stranger. "I'm sorry. Hi, I'm Bea, Barney's older sister."

Alexandra gave a tired smile. "I'm Alley-Kat, but you can just call me Ally. Is she your daughter?"

Beatrice smiled proudly at the baby in her arms. "Yeah, her name is Adriana. She was just born in March. You wanna hold her?"

Alexandra gave a strange look. "You're ok with someone you just met holding your baby?"

"You're obviously stayin' here with Tool, and as far as I know, he always has a reason for letting someone stay in his house. Besides, he's held her before, so why not you?"

"Gee, thanks," Tool teased back.

"Alright then," Alexandra chuckled, "Sure, I guess."

As Beatrice handed Alexandra the baby girl, she felt nostalgic. It wasn't exactly a _good_ sense of nostalgia, but rather a sad feeling. She couldn't help but think back to when she'd found out she was pregnant with her and Frank's baby. She thought back to when she had the miscarriage and when she'd found out she could never be able to have any children of her own after the miscarriage. She then began to wonder about the little girl who would've been five years old at this point.

"Ally?" Beatrice asked gently, gaining her attention back, "You ok?"

"Yeah," Alexandra lied in a shaky voice, "Why?"

"Cause you're crying," Barney answered her gently and in a voice with extreme concern.

"What's the matter?" Tool asked.

Alexandra handed the baby back to her mother. "Excuse me," she said gently. She then ran out of the room to one of the back rooms. The two siblings and their host exchanged looks of question as they stared at the doorway that their female guest retreated through, her eyes growing teary and her nose beginning to turn red. It had been about a minute after she ran out of the room before Tool announced that he'd go see if she was alright. Both Beatrice and Barney offered their help if needed. Tool let them knew he'd heard them, then went to search the small living quarters for Alexandra.

-/-/-

Alexandra quickly ran to the bathroom to try and calm herself down. It was the only room in the house where a person could have privacy- at least, that was usually the case- so she figured that she'd go there. She shut the door quickly, locked it, and leaned her back against the wood. She let grieving tears roll down her cheeks and a few loud cries to escape from her mouth. She was embarrassed by her actions, but she couldn't help it. It was either run out, or cry right there in front of everyone. What would that say about her? Especially when becoming a mercenary.

Alexandra jumped slightly in alarm when she heard and felt a knock coming from the other side of the wooden door. She quickly swallowed any cries she had left in her and began to wipe her face with her hands and sleeves of her shirt.

"Alley-Kat?" a voice like Tool's called through the door, "You alright? I know you're in there."

Alexandra rolled her eyes, got up, unlocked the door and opened it. "I'm fine," she lied again, "I just needed a moment. Is that such a problem?" She tried to have an edge in her tone, but she wasn't sure how convincing she was; she usually could do it, but at the present moment, not so much.

"That's bullshit."

She gave an offended look. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now look, I'm not an idiot, and I can tell somethin's up. And you know what? You're gonna be staying in my house for the next two weeks."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Until you tell me what's up, I have all of the two weeks to bug ya about it till you tell me. Cause it's not good to hold stuff in like that. It's-"

"Not healthy," Alexandra interrupted and finished for him, then sighed, "You don't know how many times I've been told that lately. It's just… the only people I've talked to about this with are my brother, my two best friends, and my mother. But they all live back in New York City, and I live in Philadelphia."

"You got me," Tool suggested.

She gave a stern look. "I'm _not_ telling my problems to a guy I just met. Especially to a guy who I know is tryin' to be a mercenary."

"You're tryin' to be one, too. Sure, you gotta be careful who you trust- but you still gotta trust someone, right?"

She was silent a moment. "It'll take a while."

"We got time, In fact, we got eight and a half hours, if I'm right."

"Fine," Alexandra agreed, "But you gotta swear you won't tell no one anythin' I'm about to tell you. Not Barney, not my brother. No one, got it?"

"I cross my heart," Tool promised genuinely.

-/-/-

Barney and Beatrice sat quietly in the main room of the living quarters. Every so often, they'd share a look. Or, one might look at the space for the doorway where the two had left the room. Either way, neither of the two Ross siblings knew what to do about the current situation at hand. All they could really do at the moment was wait until the owner of the house called for assistance in one way or another, and go along with what was going on.

"So," Beatrice begun, "Who's this _Ally,_ girl, anyhow?"

"You know that guy who's comin' down who's helping us get into mercenary work?" barney asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"It's his little sister. She's trying to become a mercenary too, but she's never been in the military or nothing."

She looked a bit surprised. "Women can be mercenaries, too?"

"Sure," Barney shrugged, "It's just a bit unusual."

Beatrice nodded in understanding. "Is she married?" she asked curiously.

"Supposedly. But she don't like to talk about her husband."

"Really? So you two don't know if he's alright with this or not." It was more of a statement in observation rather than a question.

Did Alexandra really need her husband's permission to do this? Sure, Barney knew a lot of men were still very "old-fashioned", but most men were getting used to the idea that women- even married women- were becoming more independent. A lot of women had jobs of their own, even careers, despite their husband's or whoever's disagreement on it. More women were becoming successful on their own, moving up in the corporate world and in their careers, breaking barriers.

But on the other hand, being a mercenary was a whole different thing than becoming a doctor or something like that.

"I guess we don't know," Barney shrugged honestly, "But like I said, so far, she doesn't like to talk 'bout her husband."

"That's just strange," Beatrice muttered.

"What's strange?"

"The fact that she don't like to talk about her husband."

"Why's is strange?" he asked confusedly.

"Most women will go on and on about their husbands. The fact that she doesn't, actually kinda worries me, if that makes any sense."

 **Greetings and salutations. How's life? what did you think of that little thing with Alexandra and thinking about the past? Or the little thing with her and Tool?**

 **Just a heads up, there will be no romance between Tool and Alexandra. Just a pretty close friendship. The romance will eventually happen between her and Barney.**

 **Next update will be in two to four weeks- no less, no more. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and peace from all the hippies of the world. =^-^=**


	23. Nothing Is Easy

_**1976.**_

Alexandra really didn't want to tell Tool anything. In her opinion, it was none of his damn business what her problem was! Granted, she did want to talk about it all with _someone_ , but she preferred to talk with someone who she'd met and known for a while at this point- _not_ someone she had just met the day previous to the present. She just considered it a bit strange. While she did appreciate how the man was extremely hospitable to her, and how he wanted to talk to her, she just felt a bit about unloading her problems on a man she'd known for, at most, twenty-four hours.

But she had already agreed that she would tell him.

"Where do you want me to start?" Alexandra asked hesitantly and in a soft tone of voice.

"Why don't you like to talk about your husband?" Tool answered her question with a question of his own.

She looked down at the wedding ring that she still wear on her left ringer and twisted it around her finger a bit using her right hand. "Cause he's dead…"

He was silent for a moment. "How'd he die?"

"He was shot. He was from a mafia family, but he wanted to break away from that. His family was just fine with that, but another one wasn't."

"They're the one's who killed him, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah…"

"When did it happen?" Tool asked softly, as not to upset her any more than he knew their conversation as a whole would.

"March," Alexandra answered, not looking up at him, "March 14, just this past spring. Twenty-four hours after our wedding, actually."

 _That was right around when Adriana was born,_ he thought in sudden realization, _she's the widow from New York. That's why she freaked out about Adriana_. Tool didn't know what to say. Quite honestly, he was shocked that she had actually let him into the room. Once he had gotten into the bathroom in his home, he was determined to try and comfort her. He wanted to make sure she was alright, and to see what was really bothering her. He wasn't being nosy, he just wanted to be there for her. He wanted her trust, especially with them both becoming mercenaries- you had to trust someone, right? But he was absolutely shocked at how much she was trusting him to tell him all of this already. He was afraid for her to find out what else had happened in her life that made her the way she was.

"I'm sorry," Tool said gently and quietly; it was all he could think of to say.

"Can you believe it's only one of the top three worst things that's happened to me?" Alexandra asked, letting out a dry and humorless laugh, her voice even beginning to shake a bit.

"How old are you again?"

"Twenty-four, turning twenty-five this fall."

"Should I ask? Or is it none of my business?"

She shrugged. "If you want, I can tell you."

"I just hope you don't think I'm tryin' to be nosy or something."

"No, I don't."

Alexandra actually didn't really mind telling Tool all of this. It actually felt kind of nice to her to get all of these things out of her system after so long. She'd never really been open to discussing any of things with her best friend, or even her brother, cause she knew the two of them would tip toe around her and try to act like everything was alright- but for some reason, Tool wasn't doing that to her. They'd only known one another for around twenty-four hours, but she could tell that she'd be good friends with him as they got to know each other. He didn't screw around, and he was easy to talk to. It felt nice to her to have someone to talk to again who wouldn't act like everything was ok, when it clearly wasn't.

"Good," Tool breathed out, "Then, lay it on me, I guess."

"Ok," Alexandra began with a sigh, "The only way I can explain it is by using baseball."

Tool tried to give a look, half serious but half teasing. "This isn't gonna be like that _who's on first_ thing from that Abbott and Costello movie, right?"

That managed to make her smile. "I wish. But no, nothing like that."

He nodded. "Ok then. Go ahead."

She took another deep breath. "The first ' _strike'_ was when my dad died. I was only in high school at the time. He died of cancer. We all knew he was gonna die, cause he started to get really bad and he wasn't getting' any better. When he actually passed, I think I took it the worst cause I was a daddy's girl. Sure, my mom and brother were devastated, but I took it the hardest, at least it seemed that way to me. But, I eventually realized that he was never comin' back and there was nothin' I could do about that. I was already dating my husband then, and mostly, I was just happy that Daddy approved of him and gave him his blessing before either of them died. That was strike one," she explained.

She took a shaky breath. "When I was twenty years old, I was still with Frank- that was my husband's name. We were sleeping together at that point; we were each other's first, actually. Believe it or not, we were each other's first _everything._ It was kinda ironic, cause in high school he was on the athletics team and one of the most popular guys in school."

"Really?" Tool asked.

"Yeah, and I was only known around the school cause I was in a band and cause I was dating him. Otherwise, I was considered one of the _freaky girls_ cause I didn't act accordingly with the standards for girls in the sixties. Anyway, we were sleeping together already. Before we got married, I got pregnant. He said he'd stay with me and with our baby, cause he loved me and he loved our baby. And cause he didn't and wouldn't leave us for anythin'."

"I didn't know you had a kid."

"I don't…"

"But you just said-"

"I had a miscarriage, Tool," Alexandra interrupted sharply.

Tool was dumbfound. "I," he stuttered, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"How could you know? It wasn't something that just happened. Frank and I were on our way to a doctor's appointment, ya know, to see how the baby's doing before it's born. It was raining and kinda dark. Outta nowhere, this out of control car comes at us and hits us. I'm nearly out, Frank's awake and trying to get help. I don't remember too much, I just remember being in _a lot_ pain and that I was bleeding. Next thing I know, I'm in a hospital bed, Frank's sitting on the edge of my bed by me holding my hand, and the doctor's telling us that I had a miscarriage and that our baby was dead, and that I could never have children again cause it was so bad that it messed up my reproductive system."

Tool noticed how shaky Alexandra's voice became. He noticed a few tear drops running down the surface of her cheeks. He got up from his spot next to her, grabbed the tissue box from the surface of the sink, and then held it out to her. She looked up at him, gave a weak smile and took one gratefully.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she wiped her eyes and sniffled a bit, "They told us it was a baby girl. We never figured out what we would've named her, but we had ideas and narrowed it down to a few."

"Do you mind me asking what they were?" Tool asked gently.

"I don't, actually. We decided that, if she had been born, we would've named her either: Katharine Alexandra, Andrea Rose, or Lucy Ruth."

"Those are beautiful names, Alley-Kat."

"Thanks. Frank was hoping she'd have purple eyes like me." She chuckled sadly at the memory, then took a deep breath. "Anyway, losing our little girl before she was even born and finding out I could never have children- that was strike three."

"And strike three was your husband."

"Exactly."

-/-/-

Alexandra and Tool ended up sitting together in the bathroom, talking, for a while. After talking about her "three strikes", he decided to try and lighten the conversation a bit for her benefit. He felt bad for asking her about it all, but he was glad she had gotten everything out of her system. It seemed to make her feel better afterwards, which was obviously a good thing, but he did feel bad for making her relive everything she'd been through. Either way, they both knew that their friendship was different now, but they didn't seem to mind the fact that they now had a close friend to confide in about everything or anything at that point.

Although, Alexandra was a bit scared to be that close with someone again. That was the reason why she had not grown close with anyone she met in Philadelphia once she had moved there. But if she was being honest with herself, it felt kind of nice to get so close with someone again after so long.

-/-/-

Alexandra followed Tool back out of the bathroom to the kitchen, her hands fumbling with each other out of nervousness. Beatrice and Barney Ross looked up at the two with facial expressions full of caution, worry, sympathy and concern. Little Adriana was oblivious to the slight tension that passed between the four adults that surrounded her as she smiled, giggled and played with the age appropriate toy that her mother had given her to distract herself. The baby's laughter seemed to lighten the tension a bit, making everyone smile gently at her antics.

"You ok?" Beatrice asked the opposite woman gently.

Alexandra nodded timidly, embarrassed by her actions. "Yeah, I'm alright," she confirmed, not hiding her embarrassment, "I just needed a moment, that's all."

Beatrice gave an understanding look. "I think everyone needs a moment every so often."

As the two women continued to talk, Barney pulled Tool a little to the side, out of the room and out of earshot of the two women. "She alright?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Tool glanced back at the woman in question in the next room, then back at his friend. "Miraculously," he breathed out sadly.

Barney gave a strange look. "How do you mean that?"

"Remember how we said she was a little rough 'round the edges?"

"Sure."

"It's a miracle that's all she is," Tool said finally, then walked past his friend back to where the two women were in the next room.

Barney gave a look of question as his best friend walked over to his sister and their guest. Alexandra caught his gaze for a moment, gave a weak smile, then turned back around. Before she had turned around, he noticed something different in her eyes. They were a bit more transparent than they had originally been the day before, even an hour before. They were gentler than they originally had been.

Barney didn't know what they had talked about in the other room that whole time, but he knew that something had changed.

-/-/-

John Conti eventually landed in Louisiana that afternoon. The three picked up their "boss" at the airport, then drove him back to the tattoo shop that doubled as a home. He would also be staying there, just like his sister had been and would be until her return to Pennsylvania.

The day after John arrived, he sat with Alexandra, Barney and Tool in their host's kitchen. He'd had their "first assignment" already figured out, and they'd be leaving in the next twenty-four hours. The three of them would be doing a drug bust- with the authorities- in the state of Arizona. They were briefed on everything they needed to know, and everything they would need to know at some point. John would be going with the three, since they were his "colleagues" and cause they were currently his responsibility since he was helping them get into the field more than they would be if they started out on their own.

"You three think you can handle this?" John asked, even though everyone knew there was only one answer for that question, after he finished explaining.

"I am," Alexandra answered surely," in which her brother gave her a look of pride.

Both Barney and Tool gave her impressed looks. "You sound pretty confident," Barney analyzed.

Alexandra shrugged. "I'm not confident, I'm terrified."

"Sure as hell don't show it."

She smirked a bit, but enough to scare them a bit. "That's the name of the game, right?"

 **Greeting humanoids. How did you like this chapter? Did I pull at your heartstrings at all? A little bit? A lot?**

 **This chapter was more so about the friendship and the trust that Alexandra and Tool created. It was also about her grief and her finally letting go of all the stress and grief she'd held in for so long- hence the title, "Nothing Is Easy", cause nothing in her life has been easy. Heck, her life hasn't been easy. But then at the end, I wanted that original edge I created in her to show, cause I like that edge.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. If you like romance, family, friendship and even adventure and some crime-fighting stories- maybe check out my other fanfiction on (not available on wattpad) called "Back In My Arms Again". It's for the Buckaroo Banzai fandom, but you don't need to read the book, see the movie or read any comics to understand it. It started out as a one-shot, but I decided to continue it, so the title doesn't really fit it anymore, but I don't feel like changing it since there's romance. Maybe check it out if you wanna? Hopefully you do. It's just a little fun story for me, showing friendship, romance, family and adventure between the Hong Kong Cavaliers (those in the story). I kinda hope you check it out, but if you don't, I understand. The Buckaroo Banzai fandom is a very small one.**

 **Anyway, next update for this story in two to four weeks, no more no less. Peace from all the hippies of the world. =^-^=**


	24. That's Just The Way It Is

_**1976.**_

Barney, Alexandra, Tool and John all sat in the plane quietly. The plane belonged to a friend of John's who worked with hundreds- maybe even thousands- of mercenaries and would transport them from one country or city or state to the other. His name- or at least the name that he was known by, no one is completely sure it's his real name, but that's not uncommon- was Max Drummer. There wasn't a lot that people knew about him, just that he was in the military and had connections with powerful figures in the FBI, CIA, US government, Interpol, and a whole bunch of organizations no one knew about and no one was supposed to know about like MI6 or the _real_ secret service. In this game, everyone knew who he was and that he transported people- usually, legally, unless a job required slight illegal action- but along with all these things, that's all they knew.

Each of the four on the plane kept to himself and his own business- or herself and her own business. Every once in a while, each of the four would look up, maybe meet someone's gaze, then look right back down to their own. It wasn't a long flight, and John Conti had already gone over anything and everything that needed to be known or planned. They had gone over a map of what the complex looked like, or at least supposed to look like, as well as the plan based off what they and John's colleagues all knew. Everyone had weapons, gear, and instructions. It was all pretty cut and dry.

So far, the hardest part was getting through a slightly awkward plane ride.

Alexandra sat with her legs criss crossed on her seat, reading the 1960 novel by Harper Lee, _To Kill A Mockingbird._ Tool sat with a small sketchpad and pencil, working on designs that he could use at his tattoo parlor. Barney sat with his head leaned against the cold interior of the plane, staring out over the clouds out the window. John sat back, the most recent newspaper in his hands that he had purchased at a corner store back in New Orleans.

"Outta curiosity," Tool began to asked, looking up and setting aside his pad and pencil, "What happens when we're done here, anyhow?"

John looked up from his paper a moment, then back down at the section he had been reading. "We get paid," he answered nonchalantly.

His answer seemed to catch interest in everyone else on the plane, but they hid it. "How much?" Alexandra asked flatly, not looking up from her page in her book- but she still marked it, just in case, with her finger.

John thought a moment. "Well, this whole thing isn't a big job, per say. There's four of us, so I'd say, based off what I know and from past experience- probably about fifteen to twenty thousand."

This time, everyone looked up at his answer. "Twenty thousand _dollars_?" Barney asked in slight shock.

Alexandra gave him a look. "Obviously," she answered in the same tone one would use to say _'duh'_.

Tool gave a skeptical look. "How do we know this is all completely legit?" he asked.

John gave an amused grin, similar to the one that would belong to a crazy person- as well as the smirk that his sister had given once before; it was eerie to the two other men. "To be honest, ya never really know," he grinned. His younger sister gave an amused look of her own, then returned to her book.

Tool and Barney shared a look, both knowing they had the same exact thought on their minds, which was: _These two are absolutely insane._

-/-/-

"We're stayin' here for the night and durin' the day tomorrow," John informed the three, "Tomorrow night is when it happens."

The three who followed him nodded their heads in understanding and continued forward to the front desk of the hotel they'd reserved two rooms in. After checking in under the name "Jonathan Contour"- it was John Conti's alias- they quickly went to their rooms. The first of the two rooms would be shared by Tool and Barney, and the second would be shared by Alexandra and John. The rooms they had were connected by a small hallway and a door, giving easy access from one room to the other.

"Ever been to Arizona?" John asked as they all gathered in one room.

"Never," Barney shook his head.

"No," Alexandra shrugged.

Tool thought for a moment. "Once," he answered honestly.

Barney looked at his friend. "You have?"

Tool nodded. "Yeah. I was eighteen, there was a concert- don't ask." Despite his request, he still smiled fondly at the memory of the event that played through his head.

John shifted awkwardly for a moment, then shook it off. "Alright… so the plan is, we're in tonight, tomorrow we do one final check, and tomorrow night we head over. Everyone clear?"

-/-/-

That night, each of the four who'd been coming from Louisiana were each doing their own thing, much like on the plane.

In one room, Tool sat at the desk in his room, sketching like he had been on the plane; it was the same sketch design he'd been working on already. In another part of the room, Barney was laying on his bed, half-dosing off, half-thinking. Neither of the two men spoke, but rather focused their attention to their own individual task, partly drowning out the sound of Jim Morrison's voice coming from the radio in the room.

"Hey, Tool," Barney called lightly, not moving from his spot, "Let me ask you 'bout something?"

"Sure," Tool agreed nonchalantly.

"What'd Alley-Kat tell you?"

Tool's hand stopped moving against the surface of his paper and his gaze moved up to the wall. He set down the pencil in his hand, rubbing the back of his neck nervously for a moment. He chewed nervously on his bottom lip as he thought over his friend's question. He then thought back to what the woman in question had requested of him before she told him everything: _"Fine. But you gotta swear you won't tell anythin' I'm about to tell you. Not Barney, not my brother. No one, got it?_ "

Tool couldn't and wouldn't betray Alley-Kat's trust in him.

Tool had promised her that he wouldn't tell any other living soul anything she had told him. He made her that promise, and he was a man of his word. He believed that a man's word was all he really had in life, and it was one of the more noble and valuable things in life a man could have.

"I can't say," Tool answered with a heavy sigh.

"How come?" Barney asked in a bored tone.

"I swore to her that I wouldn't tell anyone what she told me."

"I can respsect that then. How 'bout her brother, though?"

Tool shook his head. "I can't tell him anything she told me neither."

"Wow," Barney breathed out, "Pretty serious then. Can you at least answer me one thing?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Is she alright?"

"Hell no. She's as broken as a window that had a baseball go through it," Tool answered and thought for a moment, "Almost like you."

Barney gave a confused look at his friend and shot up. _I'm not broken_ , he thought, _Am I?_ He personally didn't think he was broken. Sure, he knew he was rough around the edges- but that wasn't the same as broken. And sure, he didn't like to get too close to people, but that was cause he always thought himself to be antisocial. That wasn't broken. That was just how he was.

"I'm _not_ broken," Barney claimed.

"Sure you are," Tool answered back.

Barney gave an annoyed look. "How so?"

"You want me to be honest with you, brother?"

"Level with me."

"Fine. You want me to level with you? I'll level with you. Look, Barn', you're my best friend and that's why I'm gonna be completely honest with you here. No holding back."

"Fine."

"You're as broken as a shattered plate that's broke into a million pieces across the floor. You may not see it, but I do, and so does everyone else who cares about you. You keep to yourself, you don't get close to nobody- and why? Cause you don't wanna get hurt like Alley-Kat did! Now I don't know what the hell sprung this in ya, I just know you've been that way since I first met you. If that's not broken, then there's water flowing where the Los Angeles River used to be right now!"

Barney was silent for a moment. "Are you done?" he asked in a flat tone.

"You wanted me to level with you," Tool shrugged, "I did."

"That really what you think of me?"

"Unfortunately, sometimes. Sometimes I do."

"Well you know what, Tool? I have my reasons for bein' the way I am. Just like you have reasons for the way you are, Alley-Kat has the reasons she's the way she is, and just like how everyone on the face of the Earth has the reasons they're the way they are. That's just the way it is! I don't see what's wrong for me being the way I am."

There was a reason that Barney was the way he was. For one thing, he didn't want to get too attached to people cause that meant getting some sort of feeling for the person. If something happened to that person, there were too many feelings he didn't want to have. It was all because of that day in Vietnam, not too long before Tool had gotten there, and he didn't want to have to go through that again. Sure, it wouldn't be quite the same, and it he didn't want it to happen again, he probably should've have become a mercenary- but still.

Those guys were his friends, and he'd lost them. He had lost them because he let himself get close to them as friends.

Tool stared at him sadly for a moment. "I really feel bad for you sometimes, Barney," he said quietly, "This is one of those times."

"I never asked you to," Barney growled.

Tool nodded slowly. "Then I won't anymore. When we get back to New Orleans, never come back 'round my shop, ya hear? I just tried to be your friend all those years, and this is what I get. I'm done." And with that last statement, he stormed off and out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

-/-/-

Alexandra and John exchanged strange looks when they head a nearby door slam shut.

"That sounded like it was from the connecting room," John said gently.

Alexandra nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna go and see what's up in there," she informed. With that, she walked over to the connecting door, and knocked on it a few times.


	25. All Of My Life

_**1976.**_

Alexandra knocked on the door that connected the two hotel rooms together. She glanced back at her brother, who waited just as patiently as she did to see what would happen next. Just as she was about to knock on the door again, it swung open slowly, exposing a slightly disheveled Barney Ross. He looked tired and even a bit overwhelmed. He was wearing a pair of denim jeans and a white cotton wife beater, exposing his tattoo covered upper arms; she couldn't help but stare at his arms for a second, curious of their markings.

"Hey," Barney breathed out.

"Hey," Alexandra repeated, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Uh, sure. I guess so. Come on in." Alexandra gave a grateful nod at his answered and entered the opposite room. Barney looked at her brother, who gave a look of warning that said: _You try anything she don't want you doing, and I swear to God that I'll kill you_. Barney nodded in understanding and shut the door slowly, gently and quietly.

-/-/-

 _What the hell does she wanna talk about_? Barney thought, his confusion obvious in his facial expression.

Barney had found Alexandra intriguing since their very first encounter. He didn't know what it was- maybe the fact that her eyes were purple. Maybe it was her appearance in general. Maybe it was that she was _extremely_ different than most women. He could never tell why, but she intrigued him. It wasn't the same way he'd been intrigued and attracted to Elizabeth, that was for sure. No, that was different than this. He didn't know what it was, but he just tried to ignore it as best as he could.

But now they were in a bedroom alone. He'd be a liar if he said it didn't make him a bit tense.

"So what's up?" Barney asked a bit uneasily.

Alexandra hugged herself gently. "I thought I heard a door slam from in here," she answered with a nonchalant shrug, "Thought I should see if everythin' was alright."

He let out a humorless laugh. "Oh yeah. Life is just so damn peachy."

"I'm really not in the mood for that kind of sarcasm and attitude right now, Ross."

"Well, excuse me for not bein' so happy right now."

She nodded slowly. "I can relate. Spill it."

His head snapped in her direction. "What?"

"You heard me right. Spill it."

Barney was hesitant. He didn't know what he was supposed to say in response to her command. The only women who ever told him what to do was his mother and his sister, and every so often an aunt or grandmother. Along with this, he didn't want to unload all his thoughts on her, cause that meant putting a lot of trust into the other person. He wasn't sure if he was ready and willing to have that much trust in another person that wasn't himself just yet; he wasn't even sure if he trusted himself that much yet.

-/-/-

Alexandra felt uneasy being alone in a room with Barney. It wasn't the kind of uneasiness that came with fear, but rather the kind that one felt when slightly uncomfortable when being around a person they were attracted to. She hadn't even known him that long yet, and here she was attracted to him and trying to make him spill his guts out to her about why the hell he was so damn happy at the moment.

It made her think of what Tool had made her do just two mornings previous to the present time.

Alexandra seemed to do things like that a lot. She'd only been doing it since the third month of her pregnancy, but that was years ago. But for some reason, she'd somehow kept all the traits a mother would have that she personally gained during her first and only pregnancy. She could never figure out why those things were still there, but she decided to just go with it all. They'd shown through every so often, and this was one of the times that they showed to those around her. They were almost like what Tool had done and showed the previous time in the bathroom.

Except, Tool wasn't romantically attracted to her like she was a bit to Barney- and she hated that.

Alexandra wasn't sure why she was attracted to him. There was something about Barney that just interested her, but she didn't know what. She didn't like being romantically attracted to someone that wasn't her husband. It made her feel like she was betraying him and his love for her, as well as if she was throwing away all they had shared to replace him. She didn't want a replacement- she wanted Frank. But for some odd reason, she was intrigued and attracted to Barney. She didn't like that, and she didn't want to feel that attraction, so she tried to ignore as best as she could.

"Why should I?" Barney asked in a flat tone of voice, bringing her back to attention.

Alexandra opened her mouth to answered, but closed it to try and think of the right reason why he should. "Honestly, I don't know why," she shrugged.

"Exactly."

"Look, all I know is that somethin's obviously got you all tense and that, supposedly, it's not the best idea to hold it in."

"Oh yeah? Who told ya that?"

"Well a few people have. But Tool did too the other day."

"Figures."

She rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to be nice and try and see what happened in here and if everythin' was alright. If you don't want me, then I'll just leave."

Alexandra started to head toward the door to go back to her room. Barney watched her walk, a slight guilty feeling washing over him as he watched. He took a deep breath and stood up just as her hand wrapped around the doorknob. "Wait," he called. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him. He took another deep breath before saying, "Sorry for that. I shouldn't have been that rude to you."

Alexandra took her hand off of the doorknob and stuck both of her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "Yeah, you shouldn't have," she agreed, "Didn't your mother teach you better?" Her voice didn't hid the tease in her tone in the last statement.

Barney nodded. "She did," he confirmed, "And if she saw that little scene right there, she'd throw me over her knee and beat my behind till it glowed bright red."

She laughed at that. "I'll just forgive you instead. That work for you?"

He let out a laugh of his own. "Yeah, that works just fine. In fact, I prefer that. Especially at thirty years old."

"You know, I could say somethin' inappropriate at that, but I'm not gonna cause I don't feel like getting' into that kind a' conversation."

Alexandra walked away from the door slowly and back into the room. Barney stood by the window of the room. Neither spoke, creating a silent barrier between themselves. It wasn't really an awkward silence, but it wasn't very comfortable, either- it was the kind of silence that created too many feeling for one to handle all at one time. It didn't help either of the two that they both had too many feelings going through them at the present moment.

Alexandra approached one of the two beds, the one closest to the window that happened to be his, and pointed to it. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked.

Barney shook his head. "No, go ahead," he allowed and walked to the opposite edge of the bed, "Mind if I sit _here_?"

Alexandra shrugged as she sat down. "It's your room." And with that, Barney sat down on the opposite side of the bed in front of her.

The two sat on the bed across from each other. Her back was toward the headboard of the bed frame, his was toward the rest of the room. She sat cross legged and he was the same.

"Do you have any regrets?" he asked.

She chuckled as her head fell forward for a moment, then she sat back, still chuckling softly but sadly. "Tons," she answered.

For the first time since they met, Barney and Alexandra had a mutual understanding of how the other felt. Did they both have regrets from their lives? That was a given. Everyone had at least one regret in their life- but these two had about a hundred of their own for the period of their whole lives. The two of them shared these regrets with one another, each taking turns as they spoke out their past and present regrets.

They said things that they regretted over the period of their entire lives. They both told of things they did that they regretted, as well as things they didn't do that they regretted. They both told of things they said that they regretted, as well as things they didn't say that they regretted. Neither of them held back, and neither of them judged the other for their regrets. Somehow, just sharing this heart to heart with one another connected them, and they both felt it and knew more than they already had.

In their relationships, neither of them wanted any other kind of regret- and for both of them, that started with the person that sat in front of them.

"Can I do somethin'?" Barney asked after he cleared his throat.

"Depends," Alexandra shrugged, "What is it?"

Barney quickly leaned forward. He cupper her chin in his rough hands as he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her. Alexandra tensed up at his touch at first, but relaxed a moment later and began to kiss him back. Her gentle but strong hands placed themselves on both of his cheeks to pull him closer to her and her eyes closed in bliss. She started to lean back, and he started to lean more forward over her. About a minute later, this ended and the two pulled apart, but still let their faces stay close to each other.

"Are we both gonna have another regret come morning?" he asked breathlessly.

She took a deep breath. "I don't think we'll regret this at this point," she answered honestly.

 **Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. So yeah, the whole point of this story was that by the end of it, Barney and Alexandra would get together! It finally happened. Honestly, none of this story really led to a point of how I had originally planned it, but that's ok. All types of writers should be open to ideas that come to them during the process of writing their story that could drastically change their story, and I always am, so that works. Look either way, the point of this story was to be in response to the scene in the second expendables movie when Barney and Billy are talking outside and Billy asks him if he ever felt a certain way about a woman and he said yeah- in my world, Alexandra is that woman. That conversation will be brought up in the next chapter, which is the epilogue.**

 **Yeah, that's it. This was the last chapter. I'm actually pretty proud of it. Did you notice how I incorporated what was in the preview and summary for this story in this chapter? I hope so. But yeah, this is the last chapter, then the epilogue, and that's it!**

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Maybe check out my little story "Expect the Unexpected" in the Buckaroo Banzai fandom (in movies). It was originally called "Back In My Arms Again", but I changed it. It's now available on both fanfiction. Net and on wattpad. Thanks, be on the lookout for the epilogue for this story, and peace from all the hippies of the world. =^-^=**


	26. Epilogue: Love Her Madly

" _ **Regrets". Epilogue: "Love Her Madly".**_

 _ **2016.**_

Barney Ross woke up that morning to the sun shining in through his bedroom window. He cringed at the rays of light that shown through the blinds and onto his face and into his eyes. He shut his eyes for a moment and turned over before sitting up on the edge of his bed. He let out a tired grunt as he got up- both from his tired state and from his increasing age. He laughed lightly to himself at the thought, then continued on with his usual morning routine.

That same morning, an hour before noon hit, Barney's cell phone began to ring in his pocket. He couldn't tell it was his phone at first; after too much persistence from the newer kids he'd hired, as well as his nieces and nephews, he finally got the newest phone on the market. Sure, he'd figured out the basic systems and functions and had been taught how to properly use things on it, but he was pretty sure he'd never get used to the ringtones that these smartphones had on them. The little jazz piano riff, ducks quacking, even birds chirping. Whatever happened to the regular ringing like on the old home phones?

Barney stopped his motorcycle and pulled off to the side of the road and pulled his phone out from his pocket. "Hello?" he asked in greeting.

" _Fine way to greet your favorite niece, Uncle Barney,"_ Adriana- his sister's first child and his first niece- laughed from the other end.

He couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, Adriana. Since when do you make such an early phone call?"

" _Well, I have since I had my first son eleven years ago, but I just never call_ you _early."_ There was tease in her voice.

"Fair enough. So what's the occasion?"

" _I'm with my mom and she says that she got a call from some woman who says she knows you today."_

 _A woman?_ Barney thought confusedly, _Have there been any women I met lately?_ He almost laughed at that last thought. For one thing, he always remembered every single woman he had been involved with in one way or another in his life. He figured that was cause of the respect that his mother, God rest her soul, had beat it into him that men were supposed to respect women, no matter what.

"Did she give a name?" Barney asked curiously.

" _No,"_ Adriana answered, _"We only have the number she used and where she said she wants to meet you."_

"She wants to meet up with me? Where and when?"

" _That bar in town you always go to with the rest a' the Expendables. She said tonight, around seven, I think. I could give her the number she called us from if you want."_

Barney agreed and got the number of the mystery woman from his oldest niece. The two bid each other a playful goodbye, going along with their usual banter; he'd always had a good relationship with his first niece. The two had a closer relationship with one another ever since she was a kid than he'd had with her siblings or her cousins. After hanging up the call, he started his motorcycle back up and continued to drive on. He drove in a blissful silence, the only sound around him being the engine of his bike, the sounds of nature around him, and the muffled sounds of people and other vehicles on the streets around him. This continued until he reached the familiar tattoo shop and stopped his motorcycle in the small lot.

After the argument between Tool and Barney back in 1976, they eventually made up- with a little help from those around them. The two were like brothers, and they decided that they were both being more childish than usual, and not in a good way. By the time they got back to New Orleans from Arizona that year, the two were friends again.

"Hey, brother!" Tool greeted happily as his friend entered the building, "You're showin' up 'round here early."

"Yeah," Barney breathed out, "I needed your opinion on somethin'."

"Sure. What's goin' on?"

"Ok, so my niece called me and told me some woman called her and my sister, sayin' that she knows me and she wants to meet up."

"Well, who's the woman?"

"No clue."

Tool nodded and thought for a moment. "Any woman you remember gettin' involved with who would wanna meet back up?"

"Not really. I mean, I remember doing a couple jobs over the years with a woman every so often, you know, like Maggie. But not too many."

"You gonna go?"

"I don't know," Barney shrugged and let out a deep breath, "What do you think?"

"I think you should," Tool answered honestly, "Aren't you at least a little curious 'bout who this girl is?"

Barney had to agree with his friend's statement. His entire drive to the old tattoo shop, he kept thinking about who the woman who contacted his sister and his niece might be. None of the women he had worked with over the years met either one of them, so that was strange in itself. Could it have been an old flame of his? An old "co-worker", so to speak? Who would have been trying to contact him at this stage of the game?

"Maybe it's that girl, Elizabeth," Tool suggested, "remember her from 'round forty years ago? You know her sister married that John Conti."

"Oh yeah," Barney remembered slowly, "Is that John Conti guy still alive?"

"As far as I know, he's livin' up in New York City with his wife and they had five kids. Supposedly, two of 'em became mercenaries."

"How 'bout his sister, Alley-Kat? Remember her?"

Tool laughed. "How the hell could I forget her? Damn, man, she turned into the female version of the Lone Wolf, you know that. Not to mention she was around us till 1981 cause you and her had a thing." He laughed again, "I always thought John and Alley-Kat were both nuts, sometimes!"

"You gotte be in this business, Tool," Barney commented, "Anyway, I think I'll go see who it is. Maybe I'll take the team, just in case."

"Not a bad idea. Mind if I tag along?"

"Why?"

"My curiosity's peaked."

Barney rolled his eyes. "Curiosity killed the cat," he quoted.

Tool smirked. "Yet, I'm still here," he defended victoriously.

"Good point."

-/-/-

Barney gathered all the Expendables together and over to their usual bar. All those present were as followed: Tool, Lee Christmas, Doc, Gunnar Jensen, Toll Road, Yin Yang and Hale Caesar; along with the newer Expendables: Galgo, Thorn, Luna, Smilee, and Mars. He'd only told Tool and Lee about the woman who had contacted his sister, and had decided to let the rest just enjoy the company, the music and the alcohol. He would try to hide his curiosity and his anxiousness about who the mystery woman was, and try to enjoy his time, too.

-/-/-

Alexandra Katharine Conti- or more commonly known in her profession as "Alley-Kat"- stood in the small parking lot, leaning against her car. Her hands were stuffed into her jacket pockets, her shoulder length hair- no different color or volume from how it had been when she was younger, despite her increasing age- blew around her head and along the edges of her face with the force and direction of the wind. Her eyes were protected from the glare of the bright setting sun by the reflective aviator sunglasses that sat on the bridge of her nose. She stretched her neck out a bit, trying to see into the bar through its slightly tinted windows.

Alexandra jumped when she felt her cellphone buzz and vibrate in her jean pocket, then slid it out and into her hands. Turning on the screen of her smartphone, she saw an alert for a text message from her best friend, Raquel McClanahan Bergman. Opening the text message she read: _Don't be scared! He's just an old friend of yours who you haven't seen in years who you figured you'd visit while in his area! :)_

Alexandra rolled her eyes before texting back: _Yeah, an old "friend" who I had a friends with benefits relationship with that turned into a real and dangerous relationship with._

Two minutes later. _You know what? You're too negative. Just do it._

Alexandra rolled her eyes again before sliding her phone back into the pocket of her jeans. She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair, getting it out of her face. The wind picked up again, blowing her hair a bit once more. She took another deep breath then began to move forwards toward the entrance of the bar. Her hand resting on the hand, she took another deep breath, then pulled the door open.

Once inside, Alexandra took off her sunglasses and shook a bit of her hair so that it was in front of her face. Stuffing the sunglasses into her pocket, she walked over to the counter, scanning those in the bar quickly. She quickly turned around, only scanning those in the bar from the corner of her eyes for a brief moment. She nearly had a heart attack before turning away from the man she recognized at the other side of the bar.

-/-/-

"Holy hell," Tool mumbled, eyes wide in shock. He got up from his seat at their table and walked over to the counter of the bar. He hesitantly walked up to the familiar female figured and tapped her on the shoulder. "Alley-Kat?" he asked gently.

Alexandra turned to face him, a weak smile on her face. "Hey, Tool," she greeted reminiscently.

"I thought it was you," Tool recognized while nodding, "Damn, it's been a while. How've you been?"

"I've been alright. What about you? How're Amy and the kids?"

Tool's face fell a bit. "Actaully, Amy passed away back in '08. She had ovarian cancer."

Alexandra gave a sad look. "Oh, Tool, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"Don't worry about it, I've moved on at this point. I'm just happy she was with me as long as she was, you know?"

Alexandra couldn't help but think back to when Frank was killed. Even forty years later, she'd never thought that way about their time together quite like that; she wished she had. Maybe if she had thought that about their time together, she would've felt more comfortable about moving on from him. Maybe she would've remarried and started a family, adopting kids of course. But it was a bit too late for that at this point in her life, and all she could was accept that fact and get on with her life.

"Anyway," Tool started, clearing her throat and regaining her attention, "Layla and Gabriel are doin' real good. Layla got married back in 2010. She and her husband got two kids now."

"That's great, Tool," Alexandra said genuinely, "Congratulations."

He gave a proud smile. "Yeah, they're great kids, too. Hey, how 'bout you? Did you ever remarry?"

"Uh… no, actually. I never met anyone I could see myself with, ya know?" _That's a lie,_ she thought.

Tool could sense her change in attitude and how she tried to hide it as she answered his question, but decided not to pry and just nodded. "So, uh, what're you doin' here in New Orleans?"

"Well, I had a job over in Mississippi, actually. Figured Louisiana was one state over, thought I'd come see what you and Barney were up to on my way back to Pennsylvania."

He thought a moment. "Were you the girl who called Bea 'bout meeting up here?"

She shrugged a bit. "Guilty as charged."

-/-/-

Barney drowned out the conversations of those around him, watching his friend across the room. _Who's that woman Tool's talkin' to?_ He thought curiously. He stretched and strained his neck a bit, trying to get a good look and angle in attempt to see the woman. He received a few questioning looks from his friends and his teammates, but sensing his strange mood all evening, decided to leave him be. After a minute, an overhead light shone down on the woman's face and made her purple eyes shine brightly.

Barney nearly fell out of his chair when he saw Alexandra. She gave a weak smile as she spoke to his friend, her works inaudible to him. He was in slight shock at how good she still looked; her hair still it's natural color and volume, her complexion and skin still looking smooth and clear, her genetically mutated colored eyes still bright and clear. She looked like how she probably should've back in the 1990s, going along with her age, twenty years younger than she currently was. He cleared his throat and turned back to those around him. _Holy shit, it was her,_ he thought.

-/-/-

A few minutes later, Alexandra was following Tool across the bar and to the table where all the Expendables sat.

Alexandra shuffled her feet as she followed Tool. She felt her heart begin to pound out of her chest as she reached the table and saw Barney sitting there. She saw him grow tense when he saw her, and she could understand why, but they both tried to play it cool.

"Who's this, Tool?" Toll Road asked light heartedly, "Your girl of the week?"

Luna shot him a look. "Very funny," she claimed, the sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"You haven't known Tool long enough, then," Hale Caesar defended.

"This is Alexandra," Tool introduced politely, "And actually, she's an old friend of your boss, here."

They all looked back to their female guest. "Really?" Yin Yang asked politely and curiously.

Alexandra gave a weak, polite smile. "Uh, yeah," she answered nervously, "We used to work together every so often." Her Northern accent- more so New York accent- was noted by all those present who were meeting her for the first time.

"Really," Hale Caesar mused slowly and thoughtfully.

"Yes," Barney snapped, "Really. She was just startin' out when Tool and I were too back in the seventies."

"The seventies?" Smilee asked, confusion on his face and in his tone, "Hell, you don't look all that much older than Luna."

Alexandra laughed. "While I am flattered by that, I gotta say, I'm not even ten years younger than Toll or Barney."

"Your purple eyes," Gunnar inspected, "They're familiar, but I know I ain't ever seen you before."

"Ever hear of a mercenary called Alley-Kat?"

"Course I have, who hasn't? She's the girl version of the Lone Wolf."

"Well, _she_ is _me._ "

Toll Road's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Tool confirmed, "Now all a' you can talk with her later. Why don't we let Barney and her catch up, huh?"

-/-/-

Barney and Alexandra sat across from each other at another table in an awkward silence. It'd been over twenty years since they'd seen each other last, or even talked to one another. After they parted ways back in 1981 for the last time- and quite angrily, at that- they'd never made any effort to contact one another. Even after their anger had subsided, they were both too embarrassed to confront one another ever again. But thirty-five years later, they could both agree that it was time to clear the air between them.

But until either could find the words to say, they would both just sit there quietly.

"Barney," Alexandra began, a heavy breath escaping from in between her lips, "I…"

"Look, we both…" Barney tried, looking for the words to say.

Silence. Fidgeting. Tension.

Alexandra once again made the decision to speak first. "We probably should've have ended things that way we did."

Barney nodded in agreement. "Or started things the way we did."

"That too. I mean, we were both still kinda young and too afraid for things to happen."

"What were you afraid of?"

"Loving someone again. Loving a mercenary. Losing someone I love again. You?"

"Attachment. Losing someone I loved."

Alexandra nodded. "Yeah," she sighed heavily, "Hey, you 'member that night we told each other all our regrets?"

"Course I do," Barney confirmed. _How could I forget?_ He thought, almost smiling to himself, _That's what started it all for us, remember?_

 _I remember,_ she thought, as if knowing what he was thinking. "Well, aside from the million others from over the years, can I tell you a major regret I've had for a while now?"

"Sure."

She took a deep breath. "Breakin' it off with you the way I did back in '81."

He nodded slowly. "I regret lettin' you go the way I did."

She nodded. "I don't know if I'm gonna regret what I'm about to do or not."

Before Barney could question, Alexandra dug into her coat and pulled out an envelope. She placed in gently down in front of him on the table and stood up. She walked over to his side of the table and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye, Barney Ross," she whispered in his ear, making him grow tense once more. She took his hand in hers, gave it a gentle squeeze and headed toward the exit of the bar. He watched her quietly as she left. She pulled out her sunglasses and placed them back on her face as she walked out. It wasn't until she was pulling the door open to leave that he noticed the song that had begun to play throughout the bar.

 _Don't you love her madly?_ Jim Morrison's voice sang on the radio, _Don't you need her badly? Don't you love her ways? Tell me what you say. Don't you love her madly? Want to be her daddy? Don't you love her face? Don't you love her as she's walkin' out the door? Like she did one thousand times before._

-/-/-

 _ **2012.**_

"You know," Billy the Kid began, "She's the kind of person you wanna do things for. That's why I took this job. Cause the money's great, and now I can afford to get her everything she deserves. It's one of those things that just feels right. Well, you know when you can be with someone, and you don't even have to talk? You already know what they're thinking. You ever had that?"

Barney Ross nodded slowly, giving a small smile as he did so. "Sure," he answered simply.

-/-/-

 _ **2016.**_

Barney Ross sat alone in his home, silence already taking over the place. He sat on the edge of his seat on his couch, glancing down at the unopened envelope on his table. He took a deep breath, reached across, and began to rip open the envelope, gently. He slid the folded piece of paper out from the envelope and unfolded it, and began to read.

 _Dear Barney,_ it began in Alexandra's beautiful and clear handwriting.

 _I'm sorry. Simple as that. I shouldn't have played with your emotions the way I did back in the 70s. I'm talking about that time I was practicing my Italian for a job, and I was teasing you. Remember that? At the time, it was amusing for me, turning you on like that and teasing you. I don't know why. Maybe cause I wouldn't let you have me yet, expect for that night in Arizona. But then we started with the meaningless sex. It was meaningless to me at first, and probably you too. I think it was a way for both of us to get rid of our sexual tension. But when it became something real, it was scary. That's why I pushed you away for a while before we started something real. But then it got too real for me, and I wasn't ready to move on from Frank. I hope you can understand that. I felt like I was betraying the love we once shared if I loved you. Then we both got more into the business, and that was dangerous for both of us. That's when we started to argue more often, remember? We were both too afraid for each other's life, since we started to work on jobs without one another. I think we were both also too afraid to lose one another at that point. I was madly in love with you at that point, and I was scared of that. We both led too dangerous of a life. Our relationship got too dangerous. It didn't help that I eventually had that debt to pay to the family who killed Frank, somehow. I did it, and that was it. But life got too dangerous after that. We couldn't be together anymore, I thought. So I just left abruptly when we started to fight more together. I'm sorry for doing that to you, and to myself. I don't know if you ever moved on after that, but I didn't, and that was part of my problem. And even while we were together, if I hadn't been too scared to move on from Frank, maybe we could've had something more together. I don't know, that's just a thought that I had. I don't know how right or wrong I am about your feelings as I write this, I'm just going off of what I remember. Maybe I'm wrong and you don't feel the same way about me, or ever did. If that's the case, then I'm sorry for wasting your time. If it's not, then I hope you relish the time we were together as much as I do. I'd say let's give us another try, but we're both too old and too involved in our work at this point to fully enjoy being with one another, both physically and mentally, like we once did. Anyway, I just want to say I'm sorry for things I've done, and things I regret that involve you._

 _Love, Alexandra Katharine "Alley-Kat" Conti Razzano._

 _P. S. If you ever want to contact me, I'm in the phone book. Do you still have one of those? I do. I'm in there under Conti, Alexandra. Maybe we can meet up again at some point. Work together again._

 _ **The End.**_

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. I'm ending it way sooner than I planned on ending it, but I reached the point I wanted to reach with Barney and Alexandra. Not to mention, I'm really happy with this epilogue and I think I ended at a good point. One of the rules of any kind of writer, is to be open to any changes that happen in your plots and ideas when writing a story of any kind. This story changed very much as I wrote it, that I don't even fully remember all my original plans, I just know none of this at this point was it. And just a comment going along with my usual length of chapters- this chapter is apparently 3,703 words long, while usually one chapter is somewhere between 1,000 and 2,000 words. Just saying cause I put a lot of heart and thought into this chapter. The end letter by Alexandra, I didn't even write an original. Everything was for my first draft, but the letter was written for the first time as I typed this, cause I wanted it to be raw and imperfect. It's complicated to explain, so just live with it, I guess. Anyway, I'm happy with this story, and I hope you were too. Thank you for reading. I love you for it. Peace from all the hippies of the world =^-^=**


End file.
